Z&M (Zim & Masoquismo) Pausada
by Katokaki
Summary: Buscando debilidades de los humanos, Zim recuerda su antigua investigación acerca del romance y se dispone retomarla, es en ella donde descubre los afrodisíacos, y, con uno de estos en su poder decide agregarle una mezcla de distintas drogas que descubrió durante su búsqueda de información. Con el afrodisíaco acabado, tan solo necesitaba testearlo ¿En quién? Pues claro, en Dib.
1. ¿Afrodisíaco?

**ADVERTENCIA: ****Este fanfic posee alto contenido sexual, así como: Parafilias, violaciones, sadismo, tortura, mpreg, pedofilia, incesto, muerte, gore, etc. Este NO es un fanafic de ROMANCE, por lo cual solo se recomienda leerlo a personas con criterio formado. Considérate advertido.**

Zim se encontraba en su laboratorio como los días anteriores. Luego de su intento fallido por averiguar acerca del sentimiento humano "amor" y no haber aprendido nada después de este, se decidió por retomar su investigación y lo más interesante que logró averiguar fueron unas sustancias que se hacían llamar afrodisiacos, pequeñas cantidades lograban un fuerte efecto amoroso en quien lo ingiriera. Así que Zim decidió investigar más sobre aquella "poción" por sí mismo, y de paso agregarle unos detallitos.

-¡Amo! Lo he traído, aquí esta, es amor embotellado.- Gritaba Gir con la botella en su mano mientras bailaba.

-¡Dame eso Gir! tal vez pierde sus propiedades si es agitada.- Arrebató el pequeño frasco de sus manos y le entregó una corta mirada inspeccional que luego dirigió a Gir.- Imagino que no sabes acerca del increíble poder que esta pequeña botella contiene, con esto los humanos se convierten en asquerosas máquinas de amor por un tiempo determinado, seguramente si bebo un poco aprenderé rápidamente acerca de aquel desagradable sentimient-

-¡TAQUITOS!-Interrumpió Gir.

-Olvídalo...-Se giró hacia su escritorio de estudios y comenzó a experimentar con su nuevo recurso.

Paso los siguientes días en su laboratorio al igual que los anteriores, ahora sabía que una de las principales emociones del amor era la felicidad, por lo que comenzó a investigar sobre la felicidad y sustancias que la provocaban, encontrándose con múltiples páginas de drogas con diversas de estas, las cuales iba comprando para que formaran parte de la nueva "receta" de un mejorado afrodisiaco, esta vez con muchas más reacciones en el usuario que lo consumiera.

Pasados unas cuantas semanas de investigaciones ya tenía su afrodisiaco terminado.

Ahora con la sustancia mejorada, lo único que necesitaba era un sujeto de pruebas para estar seguro de que esa "poción" le daría aquel esperado conocimiento y no una probable muerte.

-Mmm...¿Gir? no, Gir es una inteligencia artificial, en el no abren cambios, quizás hasta le cause un daño... ¡Con Mini-alce pasa lo mismo! y él es algo valioso, no puedo arriesgarlo...Mmm ¡Argh!- Zim sujeto con ambas manos su cabeza y comenzó a presionarla.- ¡Zim no se rendirá! ¡Ngrh! quizás presionándome la cabeza extraiga alguna idea, ¡kañangas ñangas! estúpida cabeza...inútil y enorme...gran cabezota...cabezón...cabe...¡Dib!-Sus ojos se abrieron tanto como su boca al gritar tal nombre.- Ese gran humano cabezón es perfecto, si se muere está bien por mi...solo tendré que encontrar la manera de que se tome el frasco completo.

-¡Quiero un chanwich!- Gir entró de improvisto en el laboratorio cargado de comida.- ¡Apesta! ¡Yupi!

-¡Eso es Gir! poniendo esto en su comida no se dará cuenta, pero si lo pongo todo en una sola de sus comidas se dará cuenta...con un poco en cada una de sus comidas será suficiente, ¡Mini-alce!- La pequeña maquina se acercó a emisor de su nombre.- ¿Cuáles son las comidas de ese humano? Y en menos de 5 segundos la maquina había dejado salir de su boca un papel que contenía el informe de lo pedido por su amo.

-Perfecto.- Tomo aquel papel para leer un poco.- Gir tú deberías aprender algo de él.

-Uuuuh... ¡Wha! duriduriduridu.- Y comenzó su danza con el cerdito mientras cantaba letras sin sentido.

-Huhu ya veremos qué tan fácil les resulta a estas sucias criaturas terrestres resistirse a la invasión cuando tenga el conocimiento y experiencia de una de sus emociones más fuertes ¡Jajá!...como los odio.

Zim comenzó a ordenar el gran desorden que había sobre su mesa de trabajo mientras Gir se ponía a correr y jugar por ahí con su cerdito.

-¡INTRUSO!- Los ojos de Gir se tornaron rojos.-...Lalala.- Solo por un momento...

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Computadora, cámara 1!- La máquina obedeció el pedido al instante y Zim dirigió toda su atención a esa única pantalla.- ¡Dib-humano! Jajá que oportuno.

Del pack que estaba siempre en su espalda salieron sus patas de araña, las cuales lo llevaron a la sala de estar en el primer piso y al encuentro con su enemigo.

-¡Las tengo Zim!

Frente a él se encontraba aquel humano fastidioso, usaba el típico traje de cuerpo completo que se ponía para "este tipo de ocasiones", en su mano izquierda sostenía una cámara común y corriente y en la derecha sujetaba un pedazo de cuerda, arriba de él se encontraba el resto faltante, seguramente había caído al romperse la cuerda.

-¡Ya tengo pruebas Zim! ahora sí que las tengo, evidencias fotográficas y audiovisuales ¡pronto tus tripas...o lo que sea que tengas...estarán esparcidas sobre una mesa de autopsias! Haha.- Escondió la cámara entre su traje.- Y no te molestes en "envenenar" mi comida.- Hizo las comillas con sus dedos ¡Ya se todos tus planes! ¡Ha!- Y se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿Si? bueno...fue una pérdida de tiempo entonces pero... ¡Cambio de planes!- Zim chasqueo los dedos.- ¡Prepara tu cerebro sucia bestia de carne y pelo! ¡Gir!

-¡Si amo!

El Gir obediente se dejó ver por medio de un salto dado detrás de su amo, cayendo tras el humano para luego sostenerle ambos brazos y pegarlos a su espalda con una mano y con el otro brazo rodear su cuello mientras Zim se acercaba con sus patas de araña y aquel frasco dentro de su puño, el cual dirigió rápidamente frente a la boca de Dib.

-¡¿Qu... ¡Mgh!- Sus labios fueron tapados por el frasco que le fue introducido bruscamente en su boca dejando caer su amargo contenido, el cual se vio obligado a tragar.- ¡Acá! ¡Ha! Khg.- Le dieron unas cuantas arcadas

-¡Mono enojón!- Gir con los ojos de siempre corrió a la televisión dejando caer a Dib de rodillas.- Awww me encanta este programa.

-¡Ack! agh Z-Zim... ¡¿Que me diste?! Ah...Kha ¡¿Que mierda me diste?!-Mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

-Contrólate humano, soy bastante listo y lo que te di no tendría porque matarte...desgraciadamente, y además, si es que llegara a hacerte daño tomaría tiempo, es algo que comprobé con un gato.

-¡¿Y no podías también testearlo ahora con un gato?!-Gritaba sosteniendo su garganta.

-Si yo supongo que sí, pero mi plan no sería lo suficientemente malvado sin ti para apreciarlo...o mejor dicho ¡comprobarlo!

-¡Averiguare lo que es Zim, y encontrare la cura! ¡Ya verás!-Huyo de la escena rompiendo la ventana y saltando sobre ella.

-¿Cuál es el problema con usar la puerta si vas a salir así?- Se rasco la cabeza, cruzo los brazos y se dio la vuelta para caminar de vuelta a su laboratorio.


	2. Reacciones

El desorden se había apoderado del salón de clases, todos los chicos corriendo por todas partes, ya tenían 16 años y seguían comportándose como unos críos de 11, las chicas por otra parte estaban reunidas entre ellas para hablar de temas tan triviales como moda, chicos y actividades del fin de semana. Y ahí estaba Zim, igual de solo como los años anteriores, le extrañaba que su enemigo no se hubiese presentado a clases.

-Quizá enfermó y murió, que maravilla...no habrá sido por lo que le di ¿verdad?... ¡pft! como si me importara.

Y de la nada un gran sonido calmo el ruido del salón, ese fuerte sonido de la perilla de la puerta golpeando la pared cuando es abierta bruscamente, entre el silencio que se generó, unos pasos hicieron eco por todo el salón, el dueño de estos era nada más ni nada menos que Dib, tenía la mirada en el suelo, las manos escondidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón y el cabello ligeramente despeinado. Siguió caminando hasta el otro lado del salón donde se encontraba su asiento y al momento de pasar enfrente del puesto de Zim le dirigió una corta mirada acompañada de una sencilla sonrisa que volvió a esconder a como estaba antes hasta llegar a su asiento. En ese corto lapso de tiempo Zim pudo ver unos ojos vacíos acompañados de unas enormes y marcadas ojeras.

-Seguramente estuvo despierto toda la noche tratando de descubrir mi malévolo plan, y estoy muy seguro de que no lo logro, estupidez humana claramente.

-Bueno chicos, hoy hablaremos sobre las criaturas ¡Que no existen! los unicornios ¡No existen!, las hadas ¡No existen!, los juguetes que hablan ¡No existen! y los finales felices ¡No existen!- Repetía y seguía repitiendo la Srta. Bitters.

El aburrimiento se apodero totalmente del salón, la mayoría sostenía su cara en su mano apoyada en la mesa para no caer del sueño, Zim era uno de ellos, claro que no trataba de concentrarse en la explicación de su maestra, si no en su plan y en la posibilidad de que Dib lo haya descubierto. Fue tanta su curiosidad que inconscientemente dirigió sus falsas pupilas hacia Dib, solo para descubrir que este también lo estaba mirando y por su cómoda postura podría decirse que desde hace un rato.

-¿Eh?- Dijo Zim en silencio pero muy sorprendido.

Dib había visto a Zim mirarle y aun así no se detuvo, ni siquiera se alarmo. Aun desde lejos Zim podía observar los ojos de Dib y darse cuenta de que esa mirada no le estaba transmitiendo odio, no sabía lo que era pero fuera lo que fuera, lo hacía sentir incomodo, esto aumento aún más cuando vio la lengua de su enemigo salir de su boca y recorrer sus labios, por lo que rápidamente volvió a mirar a la maestra confundido pero, por alguna razón, aun con ganas de seguir mirando al humano.

-Y el amor ¡No existe!, y el... ¡Ya váyanse!

La clase entera dio un gran suspiro y todos salieron en montón del salón, dejando nada más que vacío y silencio si no fuera por dos chicos, Zim que no acostumbraba a salir junto con el montón, y Dib que solo salía después de que Zim lo hiciera. Pero en estos momentos el irken estaba demasiado confundido como para dar el primer paso, así que Dib se tomó la molestia, se dirigió a la puerta con la misma posición que cuando entro, pasando por el puesto de Zim quito una de sus manos de su bolsillo y arrojo un papel que cayó en su mesa, luego siguió su camino. Zim miro el objeto sobre su mesa extrañado.

-Explícate.- Dijo Zim.

El humano no le respondió, ni lo miro, solo siguió su camino.

-¡¿Quién se cree que es para ignorar a Zim?!- Se subió a su mesa.- ¡Nadie ignora a Zim, nadie!- Guardo su egocentrismo por un momento, se bajó de la mesa y adopto una posición más calmada.- ¿Y qué es esto...?- Zim desarmo el trozo de papel hasta que quedara liso, era una carta.

Hey Zim

Quizás ya lo notaste pero estuve toda la noche despierto, y no fue para vigilarte, (aunque debo admitir que si me dieron muchas ganas) no, en un momento en el que trataba de descubrir la mierda que me habías dado mi cuerpo comenzó a sentirse extraño, y obviamente fue tu culpa, si trato de explicarte lo que estoy sintiendo no comprenderás nada pero te diré que hasta este momento me sigo sintiendo igual, sé que es tu culpa así que más te vale que salgas de la eskuela (con k) y me esperes en la entrada, sé que no te vas a acobardar, te espero.

Atte. Tu enemigo.

Zim termino de leer con dificultad la carta, hablar humano era una cosa pero saber leer su idioma es otra. Encerró la carta en su mano con un puño y comenzó a caminar. Llego a la entrada y a lo lejos vio a Dib, no lo estaba esperando, al contrario, se iba y al momento de ver a Zim saliendo de la eskuela dibujo una extraña sonrisa en su rostro y salió corriendo.

-¡Dib! grrr... ¡Te maldigo!- Grito a los cuatro vientos y comenzó a correr tras Dib.

Seguía desde lejos a Dib, la raza irken no estaba hecha para correr, sus cuerpos se habían acostumbrado a la utilización de máquinas para su transporte, por lo que a Zim se le complicaba bastante el hecho de alcanzarlo o siquiera seguirle el paso. Pasaron unas cuantas calles para que Zim se percatara de que el humano más que estar escapando lo estaba guiando, y el lugar era el hogar de los Membrana.

-Este humano se cree más listo que yo, solo debo llamar a Gir para que me dé un aventón.

El irken se dispuso a sacar su comunicador para hablar con Gir, lamentablemente Zim se dio cuenta muy tarde de las intenciones de Dib, y al momento de sacar el objeto este recibió un disparo dejándolo inservible e inmovilizando a Zim de la impresión.

-Ni lo intentes Zim.- Dib se dejó ver desde una de las paredes exteriores de la casa, sostenía el arma.

Zim solo podía mostrar sus reacciones con sus ojos, los cuales miraban asustado al cuerpo del humano y el objeto en sus manos.

-¿Mmm? Ah ¿Esto?- Dib enseño su arma.- Solo puedo usarla en caso de emergencia.- Se encogió de hombros.- Ahora, quiero que entres a la casa y sigas mis instrucciones, si intentas algo extraño te matare.- Dijo apuntando a Zim con el arma.

Zim hizo una mueca de enojo y siguió las instrucciones de Dib con desconfianza sin apartar su mirada de él.

-¡Y no mires mierda!- Grito Dib con un tono molesto asustando más a Zim.

Sus pasos pasaron por todo el jardín hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa, la cual Dib abrió de una patada sin quitar a Zim de enfrente, el irken ahora solo caminaba, ya había estado en la casa antes así que no tuvo problemas ni dentro ni fuera de ella. Pasaron la cocina llegando a las escaleras, sobre ellas una larga alfombra magenta que llegaba hasta el piso. Zim iba a pasar sobre ella para subir cuando Dib le detuvo.

-Detente.-Zim obedeció.- Mueve la alfombra.- Ordeno Dib.

Zim se agacho con desconfianza, movió la alfombra hasta los peldaños dejando el suelo descubierto, y en él, una manilla de metal, Zim se quedó mirándolo sin saber qué hacer.

-Tómala y jálala.- Dib sonaba apresurado.

Como había ordenado, Zim tiro de la manilla levantando un trozo del suelo, se trataba de una pequeña compuerta, Zim se asomó y miro el interior con curiosidad.

-Pft...Haha.- Dib rio despacio y tapando su boca.

Zim extrañado giro la cabeza para ver a Dib, pero lo único que pudo ver fue la suela de su zapato. Dib con fuerza pateo la cara de Zim, precisamente la boca, haciéndolo caer dentro de lo que podría ser el sótano.

-Tsss...Ou.- Zim recorrió sus labios con su lengua, le sabía a su sangre, Dib le había roto los labios.

-No seas llorón.- Se escuchó la voz de Dib.

-¡¿Que te da el derecho de herir a Zim?!-Dijo Zim luego de ponerse de pie.

Dib se apareció desde la oscuridad del lugar, no se detenía, se dirigía hacia Zim. Ya enfrente de él, le regalo una fría mirada con un fuerte puñetazo directo al estómago del irken que expulso todo su aire.

-Ah...-Un débil suspiro.

Zim sujetaba su estómago como una estatua, no se movía. Dib agarro a Zim desde el cuello de su túnica, lo levanto y lo acerco a su rostro.

-¡¿Quien dijo que podías quejarte?!

Dib le abofeteo la cara en ambos lados, lo lanzo con fuerza hacia arriba y mientras caía lo remato con un rodillazo en la cara, el pobre irken solo pudo caer al suelo indefenso.

-Ha...Hic...tss ah.- Zim aguantaba las ganas de quejarse y sufrir...

-Párate, ahora.- Ordeno Dib acercándose a Zim que solo podía quejarse y mirarlo con rabia.- ¡QUE TE PARES MIERDA ESPACIAL!

Dicho esto, Zim intento ponerse de pie ayudándose con las manos inútilmente, y debido a su tardanza Dib le propino una fuerte patada en la cara que movió a Zim unos cuantos centímetros.

-¡PONTE DE PIE!-Dijo presionando los puños.

-Ha...D-Dib...Nh...No...No puedo.-Decía quejándose por el dolor que le provocaba mover sus labios rotos y los músculos de la cara moreteados.

-De acuerdo, por esta vez lo haremos a tu manera.

Terminadas sus palabras volvió a acercarse a Zim y dirigió otra patada ahora al estómago, el irken se movió otros centímetros, otra patada a la cara, se volvió a mover, otra en el brazo, otra en el cuello, otras dos más en el estómago, otra más a la cara.

-¡Ack! Ahai... ¡Ah!...Kgh...Khampf.- Se quejaba el irken sin la oportunidad de poder levantarse.

-¡¿No querrás levantarte ahora, eh?! ¡Puta escoria!-Por el tono de Dib se podía saber que se divertía.

Dib siguió pateando al pobre alíen hasta que su cara moreteada dio de lleno con la pared.

-Ha...Kgh...Ah...ha.-Podía al fin respirar tranquilamente.

-No te relajes mucho, solo te estaba moviendo, ahora sí que quiero que te pares.-Miraba a Zim por lo alto.

-Pe-pero com-

-¡HAZLO COMO PUEDAS PERO HAZLO YA MALDITA SEA!- Se dio media vuelta y fue a algún lugar del sótano.

Zim dio un pequeño salto por la impresión de su grito. Trato de levantarse, le dolía todo, sentía su squeedly spooch deshecho, el cuello incapaz de soportar el peso de su cabeza, el brazo izquierdo hinchado, y la cara como si no tuviese piel del ardor. Masajeo ligeramente su brazo y trato de levantarse, con dificultad se puso en cuatro afirmándose con las rodillas y los antebrazos.

-Vaya vaya, que posición más excitante.- Dijo Dib apareciendo con una caja entre su brazo y su torso.

-Ha...¿Q-Que...?-Preguntaba con la respiración complicada sin comprender el significado de esas palabras.

-Olvídalo y ponte de pie de una vez.

-E-eso trato...ha.

Tratando de tardarse lo menos posible levanto una pierna y luego la otra ayudándose con su brazo saludable, finalmente estaba de pie, aunque su postura no era la más correcta, sus rodillas estaban juntas, sus pies separados, la espalda ligeramente encorvada y sostenía su brazo herido.

-Correcto, ahora apégate a la pared, que tu espalda la toque.-Tenia un tono apresurado y de poca importancia.

Zim se movió unos cuantos pasitos hacia atrás hasta literalmente golpear su espalda con la pared.

-Estira ambos brazos apegados a la pared.-Decía mientras buscaba algo en la caja.

Zim obedeció, el brazo izquierdo le costó mucho más moverlo pero estaba igualmente apegado, el frio de las paredes le aliviaba un poco.

-Haha que obediente Zim, así estamos bien, solo por eso te dejare las piernas libres.-Con un ligero tono de risa.

Dicho esto Dib se acercó a Zim con una placa curvada de metal y un taladro, Zim miro los objetos con curiosidad y algo de miedo, el humano coloco la placa sobre el brazo izquierdo de Zim y utilizo el taladro para colocar cuatro clavos y apegar la placa a la pared.

-¿Q-que haces...?-Pregunto asustado.

-Cállate.- Dib respondió antes de que Zim terminara de hablar y de forma cortante.

Zim se tragó sus palabras y observo a Dib hacer el mismo procedimiento con su brazo derecho.

-Veamos, intenta quitar los brazos.

Zim trato de pasar sus manos por la parte curvada de la placa pero el espacio era demasiado pequeño y lo único que conseguía mover eran sus hombros, logrando una carcajada de parte de Dib al verlo hacer tal ridiculez.

-Pft...¡AHAHA!...Hay Zim, correcto, si, así está bien.- Sacudiendo levemente su cabeza para calmar la risa.

Zim se sintió humillado, tenía tantas ganas de decirle unas cuantas verdades a Dib en ese momento que comenzó a presionar y arrugar los labios.

Dib bajo la mirada hasta la parte inferior de Zim y sonrió mordiéndose los labios, se agacho y con impaciencia y desesperación bajo los pantalones de Zim, sorprendiendo y alarmando al pobre irken que trato de cerrar sus piernas por la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo (aunque claro, él no sabía lo que era) solo para lograr una bofetada de parte de Dib que lo miro presionando los dientes, puso cada una de sus manos en una rodilla de Zim y bruscamente las abrió por completo.

-¡Kgh!-Zim dio un pequeño grito.

-¡No cierres las pier... ¿H-uh...? Zim que ra... ¿Eres mujer?-El humano estaba completamente confundido.

-¿C-cómo?-Zim que nunca había visto su parte baja estaba tan confundido como Dib, hasta donde el sabia era un irken macho.

Frente a los ojos de Dib se encontraba algo totalmente igual a un aparato reproductor femenino humano.

-Ha...Bien, da igual.-Dio un suspiro.

En su mano derecha junto el dedo índice con el medio y comenzó a introducirlos. Primero rozo la entrada para ver si Zim reaccionaba.

-¡W-Wha! ¡¿Qu-que haces humano?!-La voz de Zim sonó débil y más aguda.

Dib rio por lo bajo y se dispuso a meter los dedos.

-Ah... ¡AH! ¡W-WHA! ¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Qué pasa?!-Zim comenzó a alarmarse.

-¿Que demo...?

En el momento en el que Dib iba a meter sus dedos en la entra de Zim algo salió de esta. Comenzó saliendo lentamente, gran cantidad de líquido con el también, la punta primero, luego el resto, eso de seguro era su miembro, y era idéntico a la lengua de Zim solo que más grande y oscuro.

-Ha...Ah... ¿Qu-que es eso?-Pregunto confuso y tartamudeaste el alíen al ver tal cosa en su parte baja por primera vez.

-Pft...Parece ser tu pene Zim.- Decía Dib conteniendo una pequeña carcajada.

-Ah... ¿Mi...mi qué?

-Whoa que asco Zim ¡Ahaha! ¡Dios, que repugnante eres!, mira como tus jugos siguen escurriendo ¡HAHAHA!-Ahora se reía a carcajadas.

Zim se sentía humillado y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, solo agacho su cabeza para ocultarse.

-¡Hahaha...!-Abofeteo a Zim.- ¡OYE! ¡Mírame carajo!-Ahora un puñetazo en el estómago.

Zim por el reflejo del dolor miro a Dib, su mirada lo asusto, tenía los ojos vacíos y su boca seria temblaba como queriendo reír, Zim trago saliva y Dib se dio media vuelta a buscar algo.

-Ah...Ha...-Zim jadeaba.

De pronto se escuchó un molesto sonido que hizo a Zim apretar los dientes, Dib caminaba de espaldas, con sus manos arrastraba una mesa de metal llena de objetos que Zim no alcanzaba a divisar.

-Khg...¡Como pesa esta mierda, carajo!

El humano llevo la mesa al lado izquierdo de Zim y descanso unos segundos afirmando sus caderas.

-Uf...bueno Zim hay mucho con que jugar y mucho tiempo ¿Qué es lo que hare? Haha...-Rio Dib y Zim solo pudo responder con una mirada de asombro y terror.

Al lado del irken se encontraba una mesa, sobre ella una enorme cantidad de diversos objetos sin relación entre ellos, entre estos estaban un bate de béisbol, palos de golf, pesas de mano, alicates, cuchillos y navajas, una botella, mucha cuerda, etc.

-Haha... ¿Qué es lo primero que haré?


	3. La primera herida

Con la tensión y el suspenso llenando el oscuro sótano Zim no podía evitar que su pulso se acelerara por el hecho de que Dib no emitiera sonido alguno. El humano llevaba unos eternos segundos con toda su atención en aquella mesa de metal repleta de diversos objetos incoherentes entre sí, salvo que ninguno le parecía muy "atractivo" al irken.

El dedo de Dib seguía por encima alguno de los objetos, llevaba su índice por toda la mesa hasta que, como si hubiese encontrado los planes de Zim, detuvo su dedo y sonrió con malicia.

-Sí, esto estará bien.

Una de sus manos sostenía una botella de vidrio.

-¿Pa...para qué es eso?-Pregunto Zim con desconfianza.

-Antes que nada Zim ¿Alguna vez te han metido algo?

Zim quedo confundido, no sabía a qué se refería ni que responder ante tan incompleta pregunta, pero prefirió no tardar en responder.

-U-una vez me metí a la boca los waffles que Gir preparó...sabían bien...-Respondió algo cabizbajo e inseguro de su respuesta.

-Pf...Pft...Haha, tomare eso como un "no" haha...y te dije...-Se acercó a Zim con brusquedad.- ¡Que me mires!-Y con su mano vuelta puño dirigió un golpe con fuerza a su cara.

-¡Deja de golpear a Zim! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!

El orgullo de Zim no pudo ser retenido por más tiempo.

-Con que con esas estamos ¿eh?

-...-Tragó saliva.

Dib golpeo levemente la botella contra su mano acompañada de una ansiosa y desesperada sonrisa altamente visible.

-Bueno Zim, tu primera vez será con esta botella haha.

Dicho esto, Dib tomo una de las piernas del alíen y la apego bruscamente a la pared dejando expuesta su entrada trasera.

-Al menos si tienes esto ¡haha! Veamos hasta que tamaño se abre.

Y luego, sin cuidado ni permiso introdujo de una sola vez la boquilla entera.

-¡Hiii! Ah...ah Ack...- El irken, por la impresión solo pudo soltar unos ahogados jadeos.

-Ha haha... ¡AHAHAHAHA! ¡Increíble! ¡AHAHAHA!- Dib reía de manera descontrolada.

Y sin dejar tiempo a Zim de siquiera acostumbrarse, comenzó a moverla circularmente y alzaba la mirada a Zim para observar sus reacciones.

-¡Aaaaah! ¡D-duele! ¡POR IRK, DUELE!- El pobre alíen era penetrado por una botella, el dolor que aquel cuerpo extraño le provocaba en su entrada era enorme, no podía silenciar aquellos gritos de dolor.

Los líquidos de Zim caían y en ocasiones entraban a la botella y resbalaban por los bordes de esta.

-¡¿Te gusta Zim?! ¡Dime que se siente que te folle una botella! ¡Ahahaha!

-¡DUELE! POR IRK ¡DUELE DEMASIADO DIB! ¡Aaah!

-¡Di que te gusta Zim! ¡Di que amas tener esta botella en tu culo!

-Ah... ¡NO! ¡Esto no me gusta Dib! Ack ¡Duele tanto! ¡No puedo decirlo!

Dib se molestó y Zim tuvo que sufrir las consecuencias de sus palabras.

-¡Pues lo dirás te guste o no!

Dib tomo la botella con ambas manos dejando caer la pierna de Zim y con fuerza movió sus brazos hacia arriba metiendo así por completo la botella, más de la mitad estaba dentro del irken el cual, por la impresión levanto las rodillas.

-¡GHAAA! ¡AAAH!-Incontrolables gritos de dolor.

Aun insatisfecho metió el resto con su palma derecha hasta que la entrada de Zim se contrajo ya que no había nada obstaculizando su cierre.

-¡GHYAAA! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ahai! Gh kh...Ha ha.

Luego de descontrolados gritos seguidos por graves jadeos Zim solo pudo pensar en una cosa para calmar el dolor...Obedecer a Dib.

-Ah...Ack...Gh...Se...Gh...Se siente-¡GHAAAAAA! ¡AH DIOS!

Antes de que Zim terminara de soltar aquellas falsas pero necesarias palabras, sintió que el espacio de la botella había disminuido al tiempo que también sintió un molesto sonido acompañado de un fuerte dolor en su entrada. Millones de trozos de cristal se metían en su piel y provocaban delgados ríos de sangre que escurrían por sus muslos. La botella se había quebrado dentro de él.

-¡AHAHAHAHAHA! ¡Tienes una pésima suerte Zim! ¡AHAHAHAHA! ¡Ay...mi estómago! Carajo Zim haha tu sangre es morada haha ¡que puto asco me das!

-¡Ha! ¡KGH! Hic...Ay...Ah... ¡DIB!

-Haha... ¿Qué quieres? Haha.

-...Me duele...-Una débil y pequeña voz levemente agitada.

Dib rodeo los ojos, suspiro y dio una bofetada a Zim.

-¡Deja de quejarte carajo, ni que estuvieras muriendo!

Le dio la espalda a Zim como si nada, metió una de sus manos en su bolsillo y saco una caja de cigarros, posteriormente abrió la caja, de esta saco un cigarro con sus dientes y lo mantuvo ahí hasta que, de la misma, saco un encendedor, volvió a guardarla y llevo el artefacto hacia la punta del cigarro e hizo una cuevita con su mano libre para evitar que las pequeñas corrientes de aire apagaran el fuego. Con el cigarro victoriosamente encendido Dib aspiro la nicotina contenida en aquel elemento cerrando los ojos para disfrutar el cómo su boca se llenaba de ese toxico humo. Se dirigió los pocos pasos de distancia a la mesa de metal para descansar sus codos y espalda sobre ella y poder expulsar el aire de su boca infestado del gris del humo, color que Zim lograba apreciar perfectamente junto con el desagradable aroma que le seguía, razón por la que hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-No me mires así, tu cara me da asco.- Volvió a aspirar.

-Hic...pa...-Trataba de decir algo entre jadeos y llantos.

-¿Hmm?-Con la boca llena de humo.

-Pa...Ah...Patas de...Hst...De... ¡Ay! Hic...

-Te dije que te mataría si lo hacías Zim, además ni puedes terminar de decirlo, suenas ridículo.

-Ah...Pa... ¡Patas de ara-

-¿¡VAS A SEGUIR!?

Se puso de pie al instante, saco rápidamente el arma, apunto y enseguida disparo, la bala llego a un hombro de Zim.

-¡Aaaaah! ¡ACK!-Zim observo su hombro por reflejo, el horror al ver su herida lo asusto más.-Ah...Ah...No...¡No Dib!

Sus "¡No!" sonaron rápidamente uno tras otro al notar el brusco acercamiento del humano hacia él.

-¡Zim no lo hará mas! ¡Zim no lo hará más! ¡Zim no lo hará más! ¡ZIM NO LO HARA MAS!-Sus gritos rozaban entre el miedo y la desesperación concierne al acercamiento de Dib.

Ya a la cercanía de menos de dos pasos Dib quito el cigarro que mantenía entre sus dientes, lo tomo con tres dedos y rápidamente lo presiono sobre uno de los ojos de Zim que prácticamente le daban la bienvenida al estar tan abiertos debido a su miedo.

-¡GHAAAAAA! ¡AAAAAH! ¡AAAAH! Hiii...Hic ¡AAAAH!

El ojo del alíen se cerró al instante, prácticamente sosteniendo el caliente objeto que le rostizaba el ojo.

-Oh...sé que no lo harás más pequeña puta ¡haha!-Hablo con pacificas palabras.-Me asegurare de que no lo vuelvas a hacer.

Dio vueltas y vueltas el cigarro en el ojo de Zim.

-¿No lo harás, verdad?

Deteniendo sus movimientos aun sosteniéndolo.

El alíen miro fijamente al humano con una expresión de cachorro de calle y asintió con una falsa sonrisa que Dib correspondió.

-Ojala pudiera creerte haha...

Con dos dedos abrió el ojo de Zim y quito el cigarro, este le había derretido parte del lente de contacto por lo que tenía algo de plástico en su gran pupila rosa.

-Ha...Zim, no sirves ni para hacer un lente de calidad, tu ojo se ve casi tan asqueroso como tú.

-No...

-¿Hmm?

-En unas horas más volverá a salir piel...Gh...

-Haha...que divertido... ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta Zim?

Este asumió que solo podía responder que sí, pero por alguna razón solo asintió como hace un rato.

-¿Solo tus ojos se regeneran? Quiero decir...si otra parte de tu cuerpo es herida ¿también sana? Como aquella vez que todos teníamos piojos y fuiste la cura siendo literalmente exprimido por un arma, toda tu piel estaba como una pasa y al otro día volviste igual que siempre.

-Ah...Bueno...siempre y cuando Gh...Me quede alguna célula viva...

¿Por qué tenía que responderle?

-Fufu...esto ya se puso interesante.

Dib sintió algo que crecía y se esparcía desde el interior de su cuerpo ¿deseo talvez? No, era algo como una curiosidad lujuriosa, lujuriosamente sádica. Por su mente pasaron y pasaron incontables ideas, todas dirigidas a Zim, a quien le temblaban los glúteos debido a aquellos cristales que seguían incrustándose dentro de su piel. Dib se sentía increíble viendo a Zim así, pero no era suficiente, algo lo hacía desear más por lo que hizo caso a sus deseos e irónicamente dijo a Zim:

-¿Te molestan Zim? Hablo de los vidrios.

-...Ah, me...me duelen.

-Haha, déjame a mí.

Hizo a un lado su chaqueta y levanto un poco su polera para dejar visto su cinturón y sacar una pequeña navaja de él. La observo un momento y dejo salir la cuchilla con una sonrisa en sus labios. Miro a Zim y volvió a tomar una de sus piernas como antes, el alíen se asustó.

-Humano...gh no me digas que-¡AAAAAH!

Dib sin prestar atención a las palabras de Zim, metió la cuchilla completa entre sus piernas al lugar donde se encontraban los restos de vidrio.

-¡GHYAAA! ¡DUELE! ¡AH! ¡POR IRK ME ESTAS DESTROZANDO EL-

-¡Cállate alíen de mierda! ¡AHAHAHA! Veamos, yo diría que te estoy ayudando Zim.

El objeto punzante buscaba los trozos de cristal incrustados e intentaba quitarlos enterrándose junto con ellos, y ya llegados a la punta del vidrio los quitaba, dejando el rastro de su despedida, un largo, marcado y purpura corte.

-¡AH! ¡GHAAA! ¡NONONONO! ¡YA NO SIGAS!

-¿Que pasa Zim? ¡¿No quieres que quite los vidrios?!

Y como si fuese un método para que Zim contestara mas rápido, paso la cuchilla clavada en su piel desde el final de su columna hasta el comienzo de su miembro, recorriendo y remarcando su trasero que ahora expulsaba vidrios por un rio sangre color vino.

-¡AAAAAH! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡GHAAAA! ¡Ah! ¡No más! Gh...Dib.-Decía entre sollozos y múltiples quejidos que se convertían en gritos desesperados.

-Ahora si.-Clavo el cuchillo en la pared, cerca de la cabeza de Zim.-Ahora puedo entrar.

-¿¡Q-que!? ¡Gh! ¿¡Entrar dónde?! ¡¿Que vas a hacer...?! ¡¿QUE VAS A HACERME?!

La preocupación y alteración en el tono de Zim desesperaban al humano que ya se encontraba así desde un rato, aquellos gritos y quejidos solo podían hacerlo enojar. Lo que quería era escuchar ese tono y esa voz asustada acompañada de jadeos y gritos ahogados de dolor, dolor que él estuviera causando, y no tardaría en complacer sus deseos.

-¡Dios, cállate!

Dirigió los nudillos al rostro lloroso del alíen, sus molestos chillidos solo podían enojarlo más.

Aunque el golpe fue suficiente para callar los gritos y dejar en su lugar una respiración anormalmente agitada, era obvio que si el irken no gritaba de miedo a lo desconocido era por miedo a volver a ser herido...Miedo, el miedo lo consumía por completo.

-Espero que te duela.-Ansioso.

Se bajó sus jeans y boxers hasta poco menos de las rodillas, dejando expuesta su erección, que, luego de contemplarla unos segundos, introdujo brusca y completamente en la ensangrentada entrada de Zim.

-¡G-gh! ¡Ah! ¡Ack! ¡Aaah! Ha...Ha.-Al principio eran sus constantes gritos, pero luego graves y marcados jadeos.

-¿Hmm? ¿Qué pasa Zim? ¿Te gusta?

-Ah...gh.-Claro que aún seguía lastimado.

-Haha... ¡No tienes permitido disfrutarlo!

Tomó la navaja clavada en la pared y la uso para romper los pantalones de Zim que aún eran sostenidos por sus piernas, paso la cuchilla hasta el último trozo de tela sin importarle el haber, prácticamente, pelado parte de su pierna como si de cascara de manzana se tratase y luego empujo la navaja a la boca de Zim.

-Ahora afirma esto.

Zim presiono sus labios para evitar la entrada del objeto que por seguro le haría daño como todo lo demás.

-Escucha Zim, juro que te corto la maldita boca ahora mismo si no me obedeces.

Recibió la navaja separando delicadamente sus labios, los cuales ardían debido a los recientes golpes recibidos ahí y los hacían temblar. Sin una pizca de cuidado Dib le puso la cuchilla entre los dientes.

-Ahora lame tu sangre Zim, y me vale pene que te cortes la lengua.

Cerró sus ojos, uno le costó más que el otro, mientras inhalaba, exhalo y, aun con sus pupilas escondidas por sus parpados, recorrió la navaja con su lengua intentando no cortarse, el sabor de su sangre lo hacía querer vomitar.

-Gh...¡Kgh!...-Las sensaciones en su parte trasera le impedían el trabajo.

-¡Oye no la dejes caer! Que ahora se te va a hacer difícil.

Agarro las piernas de Zim por la ingle las separo dejándolas pegadas a la pared y expuesta la penetración que Dib le hacía.

El humano no perdió más tiempo y comenzó a mover sus caderas lo más rápido que la entrada de Zim lo dejaba hacerlo, su técnica se basaba netamente en fuerza bruta.

-¡GGGH! ¡KGGH! NH... ¡NGH!-La sensación era indescriptible incluso sus gritos cambiaban de tono.- ¡Ngh! ¡Kck!...-Su boca no podría permanecer cerrada por mucho tiempo, algo debía inventar.-Gh...Dib... ¡kgh! La shange...ngh...ia no queda (Dib...la sangre...ya no queda)

-Ah... ¡Dame eso!

Tomo la navaja desde el mango y jalo de él, obteniéndola y partiendo parte de los labios de Zim, quien, luego de dar un grito de dolor, fue sometido a la orden anterior con la cuchilla otra vez entre sus dientes.

-Mantente entretenido con eso y no manches mi chaqueta...Ah...Ha...-Soltaba unos cuantos jadeos.

-Ngh...¡Gh! Dib...detente...ngh... ¡me shiento eshtaño! ¡Ngh! (... ¡Me siento extraño!)

-Oh...haha...Zim...ah...dentro de tu culo esta tan resbaladizo...Ha...Y...Dios, es como tocar carne molida ¡Ah! Oh si

-¡Ngh! Gh...Ha... ¡No!...No pode pod mash tiem-¡Ah! ¡Gha! (No podre por mas tiem-).-Sus gemidos hicieron que soltara la navaja bañada en su saliva.

-Ha...¡Ah! Maldito seas Zim...ngh...bien, ahora gime... ¡GIME PARA MI, PUTA!

Dejo caer el peso de las piernas de Zim sobre sus hombros y llevo sus manos a su cuello, enrosco sus dedos en esa delgada parte del cuerpo, presiono con fuerza, se sentía capaz de romperlo cuando quisiera.

-Quiero que gimas mas.-Su tono sonó grabe y poco amigable.

-Ah... ¡Gha! Kgh...Ha...¿Q-que? Ack...kgh.-Su voz apenas lograba salir.

Si el pobre irken supiera a lo que se refería hubiese obedecido sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Eso, eso es...exactamente... ¡Dios! Se siente increíble...ah...eres mi puta Zim... ¡ah! Recuerda eso.

-D-Dib...a-ack...No-no respi...ro

-Ah...Correcto Zim.

Daba embestidas cada vez más fuertes y aceleraba el ritmo a su gusto cada vez que quería, sin dejar de presionar el delicado cuello que Zim tenía, era suave, sus dedos sentían el placer al dejar esas marcas purpura oscuro en su piel ocasionándole dolor y la obvia falta de oxígeno que, irónicamente, lo hacía gemir de una manera que solo podía fascinarle.

-Ah...Dios, voy a correrme Zim.

-Kgh...¡A-ack!...mphf Ah...ah... ¡Ah!

Los gemidos de Zim iban al compás de las embestidas que Dib le daba. La posición que sus cuerpos habían tomado le daba una cercanía a sus rostros y debido a esto compartían sus agitadas respiraciones, una más agitada que la otra.

-Gh...Gh... ¡A-ah! Ah...ha...-Luego de su ultimo gemido comenzó a soltar cansados jadeos.-Bien...Ah...estas lleno de leche Zim haha.

Luego de correrse dentro del irken saco su miembro sin cuidado y subió su ropa enseguida.

-¡GHA! ¡IIIIIIIH! ¡QUEMA QUEMA! ¡AH!

Dib, que estaba preparado para irse fue detenido por los gritos de Zim.

-Ha...Haha... ¡AHAHAHAHA! ¡¿Qué?! Ay, Dios ¡Hahahaha!

-¡ES ENSERIO! AH...AY... ¡GHYAAA!

-Zim, eres un gritón.

Lanzo un escupo al cuerpo de Zim que comenzó a causar vapor en su piel junto con un sonido parecido al del aceite cuando cocina algo.

-¡GHYAAAAA! ¡ARDE!

-Haha, lo se Zim, puedo darme cuenta, Hmm.-Reviso su muñeca para contemplar un reloj.-Vaya que rápido pasa el tiempo, ya son las once...follamos por cuatro horas Zim ¿puedes creerlo? Haha como me alegro de no haber perdido mi castidad contigo, me sentiría repugnante, bueno, me voy, debo limpiarme esta guarrada en el baño.

Zim observo la partida de Dib hasta que la oscuridad del lugar le impedido el enfoque, fue entonces cuando sus ojos comenzaron a expulsar lágrimas, no solo de dolor, la impotencia era la mayor causante.

Entonces recordó lo que había aprendido en su investigación sobre el amor y algo acerca del sexo, la virginidad y todo lo que la constituía, más que nada lo lindo, especial e importante que era la primera vez. Ahora un sentimiento que no podía describir lo estaba invadiendo, el saber que ya no era virgen gracias a una botella que ahora estaba rota y que el suceso había ocurrido dentro de su trasero, y el que Dib ya hubiese estado con alguien antes que él, a pesar de ser una investigación basada en los conocimientos humanos lo hacía sentir algo parecido a la frustración.

...

Gir dio vueltas por toda la casa y luego callo sentado al suelo para ponerse a comer unas galletas ahí tiradas. Las mascaba con gusto, pero en un momento todo su cuerpo dejo de realizar acciones, se quedó así unos segundos y luego hablo.

-El amo está tardando...

Volteo hacia donde se encontraba la puerta esperando la llegada de su amo.


	4. El inicio de un nuevo llanto

El frio de la habitación le congelaba los labios y su cuerpo reaccionaba ante lo helado del lugar con leves temblores.

¿Por qué no escapaba? Podía perfectamente sacar sus patas biónicas cuando quisiera. Estaba sano, su piel se había regenerado hacia unas cuantas horas mientras dormía, si, se había dado el privilegio de dormir en un momento así, el cansancio de la situación había dejado su cuerpo agotado y más que nada adolorido. Ayer había hecho todo lo posible por librarse de Dib y fue inútil y ahora que estaba en perfectas condiciones no hacía nada por intentar siquiera librarse del apreso de sus muñecas a la pared y poder sostener su cuerpo con sus piernas ¿Y porque? La única respuesta que podía pensar era inaceptable para el...El miedo, se negaba a creerlo pero acepto algo de esta teoría cuando se despertó y, lleno de valor, se propuso escapar y fue detenido por el sonido de la madera sobre su cabeza, eran pasos, no supo identificar a quien le pertenecían y aun así un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo completo y abandono el intento de huida. Ahora el increíble invasor Zim estaba rebajado a algo similar a una muñeca.

Y no faltaba mucho para que volviera a quedarse dormido como un acto de vulnerabilidad hasta que sus antenas que descansaban sobre su cabeza se levantaron abruptamente, a lo lejos escucho una mezcla de voces, una batalla de diálogos, sin dificultad pudo identificarlas.

-Escucha Dib, hoy papá cenara en persona con nosotros así que más te vale estar aquí, es la última vez que te lo digo.

-Deja de molestar Gaz.

-Tú no haces algo muy diferente.

-Es enserio.

-Ya sabes que si no estás en la mesa a las doce en punto te quebrare los brazos.

-¡Si, ya lo sé!

-Mira, son las siete, tienes cinco horas para hacer tus estupideces así que más te vale llegar a la hora.

-¡Agh! ¡Que si mierda! Ahora vete a tu habitación a meterte la gameboy o algo.

-Cuida lo que dices, escoria.

-Ya cállate, necesito hacer algo.

-Dejare de perder mi tiempo contigo solo porque llegue al jefe final de este juego.

Eran obviamente Gaz y Dib peleando por algún asunto que no le interesaba, aunque la voz de Dib sonaba algo reprimida.

Sus antenas volvieron a reaccionar cuando escucho un sonido ahora en el área donde se encontraba, es decir, dentro del sótano, era el típico rechinido al abrir una puerta vieja, su cuerpo tuvo un pequeño espasmo al escuchar las suelas de los zapatos dar con el suelo fuertemente y luego acercarse. En menos de tres segundos logro ver a Dib, ahora desearía que aquella discusión hubiese durado más.

-Zi~im.-Una voz con tono juguetón.

Trago saliva al escuchar esa voz pronunciando su nombre ¿Tendría que responder?

-Muestra algo de educación, alíen de mierda.

Al cabo de esas palabras Zim sintió un pequeño toque de humedad caerle en una de sus piernas, el sonido no tardó en hacerse escuchar junto con su grito de dolor.

-¡GHYAAAA! ¡AH!...Ha...Ha...Quema... ¡Quema! Hic...-Con voz llorosa.

-¡Hahaha!-Se dejó ver.-Veo que sigues aquí.

En sus manos llevaba una pequeña pistola de agua, de sus hombros colgaban los mangos de su mochila, era evidente que llegaba de la eskuela...la eskuela, ahora que lo pensaba no había asistido hoy.

-¿Qué te pasa Zim? ¿Es que te gusto mi pene? ¡Haha!

-...-El silencio fue su respuesta.

-Bueno, si no quieres hablar entonces déjame escuchar algunos gritos ¿no?

Apunto sin mucha precisión y disparo, el agua salió de inmediato y cayó sobre su pecho que comenzó a emanar vapor y a producir aquel sonido.

-¡A-Ah! ¡AAAAAAH! Hic... ¡Basta!

-¿Cómo dices?

Volvió a disparar.

-¡GHYAAAAAAA! Hic...Ha...¡Gha! Hic.-Zim dejaba oír sus llantos.

-Tsss...Oh Zim, vamos ya no llores que se me pone dura.

-¿El...¿el qué?-Pregunto con algo de miedo.

-Ha...Tu inocencia es tan...Dios, quiero hacerlo ya.

Zim observo como Dib caminaba hacia la mesa de metal de la que ya se había olvidado.

Los dientes superiores del humano mordían sus labios que formaban una sonrisa, su emoción era evidente, pero de la nada se detuvo.

-Tengo una gran idea...Fufu.

Tomo el taladro que se encontraba algo más aislado de los demás artículos, también saco algo con sonido metálico que el irken no pudo ver, luego se acercó a Zim.

-¡¿Q-q-que vas a hacerme con eso?!

-Nada.

-Mi...¡MIENTES!

Escucho a Dib soltar una pequeña carcajada, aunque por más negativo que sonara, esperaba un golpe.

El humano dirigió el taladro a sus muñecas, Zim cerro sus ojos asustado, la punta comenzó a quitar los clavos y por consecuencia las placas. Con un brazo libre, su cuerpo se fue hacia adelante siendo sostenido únicamente por su brazo izquierdo que, en unos segundos fue liberado también. Zim cayó al suelo de frente y comprobó el bienestar de sus extremidades para luego mirar a Dib.

-No es lo que piensas.-Refiriéndose al claro pensamiento de libertad de Zim.

Y dicho esto, Dib dejo ver el segundo objeto que había tomado, era un collar de perro rojo con una cadena grande y pesada.

-De rodillas.-Ordeno.

-Khg...-De mala manera obedeció.- ¿Porque hago esto? -Se cuestionaba con impotencia.

Sintió el objeto rodearle el cuello, estaba frio, era áspero y le ajustaba demasiado, también sintió el roce de las manos de Dib quien se había arrodillado para estar a su altura, estaban igualmente frías pero eran más suaves que lo que rodeaba su cuello. Escucho el "clink" del ajuste del collar y vio al humano ponerse de pie con la cadena enrollada en su brazo y siendo fuertemente tomada en su mano, jalo levemente de ella, Zim lo miro extrañado.

-Significa que debes acercarte mas.-Rodeo los ojos junto con un suspiro.

Zim avanzo con sus rodillas hasta que el cuerpo de Dib se lo impidió, quedo frente a sus caderas, volvió a mirar al humano al no escuchar más ordenes de su parte.

-Vamos, solo quiero que me la chupes ¡mierda inútil!

Zim se sintió golpeado por aquellas palabras y seguía sin entender lo que quería, le regalo una mirada llena de miedo, Dib se la devolvió transformada en enojo, levanto una ceja.

-Baja el cierre de mi pantalón.

Zim espabilo, se acercó al humano y, con pequeños temblores invadiendo sus articulaciones logro llevarlas al cierre, desabotono aquel único botón y con algo de miedo bajo el cierre. Sin saber que lo que debía hacer ahora solo pudo improvisar.

-Si quiere que baje su cierre debe ser porque tengo que ver algo...y dudo que sea más ropa...eso quiere decir... ¡¿Pi-piel...HUMANA?! ¡Oh que asco!...Pero...-Aspiro hasta inflar sus mejillas y se propuso a hacer lo que creía que debía.

Tomo desde los costados el pantalón y, entrecerrando sus ojos lo bajo hasta los muslos, Dib con este movimiento solo pudo sorprenderse...de una buena manera, y allí abajo comenzaba a notarse. Zim se quedó observando aquella reacción por unos segundos, era un extraño bulto que sobresalía de aquella prenda bajo los pantalones del humano, lo que le recordó que lo que buscaba era piel y no más tela.

Expulso lentamente el aire dentro de sus mejillas para volver a llenarlas con aire nuevo. Ahora tomo la ropa interior, era solo negra, la tuvo en sus manos un momento y solo para asegurarse, le dio una mirada a Dib, este le correspondió con una sonrisa lujuriosa y asintió con malicia haciendo a Zim esconder su rostro poniendo atención a la prenda, la cual de manera decidida bajo. Lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido, era una parte del cuerpo humano que nunca había visto. Desinflo sus mejillas y acerco su rostro, la curiosidad le hizo olvidar el miedo, por lo que dirigió uno de sus dedos a la punta y lo deslizo, era húmedo.

-Gh...-Dib jadeo levemente.

Las antenas de Zim se levantaron, por un momento había olvidado que Dib estaba ahí y podría golpearlo ante tal atrevimiento así que quito su mano y la escondió tras su espalda.

-Haha...es con la mano entera Zim, y con ambas...antes quítate los guantes.

Obedeció y dejo sus guantes en el suelo, paso saliva por su garganta y, con asco pero sin rodeos tomo el miembro de Dib, sintió estar tocando el foco de una lámpara encendida debido al calor.

-Y ahora...haha, ¡Ahora es cuando te la metes toda a la boca!-Exploto en una extraña y descontrolada risa.

Con ambas manos aferradas a la cabeza de Zim, hizo presión logrando meter su enorme genital en los pequeños labios del irken, la gran diferencia de tamaño hacía imposible meter un poco más que la punta.

-¡Fumf! ¡Fgnm!-Se quejaba debido a su sorpresa.

No era suficiente, no lo era para nada, se sentía bien ¡increíblemente bien! La sensación de esa pequeña, pegajosa e inexperta lengua moviéndose en su uretra le provocaba el querer eyacular en ese mismo instante, más aun sabiendo que su esperma le rostizaría esa boquita suya, pero aun así ¿cómo no querer más? Algo más de lo mismo...a su manera.

-¡Mgh! ¡Kgh!-La necesidad de llenar sus pulmones lo hacía toser, más que nada forzar su garganta que le era presionada con un collar.- ¡Mfu! ¡Nghfu!-Y en un acto de auxilio trato te hablar pero el miembro en su boca se lo impidió, dando por consecuencia un pequeño mordisco.

-¡GHA! ¡HIJO DE PUTA!

Aun sosteniendo su cabeza ahora con más rabia que fuerza dirigió un fuerte rodillazo a el rostro atemorizado del alíen que recibió el impacto en su mejilla. Enseguida expulso el aire que acababa de tomar mediante un grito de dolor que le fue castigado con otra rodilla en su otra mejilla.

-¡Bueno, bueno! ¡Ahora sí que te saco los dientes a patadas Zim!

Dib quito un poco de la cadena enrollada en su brazo, comenzó a girarla en el aire y acerco el rostro de Zim a esta para que recibiera todos sus golpes donde fuera que tocaran.

-¡Ah! ¡Gha! ¡AH! ¡Ya...! ¡Agh! ¡Ya! ¡Ah! ¡Basta!-Entre quejidos.

El metal de la cadena le daba todo el tiempo en la cara, su carne se deformaba, se ablandaba y debido a esta condición se abría ligeramente para que su sangre brotara de ella, resbalaba por sus mejillas moradas e hinchadas debido los golpes que no dejaban de llegarle.

-¡No vuelvas a morderme!

Finalizo su paliza con una patada cerrando la mandíbula del alíen.

-¡¿Entendiste?!

-Ah...-Zim estaba a punto de decirle que no había sido su intención pero asumiendo que esto no resolvería nada formulo una respuesta diferente.-Gh...Si.-La más simple pero seguramente la que más convencería a Dib.

-Correcto...Ha.-Suspiro.-Que desperdicio, quería correrme en tu boca, pero bueno, ya sé que hacer para recordarte que no me puedes morder.-Miro a sus espaldas unos segundos y volvió a él asustado irken.-No te muevas.-Advirtió.

Zim cerró sus ojos y negó moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado rápidamente.

Vio al humano alejarse unos pocos metros y, al cabo de unos segundos estaba de vuelta. Molesto y con pasos pesados recogió y presiono la cadena que salía del cuello de Zim y comenzó a caminar tirando del metal para que el alíen se moviera cual perro. En unos cuantos pasos se encontraron frente a una silla que, pese a la oscuridad, Zim podía apreciar debido a sus habilidades de irken.

Era una de esas sillas que aparecían en muchas de las películas que Gir veía, recordó las pocas veces que decidió perder algo de su tiempo viendo aquellas estupideces humanas, precisamente donde hacia su aparición este curioso "aparato", simplemente se sentaban y de la nada sus cuerpos temblaban, apretaban sus dientes, gritaban y luego ya no seguían vivos. No se sintió con la capacidad de seguirse moviendo.

-Vamos, vamos Zim, ¡muévete!-Exclamo molesto al ver que no le seguía el paso.- ¿Acaso quieres que recurra a las patadas otra vez?

Tampoco quería ser pateado, por lo que avanzo contra toda su voluntad, le impresionaba lo que el miedo podía causarle.

-Haha, eso es Zim.-Con una leve risa.-Ahora siéntate.-Lo observo para asegurarse de que su orden fuese cumplida.

Zim se levantó del suelo y sostuvo su cuerpo con sus piernas cansadas, le regalo unas cortas miradas a aquella silla y abrazo su cuerpo cruzándose de brazos antes de avanzar los pocos pasos faltantes hacia aquel aparato luego se recargo sobre el asiento.

-Los brazos a los lados.-Con voz demandante. Zim obedeció.

Apenas recargo su espalda en el respaldo algo frio recorrió su cuello, ya lo conocía de antes, se trataba del mismo tipo de placas metálicas que Dib le había puesto sobre sus muñecas. Ahora esta le presionaba el cuello casi tanto como el humano lo hacía. El recuerdo de aquella sensación le causaba un extraño placer que no podía definir.

Debido a su concentración hacia la silla no pudo percatarse de que a su lado se encontraba una mesa que ahora Dib examinaba con un entusiasmo que lo asustaba. Lo vio girarse con muchos objetos reposando sobre sus brazos que los sostenían como un bebe.

Lo primero que tomo fueron un par de unas especias de esposas que Dib aseguro en los mangos de los brazos de la silla para luego tomar bruscamente la verde y delicada mano de Zim, quien debido a la sorpresa no pudo resistirse. Esparció sus dedos presionando el centro de su mano como quien abre la pata de un gatito para sacar sus garras y enseguida paso a tomar el extremo libre de la cadena que era una especie de rectángulo doble de metal. Coloco sus dedos entre ambas placas y Zim enseguida sintió como su carne era obligada a reducir su espacio y juntarse con su hueso. Realizo el mismo proceso con su otra mano, claro que esta parte si era de una esposa convencional, por lo que sus dedos estaban libres. Luego mostro el segundo objeto, era uno de esos artefactos que usaban los dentistas para abrir las bocas de sus pacientes, Zim la observo algo confuso. El joven azabache dibujo una sonrisa cerrada y se acercó al rostro de su enemigo. Dirigió una de sus manos a ese pequeño mentón tembloroso, uso su pulgar para recorrer aquellos labios aun húmedos debido una felación no terminada y luego coló su dedo hasta sentir su lengua, jugueteo un poco con ella antes de percatarse del temor de Zim luego de que la moviera lejos de su dedo al sentir el roce, soltó una leve carcajada.

-Eres muy tímido, Zim.

Enchancho el pulgar en sus dientes inferiores e hizo fuerza para bajar su mandíbula y abrir su boca. No tardó en aparecer aquella ansiada mirada de temor, por lo que el humano se impaciento y coloco de manera apresurada el artefacto sobre sus dientes, era completamente de metal, y no parecía que el creador hubiese lijado los extremos ya que estos raspaban las encías de Zim e iban clavándose en su carne provocándole dolor.

Dib saco de su brazo, hasta ahora doblado, unas tenazas de metal, las movió como tijeras obviamente enseñándoselas a aquel alíen asustado.

-¿Jarah jhe eh eho...? (¿Para qué es eso?-Pregunto con dificultad debido a el aparato en su boca, la fricción le hizo una herida más grande.

Dib, que hasta ahora miraba las tenazas con malicia, dirigió sus pupilas a Zim y sonrió.

-¡Para que no muerdas!

En el término de sus palabras ya tenía agarrado uno de los dientes de Zim entre ambas puntas de sus tenazas haciendo fuerza. Zim miro para todas partes confundido y descontrolado, pero solo basto un movimiento en la muñeca de Dib para escuchar un "crack" y sentir su raíz deslizándose unos infinitos segundos por su encía. El dolor era indescriptible, los irken nacían con dientes que no se caían para volver a crecer, se quedaban ahí para siempre. Por eso es que el sentir como su raíz se despegaba de su encía cortando pequeños nervios que los unían para luego deslizarse hasta dejar un hueco que se llenaba de su sangre le dolía más que a cualquier otra criatura terrestre.

-¡JHAAAAAA! ¡AH-AJ-AH-AH!-Sus gritos salían directamente de su garganta haciéndolos sonar aún más desgarradores.

-¡AHAHAHAHAHA! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Ahahaha!

Dib puso delante de sus ojos el diente que había extraído y luego lo dejo caer como si nada. Necesitaba hacerlo otra vez.

Interrumpió la respiración agitada del alíen para volver a meter las tenazas en su boca, ahora sobre otro diente. Zim quería detenerlo, tuvo la intención de sujetar su brazo pero las tenía aprisionadas y una de ellas tenía sus dedos molidos. La nueva fuerza de alguna manera logro que las placas en sus dedos se juntaran más y aplastaran sus delgados, débiles y ensangrentados dedos.

En eso, otro diente le fue removido, y otro, y otro, y otro, y otro...Ya sentía sus encías dormidas debido al dolor. No podía terminar de dar un grito cuando Dib ya le extraía otro diente y necesitaba dar otro.

Las uñas de su mano se habían salido por la presión que las placas le ocasionaban.

Cuando ya solo le quedaba un diente, un colmillo para ser más exactos, lo único que quería era que le fuera removido para terminar con ese dolor. Y así fue, Dib agito su muñeca y tomo el colmillo de Zim, pero no lo extrajo hacia arriba como todos, no, giro el diente aun en sus encías.

-Ah...-Zim dio un pequeño grito ahogado.

Y luego, para rematar, hizo fuerza hacia un lado para romper esa pequeña barrera entre un espacio de un diente con otro. Movió el diente por ambos espacios, logrando hacerse más con los segundos, en un rato la raíz se paseaba por toda su boca.

-¡JHAAAA! ¡GH!

-¡Haha! Bien, ya es aburrido.

Y de una vez saco su diente bañado de sangre y le quito el artefacto de la boca.

-Gh...Uh...Hic... ¿Porque phe eho? (¿Porque fue eso?-Pregunto lloroso.

-Ahora sabrás exactamente para que, pequeña mierdecita.

Le quito las esposas y el seguro de su cuello esperando que se levantara. Pero solo se quedó ahí.

-Oye, ya mueve-

-Ejame i'... (Déjame ir)-Interrumpió

-¡Haha! ¿¡Que?!

-Holo...Holo ejame i'(Solo...solo déjame ir)-Mirándolo a los ojos.

-¡Pft! ¡Ahahaha! Zim, me es imposible tomarte en cuenta si hablas como una vieja con cáncer ¡Ahahaha!

-¡Ghe lo juplico! (¡Te lo suplico!)

-Ya cállate y chúpamela.-Rodeo los ojos y tomo a Zim del hombro para lanzarlo al suelo y sentarse en la silla, extrañamente, ninguna placa sujeto su cuello.-Comienza.

Las encías aun le palpitaban debido al dolor, pero debía obedecer, jadeaba de dolor con unos pequeños llantos que no soportaba dar.

Camino con sus rodillas hasta estar frente a las del humano, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, así que procedió a desabrochar su cierre, solo para darse cuenta del estado de su mano, verla en ese estado le causo lastima pero debía continuar, así que se las arregló para hacerlo con la otra, le temblaba por sus llantos, Dib lo miraba aburrido.

-Cuando quieras eh...

-Lo...lo hiendo... (Lo...lo siento)-Odio tener que disculparse.

Y sin hacer esperar más a aquel humano, bajo los boxes para volver a ver aquel miembro en alto. Lo tomo con su mano sana y dirigió sus labios a la punta, los poso ahí unos segundos y comenzó a mover lentamente su mano, luego lo metió en sus labios rosando sus encías ensangrentadas, movió su cabeza de atrás para delante y luego lo saco de su boca, le dio unas lamidas lentas cubriendo el pene de Dib con su saliva ahora morada.

-Uf... ¡gh! Oh wow Zim, no...lo haces mal.-Jadeante.

Las antenas de Zim se levantaron y sus ojos se detuvieron a ver a Dib, vio sus mejillas livianamente rosadas y debido a esto sonrió, su sonrisa era...desagradable a los ojos del humano, de sus labios hasta su mentón escurría sangre, no tenía dientes y podía ver el interior de su boca debido a sus encías vacías.

-Qué asco Zim, sigue en lo que estabas.-Le empujo la cabeza.

Zim se sintió avergonzado pero siguió con lo suyo, creía que si lo hacía bien Dib lo dejaría ir. Comenzó a hacerlo más lento.

-¡Oh, ya me aburriste mierda!

Lo sujeto de las antenas y lo movió atrás y adelante. Zim sentía que la punta chocaba en su garganta y lo hacía tener unas pequeñas arcadas. Dib lo comenzó a mover más rápido y fuerte.

-¡Gh! ¡Y-ya!...¡Ah!-Dio su ultimo gemido al correrse.

Toda la esperma de Dib se fue a la garganta del alíen, quien comenzó a gritar de dolor.

-¡Aaah! ¡GHA!-Se sujetó el cuello.

-¡Ahahaha!

Aun con las antenas guardadas en sus manos tuvo una idea, sujeto con ambas manos una de ellas y comenzó a jalarla.

-A-Ah... ¡Aaah! ¡Nononono! ¡GHYAA!

-¡AHAHAHA! ¡NO SABES CUANTO AMO TUS GRITOS!

Siguió jalándola con fuerza, la piel de su cabeza se levantaba y Zim movía sus manitos desesperado. La siguió jalando hasta ver el purpura saliendo de aquella cabeza, unos pequeños hilos de carne le impedían sacar su antena, por lo que le dio el ultimo tirón para al fin tenerla en sus manos.

-¡UWAAAA! ¡AAAAH! ¡POR...POR... ¡AHHHH!-Comenzó a pasar su mano por la cavidad donde se solía encontrar su antena, quedando con las manos empapadas de sangre, no sabía si le dolía mas la quemadura en su garganta o que le hubiesen quitado una antena.- ¡A-Ay!...Gh...Hic.

Dib se quedó con aquella parte del irken y comenzó a pasearla frente a su cara, Zim la seguía con la mirada asustado hasta verla en el suelo.

-Cómetela...-Dijo en seco apuntando con el dedo la antena en el piso.

Zim lo miro horrorizado y comenzó a jadear, el inicio de un nuevo llanto.

-Ahora...

No se atrevía a cuestionarlo, mucho menos a comerse una parte de su cuerpo.

-No lo repetiré.-Levanto y dejo caer sus dedos en el brazo de la silla.

Y, contra toda su voluntad, agacho la cabeza y abrió temblorosamente su boca, dejo salir su lengua que goteaba sangre, cerro sus ojos con lágrimas y estiro su lengua para tocar el trozo muerto de su cuerpo, la toco, exhalo un pequeño llanto y antes de llevársela a la boca, sintió como sus pantalones le fueron robados y sus caderas sujetadas, en menos de un segundo sintió como algo se metió en su entrada, abrió los ojos de sorpresa y dolor.

-Oh...si, ¡gh! Ah...vamos, vamos, tu sigue.

Dib estaba embistiéndolo, sentía como sus entrañas se calentaban y le hacían espacio a ese miembro, algo no estaba bien, su respiración se agito mucho más. Sentía como el calor invadía cada rincón de su cuerpo.

-¡Ah!-Soltó un delicado gemido y enseguida cubrió sus labios para impedir el escape de más sonidos obscenos.- ¡G-gh! Uh...

-¡No te tapes la boca! Aun no te comes esa mierda. Ah...

Zim trago saliva para refrescar su garganta quemada y abrió su boca para poder comerse su antena de una vez.

-¡Hya!-Otra vez.- ¡Ngh! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Fhu!

-Oh, maldición Zim, haha, me estas succionando como una puta ¡Ah! Ahaha, la puta que eres ¡Gh!-Los jadeos interrumpían sus palabras.

-Mh ¡Ah! Ha...¡AH! ¡Gh! Ah...Uwa.-Ya no podía mas, de una vez por todas dejo caer la cara al suelo y engullo su antena, la trago enseguida para no sentir el sabor.- ¡Ngh! Fuwa...

-Ohoho...así me gusta, ven aquí, putita...Ah...

Giro a Zim de modo de poder ver su rostro, le encantaba, adoraba esas expresiones que hacía, esos ojos entrecerrados y llorosos, esas mejillas purpura, tanto por su sonrojo como por los golpes, la saliva ensangrentada deslizándose por su piel moreteada, sus labios separados y rotos dejando escapar sus gemidos y al descubierto sus encías vacías...era tan excitante, y era solo suyo.

-¡Gha! ¡Ngh! Ah...Fhu...

Había algo que lo estaba entusiasmando aún más, no era el que Zim estuviese succionándolo, no era el que estuviese moviendo sus caderas inconscientemente, era ese vientre agitado, mostrando su respiración, se contraía y se volvía a expandir. Le subió la túnica hasta el cuello para poder apreciarlo mejor.

-Ah... ¿Ngh?-Confundido.

Zim no tenía ni pezones ni ombligo.

Su vientre estaba...bien, literalmente bien, le faltaba algo. Zim era muy delgado, tanto que incluso casi podía ver su pene dentro de él.

-Tengo una idea...Ah...

Busco algo en su bolsillo, lo encontró, saco su navaja.

-¡Hya! Ah...Oh-Oh no...¡Gh!-Se asustó al recordar lo que esa navaja le había hecho.

-¡Oh sí!

Sin pensarlo dos veces clavo la navaja en el centro del estómago de Zim, era ridículamente blando.

-¡GHYAA!

Sin dejar tiempo al irken de poder gritar, deslizo la cuchilla hasta donde veía su miembro, teniendo cuidado de no cortarse.

-¡GHA! Ah-ah... ¡AHHH!-Sentía que moriría...y lo deseaba también.

-¡Oh! Hahaha.

Cerró y guardo su navaja para poder abrir el vientre de Zim, mucha mierda desconocida que no le interesaba, no buscaba sus órganos, buscaba su pene. Comenzó a embestirlo más rápido para poder verlo.

-Ah...¡Ah!...¡AH!-Ya no sabía si dolía o se sentía bien.

Finalmente dio con su miembro, sonrió y, sin ningún cuidado lo tomo dentro de las entrañas de Zim.

-¡GH!-Zim apretó los puños.

Comenzó a masturbarse dentro de Zim, se sentía doblemente bien, increíble, no podía creer lo bien que se sentía.

-¡Oh Dios! Ah... ¡Ah!

-¡GHYAAA! ¡'IB, EJTA' ENFEDMO! (¡DIB, ESTAS ENFERMO!)-Gritaba de dolor.

Molesto, Dib golpeo un órgano aleatorio de Zim, este escupió todo su aire, acompañado de sangre, al instante.

-¡No me cuestiones, maldita sea! ¡Ah! ¡Ah!

Zim recostó su mejilla en el suelo tratando de poder respirar, pero los gemidos se lo impedían.

-Oh...ya me vengo...tss ¡Ah! Zim, di que estas caliente...ahora.

-Ah...ah...hic.-Apretó sus ojos.- ¡Es-estoy calien...TE! ¡Uwaaa!

-¡Aaah!-Se corrió y lleno las entrañas de Zim.-Ah...ha...

El miembro de Zim había expulsado una especie de líquido color piel casi transparente, nunca había visto eso.

-Wow...ah, tu también tienes semen ¿eh?

-¡AAAAH! ¡AY, ME QUEMO!

-Si, si...Hahaha, aún tiene su gracia.

Quito su miembro, se subió los boxers, los pantalones, amarro su cinturón y reviso el reloj de su muñeca, las 11:00.

-Estoy bien de tiempo, Gaz no tendría porque enojarse...la muy zorra.

Le dio una última mirada a Zim antes de irse.

-Mañana...mañana iras a la escuela conmigo.-Sobo la parte trasera de su cabeza.

La única antena de Zim se levantó levemente y, mientras vio a Dib alejarse, sonrió con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y luego cerró sus ojos...hoy volvería a dormir.

-Mini-alce... ¿crees que el amo este bien?-Pregunto Gir abrazando su cerdo.

-Nunca tiende a ir a alguna parte sin ti, Gir.-Respondió la computadora.

-¿¡Entonces le paso algo?!

-Es probable...

-Ow...bueno... ¡Espero que traiga tacos!-Comenzó a bailar y se retiró de la sala-de-hacer-cosas.

-Y yo que creí que estaba tomándoselo en serio.-Dijo a modo de suspiro la computadora.

Mini-alce solo se quedó flotando ahí, feliz como siempre.

Y Zim pensaba en ellos, y en lo mucho que le gustaría su compañía.


	5. Los Pasillos

Que agotado se sentía su cuerpo, que cansadas estaban sus piernas y que pesados se encontraban sus parpados, y aun así había conseguido abrirlos para que sus ojos se enfrentaran a la realidad, el horrible entorno oscuro donde había conciliado el sueño, y bajo el una mancha de sangre seca pegada al suelo, era morada por lo que era suya, verla le recordaba a los sucesos de ayer. Dib le había hecho toda clase de atrocidades a su cuerpo, torturas que ni en los calabozos irken se practicaban, mucho menos se conocían.

¿Porque Dib actuaba así? Siempre fueron enemigos, eso estaba claro, pero nunca pensó hacerle algo parecido, su último plan nunca supo si había funcionado...Entonces recordó y abrió sus ojos más de lo que creía poder en ese momento, ¿era su culpa? No podía serlo, se supone que Dib debería haber actuado de manera contraria, su plan no podía haberle fallado. Y como humano sus efectos deberían durar menos ¿entonces cómo? Todo el tiempo estuvo al tanto de su invento, y cuando debía hacer algún deber humano dejaba a cargo a Gir...Al procesar ese recuerdo por su cabeza presiono los puños con ganas de golpearse la cara con la palma de su mano ¿De verdad había sido así de estúpido?

-Hehe...ahora sé porque desaparecieron algunas pociones irkens.-Rio irónicamente.

Era seguro que Gir había agregado elementos químicos de procedencia irken a su afrodisiaco, pero eso no explicaba por qué el efecto era tan duradero.

-Maldición...no es culpa de Zim-hic

-Lloras este o no este yo ¿verdad?

Esa voz.

-Ha, que ridículo eres Zim. Como sea, vístete.

Lanzo unas prendas que traía en los brazos de la manera más brusca que pudo para golpear a Zim, cosa que no logro debido al ligero peso de la tela.

Zim las miro y quedo ligeramente confundido a la vez que sorprendido pues era su ropa, su típica túnica fucsia con sus guantes, botas negras y su peluca.

-Como buen defensor de la tierra debo vigilar a mi enemigo, lo que implica estudiar cada una de sus pertenencias.-Dijo al ver como el irken miraba la ropa.

-Ya veo...-No quiso responder algo más largo, solo dijo lo que creyó justo y necesario.-Pero... ¿Por-

-Ayer te dije que iríamos a la eskuela juntos.-Respondió antes de que Zim terminara su obvia pregunta.-Así que apresúrate.

Esperando complacer al humano, puso la peluca sobre su cabeza, se recargo sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a subir su túnica, dejando ver sus piernas y luego su torso para finalmente quitársela. Dib se encontraba frente a él, de pie y con los brazos cruzados, a pesar de que el brillo en sus lentes le impedía ver sus ojos ya sabía que lo estaba mirando. No le tomo importancia y recogió la túnica nueva y limpia para vestir su torso. Luego de que la tela cayera sobre sus piernas se quitó las medias y por consecuencia las botas, solo para darse cuenta de que entre el montón de prendas no albergaba ninguna media.

-Fufu...-Dib soltó una pequeña risita.

De sus brazos bruzados dejo ver uno convertido en puño. Zim lo miro sin ganas de saber lo que escondía, sabiendo que no le gustaría. El humano al no ver reacción de parte del irken, comenzó a doblar las rodillas hasta llegar a la estatura de Zim. Sus miradas se conectaron traspasando el vidrio de los lentes, aquellos ojos ponían nervioso a Zim.

Dib finalizo el suspenso abriendo su puño y dejando ver lo que guardaba.

-Un...un ¿ratón?-Pregunto Zim al ver el objeto que desconocía.

-Pft...¡Ahahaha! ¡Correcto...correcto Zim! Haha, esto es un ratón.-Respondió riendo y con obvia ironía.-Esto se llama vi-bra-dor.

No, definitivamente no sabía que era aquel objeto.

-Así que...-Marco una pausa para mirar el vibrador.-Si no quieres que te duela es mejor que abras las piernas.-Termino con su típica sonrisa y la vista dirigida a la entrepierna de Zim.

El chico verde se sentía intimidado por Dib, lo cual no era nada nuevo pero era el hecho de que, de alguna forma, se lo pidiera lo que lo hacía diferente. Se guardó la vergüenza y separo de a poco y levemente sus rodillas, agacho su cabeza para esconder su rostro avergonzado, trago saliva e intentaba separarlas más.

-Maldito humano.-Pensaba molesto.

-¡Ábrelas ampliamente, maldita sea!-Exclamo.- ¡Así te rompo el culo!

Sus gritos y órdenes tan duras como vergonzosas le taladraban los oídos.

Humedeció su garganta tragando saliva, desvió la mirada y entonces levanto su túnica con ambas manos, tomando la tela con la punta de sus dedos, separo tanto sus rodillas como sus pies, vaya posición mas denigrante para un invasor irken.

-Así está mejor...Fufu~ Ahora, si de verdad no quieres que te duela debes hacer espacio.

-¡¿Q-que?!-No necesito una explicación para saber lo que debía hacer.

-Solo mete tus dedos y abre tu trasero haha no es tan difícil.

-¡Oye Dib, ya vámonos!-Se escuchó la voz de Gaz gritando desde el primer piso.

-Que molesta... ¡Espera un minuto!

-¡¿Estas en el sótano?! ¡Sabes que a papá no le gusta que entremos sin su permiso!

-¡El ya no lo usa, por algo se llevó la mayoría de sus máquinas!

-¡Eso no te da el derecho de usarlo, aun están sus herramientas y la silla para pruebas-horrorosas!

-¡Solo cállate, en un minuto estoy ahí!

-¡Un minuto! ¡¿Me oyes?!

-¡QUE SI!

Zim lograba que la voz de Gaz le llegara más clara gracias a sus antenas, aunque una de ellas estaba levemente atrofiada y oía más despacio. Escucho los pasos de la chica subir las escaleras al segundo piso ¿siempre se llevaron ASI de mal?

-Ya no hay tiempo, la puta de Gaz ya está presionándome...ha, no es mi problema si te duele.

Llevo el vibrador a sus labios y abrió su boca para expulsar su lengua y recorrerla un corto momento por parte del objeto que luego introdujo entre los muslos de Zim.

-¡Gh! ¡W-wa!-Esos sonidos obscenos saliendo de su boca otra vez.-F-fue...

-¡Hey Dib! ¿Sabes qué? ¡Me voy a ir con Tak!

-¡Argh, no me interesa, ya vete con tu novia, tortillera!-Ya harto.

Pero Gaz ya se había ido, y probablemente no escucho todo.

-Ahora...-Volviendo a Zim.

Empujo el vibrador con su dedo del medio, abriéndose paso por entre las entrañas de Zim, quien presionaba sus puños por la presión en su entrada trasera.

-Ya está...haha.

-Ghu...-Dio un jadeo a modo de suspiro.

-Ahora ponte de pie.

Sin hacer esperar al humano luego de recordar lo que paso la primera vez que no obedeció, se puso de pie enseguida, dentro de su trasero se sentía incómodo.

-Vamos.-Le dio una mirada despreciativa y comenzó a caminar.

Zim le seguía de cerca hasta llegar a esa escalera por la que fue lanzado. Dib, esa era la salida.

-¡Muévete!-Le dio con la palma de su mano a la espalda de Zim, empujando su débil cuerpo contra la escalera.

-Ya verás cuando este libre, humano.-Intento no sonreír en ese momento.

Puso sus pies sobre la escalera para luego treparla hasta el primer piso, ya ahí se dispuso a correr, pero al dar el primer pasó que lo impulsaría cayo de cara al suelo, Dib ya había salido y logro atrapar uno de los pies de Zim antes de que escapara.

-Vaya, vaya. Y yo que te estoy llevando a la eskuela.-Presiono su pie con fuerza.-Y yo que te saco para que tus ojos de mierda vean el sol...-Puso sus pies en el suelo para enseguida poner uno de estos en la espalda del irken.

-¡Kha!-Tosió por la presión repentina.

-Solo porque no pienso perder el tiempo, no te romperé la "columna"-Giro su pie con fuerza, volteo a Zim con este y lo tomo del cuello.-No quiero problemas hoy.-Comenzó a presionar sus dedos, estrujando su cuello.- ¡¿Me oyes?!

-A-Ha...M...Mh.-Emitió el típico sonido de respuesta positiva mientras intentaba asentir con la cabeza.

-¡¿ME OYES?!-Con su mano vuelta puño golpeo el rostro de Zim dejándolo en el suelo.

-¡Khaf, Khaf! ¡Si! ¡SI! ¡SI!-Humillado cubrió su rostro y grito su respuesta.

-Entonces párate y vámonos.

Limpiándose la sangre del mentón se puso de pie y luego miro a Dib, este se acercó, Zim tuvo un pequeño espasmo debido al temor pero no se movió. El humano recorrió su brazo por el cuello del alíen.

-Tengo una jeringa en mi mano, Zim, apuntando justo a tu cuello. Más te vale no alejarte.

¿Una jeringa? ¿Y para qué? De todos modos prefería no averiguarlo, ya pensaría en algo estando en la eskuela.

Cuando Dib movió sus pies para poder caminar, Zim comenzó a hacer lo mismo, y no tenia de otra alternativa, pues el agarre lo hacía moverse.

Luego de pasar unas cuantas calles llegaron a la eskuela. Estaba lloviendo y Dib solo observaba como Zim se quemaba y lloraba de dolor intentando no hacer mucho ruido ni moverse.

Caminaron por los pasillos aun juntos, todos los miraban por un momento y un par de chicas se rieron emocionadas, Dib las miro por encima del hombro levantando una ceja, Zim estaba demasiado centrado en la situación como para haberlo notado.

Ya frente a la puerta de su salón, Dib uso su posición para empujar a Zim y aprovechar para acercarse al lugar donde deberían encontrarse sus oídos y decirle...

-Te conviene no salir sin mi.-Susurrando, su respiración le causaba cosquillas.

-¡Entren ya, mocosos!-Se escuchó a la señorita Bitters gritar mientras sacudía sus manos para entrar a sus alumnos.

Dib camino hasta su asiento dejando a Zim en el suyo, ambos se encontraban muy alejados uno del otro.

-Bueno niños...

-¡Ya no somos niños, maestra!-Interrumpió Zita.

-¡Son niños hasta que yo decido que son niños!-Grito frente a la cara de Zita quien se encontraba detrás de Zim.

Fue cuando Dib decidió poner a cabo el plan por el cual había hecho a Zim ir a clases. De manera disimulada metió las manos a sus bolsillos y extrajo de una especie de control, escondió su mano bajo la mesa y presiono el único botón que había, rápidamente miro a Zim.

-¡Aaaah! ¡Nhg! Ah...ah...-De la nada Zim comenzó a gemir, pues algo en su trasero vibraba.- ¡A-ah!...Mgh.-Cubrió sus labios con ambas manos y zambullo el rostro contra la mesa, no le importaba romperse la cabeza si es que así esos humanos no lo escuchaban.

-¿Zim?-La señorita Bitters dejo de regañar a Zita y volteo a verlo.- ¿Que tienes?-No sonaba amigable pero sin duda le extrañaban y molestaban sus obscenos sonidos.

-Ah, Ah... ¡A-ah! Esta...gh-ah ¡ah! Hic...Estoy bien...n, ah... ¡Aaah!-Por más que lo intentaba, los gemidos se le escapaban.

Toda la clase guardo silencio, murmuraban entre ellos, la mayoría se encontraban sonrojados, otros reían en silencio

-¡Zim!, tienes muchos gemidos, ¡tienes gemiditis! Ve a la enfermería antes de que infectes a los demás.-Ordeno señalando la puerta.

-¡Ah!...S-si... ¡gh! Señorita...n-ngh.-Con dificultad encontró su voz, la cual salió notablemente débil.

Uso sus brazos sobre la mesa para sostener su cuerpo y no caer al pararse, ya que sus piernas flaqueaban. Al despegarse de su asiento sintió como algo líquido se deslizaba por sus ingles y de ahí, por sus piernas, y no era poco.

-¡Iuh! ¡Maestra, Zim se orino!-Dijo el compañero a la izquierda de Zim al ver liquido escurriendo por las piernas de Zim. Todos rieron ante el comentario.

-¡Bien, Zim! Antes ve al baño.

Sus rodillas chocaban entre ellas, sus gemidos seguían y su respiración era visible debido al vapor que salía de su boca.

Comenzó a caminar juntando las piernas lo más que le era posible para no derramar sus jugos. Llego los pocos pasos a la puerta para, finalmente, cerrarla tras él.

-Ah... ¿Q-que pasa?-Presionando sus manos en sus glúteos.

-No te salvaras estando afuera, Zim.-Dicho esto, giro el botón y luego guardo el control con una sonrisa.

-¡GHYAAAAA! ¡AH, AH, GH!-Antes de dar su primer paso al escape, sus glúteos vibraron lo suficiente para dejarlo recostado en el suelo.- ¡A-Ah! Ghu... ¡ngh! ¡Maldita Sea...Ah!-Golpeando el suelo con sus manos vueltas puños.

Lo más deprisa que pudo, intento pararse y, enseguida, comenzar a correr, solo para terminar en el suelo otra vez.

-Fuh... ¡Ma-maldición! ¡Nh!

Lo volvió a intentar, al suelo nuevamente, otro intento, que acabo en el suelo, una vez más, para dar con el suelo. Siguió así cada vez maldiciendo menos al momento de acabar tirado, en el corto lapso de tiempo antes de zambullir su cuerpo en el piso, se movía aproximadamente tres pasos, pero no era suficiente, así no lograría escapar, era patético, ni siquiera tenía el valor de meter sus dedos y quitar el vibrador por su cuenta, y usar el pak en la escuela llamaría la atención, de manera que todos lo verían así de vulnerable, al gran invasor Zim.

-Oye, ¿tienes tu permiso?-Escucho una amable voz acercándosele.

Giro su rostro hasta dar con el de la otra persona, se sorprendió al verlo.

-K... ¡ngh! ¡Keef!-Con el rostro pintado de alegría pronuncio su nombre.

Frente a él se encontraba quien había sido su "mejor amigo" luego del incidente, llevaba una especie de inscripción en una chapa que decía "Hall Monitor".

Lucia casi igual, obviamente más alto, su polera celeste ya no traía dibujo y era notablemente suelta, sus pantalones verdes cambiaron a unos jeans sencillos y levemente gastados acompañados de los zapatos convers que todos llevaban por la moda. Sus ojos eran rojos gracias a Zim, pero parecía recordarle y reconocerle perfectamente. Nunca lo había considerado como "ALGO" importante, pero lo conocía lo necesario como para saber que lo ayudaría.

-¡Zim! ¡Oh vaya, eres tú!-Su rostro se alegró más que el de Zim.-Ha pasado mucho, ¿qué haces ahí? ¡Vamos párate!

Extendió su mano con una amigable sonrisa que convenció a Zim para tomarla e intentar volver a usar sus piernas, logrando haber desdoblado sus rodillas, volvió a caer, pero su caída fue evitada gracias a los delgados brazos de Keef.

-¡AH! ¡Ngh! Ah, ah, ah...Fuh...-Volvió a gemir.

Dejo su cuerpo a merced de Keef, pues no se sentía con las fuerzas de volver a pararse. Sujeto con fuerza la polera del chico e intento descansar en sus brazos expulsando sus marcados gemidos, eran tantos, que se agotaba, su lengua escapo de su boca y descanso en sus labios mientras seguía expulsando aire caliente.

-Z-Zim...t-t-te...¿te encuentras bien?-Keef, que no sabía lo que le pasaba a su amigo, se sonrojo hasta las orejas ante tal circunstancia, con ayuda de tres años de terapia había logrado reconocer al verdadero Zim, y con otros dos, olvidar su obsesión por él, pero ahora que lo volvía a ver, estaba en juego el funcionamiento de esta y el control que tenía sobre sí mismo, no se la estaba poniendo fácil.-Eh...¿Vienes de...de la clase de gimnasia? Hehe...-Simulo su "situación" cambiando un poco el tema esperando encontrar el verdadero motivo.

Zim sujeto y presiono con más fuerza la camisa en sus manos para levantar el rostro y toparse con los confundidos ojos de Keef. Seguía gimiendo, y si no lo hacía, jadeaba.

-Por... ¡ah!...kgh, por favor ¡AH, NGH! Te necesito...ah...Ahora.-Con dificultad pronuncio sus palabras.-Keef...-Sin querer dijo el nombre a modo de jadeo.

-Umh...-Dudo y paso saliva por su garganta para aclarar su voz.- ¿A-aquí?-No sabía bien a lo que Zim se refería, pero con la mente de un adolescente en plena pubertad no habían muchas opciones en una situación así.

-¡Ngh! No...Ah...mi-mi casa ¡Ah! Debemos, ah, debemos ir...a mi casa ¡AH! ¡Oh por...!

Ahora sus opciones se habían reducido. Dudoso tomo el cuerpo de Zim por debajo de sus brazos y lo apego a la pared más cercana.

-¡N-No te preocupes, Zim, nadie usa este pasillo, me-menos a esta hora!-Lo tomo por los hombros para aclararle lo que pasaba.

Pero no era de extrañar que el alíen no comprendiera absolutamente nada.

Keef uso una de sus rodillas para marcar la entrepierna del irken y presionarla levemente sobre esta.

-¡Hya! Mgh...Kgh...Ah, ah, ah...-Los procedimientos de Keef no ayudaban.

-Va-vaya...Hehe, nunca había hecho esto.-Rio nervioso.

Uso una de sus manos para colarse por la túnica de Zim y recorrer con delicadeza todo su torso, para suerte del alíen, no recorrió el lugar donde se encontraba el ombligo, que obviamente no tenia, y cuando estaba por llegar a sus pezones, Zim exclamo.

-¡O-oye! Ah...Ese...ese lugar... ¡No! ¡Gh!-Para evitar ser descubierto.

-Oh...está bien...entonces.-Bajo hasta su trasero y acomodo ambas manos en el.- ¿Aquí?

-¡Hiii! ¡A-Aaaah! ¡Ngh!-Cubrió su boca, aunque desearía haber usado sus manos para golpear a aquel humano atrevido.

Keef no perdió el tiempo, hundió su rostro en el delgado cuello de Zim, aspiro con timidez su aroma, para luego masajear aquel trasero, fue entonces que noto una leve vibración en sus glúteos, pero que finalmente tomo como una muestra del nerviosismo de Zim. Deposito un tímido beso en su cuello y metió ambas manos por debajo de la túnica de Zim para acariciar el mismo lugar, sorpresa, sus manos terminaron mojadas y pegajosas.

-Vaya, Zim...No-no sabía que fueras tan...ya sabes.

-¡Hya! ¡Ngh! Huma...gh...no, Ha...Quita-tu-¡WHA!-Se sorprendió al sentir como uno de los dedos se colaba entre sus posaderas, con cuidado.- ¡W-Wha! Ese...lugar... ¡ngh! No puedes...

-E-Esta bien, Zim, juro que me detendré si te duele.

Coloco su rostro frente al de Zim, tenía una mueca de confusión y estaba teñido de un brillante morado.

Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a acercar su rostro, en cambio los de Zim no podían estar más abiertos, y debido a la pared, no podía alejarse. Más fue su sorpresa cuando Keef abrió levemente la boca.

-¡V-v-v-va a comerme los labios!-Pensó asustado.

Y cuando ya había aceptado lo que ocurriría cerrando sus ojos con desagrado, Keef cayó al suelo de lado.

Luego de escuchar el sonido de su caída, abrió los ojos. Y ahí lo vio, era Dib, mostrando su puño manchado de rojo. Estaba sorprendentemente enojado, era cosa de mirar su rostro.

-¡HIJO DE RE MIL PUTA!-Grito Dib con una voz casi gutural que asusto tanto a Zim, como a Keef.

El pelirrojo yacía en el suelo con parte de los labios rotos y la mejilla morada con la palma de su mano sobre ella.

Dib comenzó a acercarse con pasos marcados hacia Keef, haciendo notar que usaba bototos. Volteo el cuerpo del chico con su pie, para luego sostenerlo del cuello contra la pared.

-¡¿QUE MIERDA CREES QUE HACES, AH?! ¡MARICON!

-¡¿Q-que?! ¡Oye, yo solo-

Antes de terminar de hablar, un puño le llego con fuerza al estómago, y por consecuencia expulso todo su aire, por lo que lanzo un, obviamente, ahogado y fino jadeo, ante esto Dib sonrió.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿TU QUE?!

Mientras Keef intentaba recuperar el aliento, Dib hacia lo posible por que no le llegara, presionando su cuello con ambas manos, lo estrujaba.

-¡Vamos, vamos! Querías cogértelo ¡¿Verdad?! ¡Vamos, contesta!

-A-Ah...-Lo que dijo no fue ni el intento de una respuesta, si no el intento de respirar.

-Escucha, en este momento tengo la fuerza necesaria para hacerte trizas el cuello. Más te vale responder.

Ante su declaración, Keef intento asentir con la cabeza.

-Hm...-Dib levanto una ceja con el rostro nulo ante emociones.-Entonces...-Remplazo sus dedos en el cuello del pelirrojo por su brazo sobre este.-Movámonos.

Zim seguía gimiendo y jadeando, estaba de pie pero con las rodillas juntas, bajo el, un charco de considerable tamaño, obviamente hecho con sus fluidos. Había observado su discusión un tanto preocupado, pero no se le paso por la cabeza la idea de interferir si Dib estaba ahí.

-Tu también muévete, puta.-Ordeno que llegara a su lado haciendo un pequeño movimiento de cabeza.

Pero el irken en lugar de acercarse, se apegó más a la pared y observo a Dib molesto. El humano dio un suspiro rodeando los ojos, para luego dar un paso frente a Zim y dirigir su rodilla con fuerza a su estómago.

-¡GH!

-¡Zim!-Se soltó de Dib y se dirigió al chico lastimado.- ¡¿Zim estas bien?!

-Ha...-Suspiro.-Me enferman. Solo apresúrense y vámonos antes de que esos imbéciles de los maestros se den cuenta.

-No te entiendo, ¿dónde quieres llevarnos? Es más... ¿qué crees que haces llevándome a donde sea luego de golpearme? No creas que me llevaras, menos luego de golpear a Zi-

Callo al instante sus quejas cuando Dib, luego de un suspiro, mostro su arma y la posiciono en la frente de Zim.

-Eres tasan ruidoso, Hehe, bueno...te mueves ¡O JURO QUE LE VUELO LA PUTA CABEZA! Lo he hecho antes, no me costara hacerlo de nuevo, menos a esta zorra barata.

-Kgh...

Dudo un momento, pero si la vida de Zim dependía de él, entonces no tenía ese privilegio. Se levantó con cuidado mirando a Dib.

-Entonces nos vamos.-Se volteo y guardo el arma en su bolsillo pero aun sosteniéndola.-Y trae a la puta de Zim también.

-Está bien, Zim, ya hare algo, tú no te preocupes.

Le dijo mientras lo ayudaba a pararse, el rostro del irken estaba desanimado, ni pareció haberle importado lo que pasaba y sus gemidos ya eran solo jadeos. Keef intento sonreírle aun con sus nervios, acaricio sus falsos cabellos, por instinto, Zim levanto el rostro, dando a Keef la oportunidad de besar su mejilla y dejarlo con unos rápidos parpadeos por la impresión.

-Ahora vamos ¿si?-Le sonrió.-Todo estará bien.

Ese amable rostro le daba la suficiente confianza para seguirle aunque el guía fuese Dib. Levanto su cuerpo con sus piernas temblorosas y ayuda de Keef.

-¿Piensan moverse?-Dib observo la escena con ambas manos en los bolsillos y sin expresión.

-Vamos...-Dijo Keef suprimiendo el enojo.

Ambos chicos levemente heridos siguieron al azabache a unos pasos de distancia, con pasos livianos para no ser escuchados por los maestros. Siguieron así hasta llegar a la calle, como era de esperarse, no había nadie en la puerta de la eskuela, por lo que no tuvieron mayores problemas en salir.

Mientras continuaban pasando calle tras calle, Dib quito la mano de su bolsillo sosteniendo una caja de cigarrillos. Abrió la cajita con el pulgar y saco un cigarro con los labios para luego encenderlo con el encendedor que también estaba acompañando a sus cigarros, se detuvo y volteo a ver a los chicos.

-¿Fumas Keef?-Pregunto luego de expulsar humo por su boca.

-Eh...no...No, no fumo.-Haciendo una mueca.

-Ahora lo harás.-Luego de rodear los ojos, acerco la caja a Keef.

-Pe-pero...

-Ahora lo HARAS.-Dijo lo último presionando los dientes.

Sin más opción, saco un cigarro con la yema de los dedos, luego Dib avanzo para encenderle el cigarro. Vio que Zim estaba ahí, lo miro un momento y soltó el humo en su rostro.

-¡Ack! Khaf...Khaf.-Tosió un par de veces.

El humano de lentes sonrió ante su reacción mientras que el pelirrojo lo miraba molesto.

-Solo fuma ¿quieres?-Mientras se adelantaba con el cigarrillo entre los dedos.

Con desagrado, Keef aspiraba del cigarro, pero al momento de exhalar el humo, este salía gracias a su tos.

-Pft...Haha.-Rio levemente Dib.

Unas cuadras más de caminata y habían llegado a la propiedad de los Membrana. Al observarla, Keef aprecio la falta de mantenimiento de la casa, a pesar de ser una para gente con dinero.

-¿Vas a entrar o te quedaras mirando cómo idiota?

-¡Ah! Si, si...pero ¿puedo saber por qué debo entrar?

-Lo veras cuando entres, y recuerda que puedo disparar cuando me dé la gana.-Seguido, puso el cigarro en sus dientes y abrió la puerta sin entrar.-Ahora entra.-Ordeno señalando con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Vamos, Zim.

Pero él no quería, ¡por Dios!, no quería volver a entrar ahí, no volvería a entrar ahí.

-Zim, ¡¿quieres morir, alíen de mierda?!

-¡Si! ¡Si, mátame, mátame ahora! Porque no pienso volver a entrar ahí ¡¿me oyes?! ¡NO VOLVERE A ENTRAR AHI!-Grito con toda la fuerza que pudo y comenzó a correr.

-¡Zim!-Keef intento detenerlo hasta que escucho un fuerte sonido que lo congelo. Vio a Zim caer al suelo y lentamente giro su cabeza para toparse con Dib y el arma en sus manos.-...Tú...

-No molestes, que no lo mate, solo está dormido.-Aspiro la nicotina para luego volver a expulsarla.-Es un tranquilizante, y se cayó porque le di al tobillo. Ahora entra.

Los nervios de Keef se calmaron un poco más pero, obviamente, no por completo.

Dio una última mirada a Zim antes de entrar, vio como Dib lo tomaba del pie y comenzaba a arrastrarlo a la entrada.

Dentro de la casa, Dib indico las escaleras con su cigarro en mano, indicación que Keef siguió también con el cigarro en su mano.

-La alfombra, levántala.

No comprendió exactamente a lo que se refería, pero no le tomo importancia suficiente como para cuestionarlo, por lo que lo hizo. Se encontró con la puerta de madera, la cual, asumió que debía abrir, y al ver la escalera, supuso que debía bajar.

-Eres bastante más listo que Zim...que lastima.-Dijo para sí mismo y luego salto hacia el sótano, no sin antes haber dejado caer a Zim.

-¡No era necesario tirarlo!

-Para mí sí.

-Bueno, ya estoy aquí... ¿ahora qué?

-Keef...sabes lo que es follar ¿verdad?

El nombrado se sonrojo ante esa palabra.

-Te refieres a... ¿hacer el amor?-Sintió como si de su cara fuera a salir vapor.

-¡Ahahaha! No Keef, FO-LLAR.

-No entiendo la diferencia...ni dónde quieres llegar.

-Desnuda a Zim.

-¡¿Co-cómo?!

-Ibas a hacerlo en la eskuela ¿verdad? ¿Cuál es la diferencia?-Le dedico una extraña sonrisa.-Ahora ¡DESNUDALO!

-¡Tch! De acuerdo.

Comenzó a doblar sus rodillas para llegar a una estatura un tanto más alta que la de Zim en el suelo. Entonces paso saliva por su garganta y levanto con delicadeza la única prenda que traía, sin contar sus botas y guantes, la túnica, quedo en shock ante el cuerpo que tanto deseaba ver.

-Así es, Keef...Zim es un alíen.-Se agacho hasta la altura de Keef.- ¿Qué te parece?

-...Yo.-Se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo.- ¡Yo me voy!-Comenzó a caminar.

-Vaya...tú si eres una mierda de persona, Keef. Era tu mejor amigo ¿no? Y ahora que descubres lo que realmente es, lo abandonas.

-Pero...pero ¡¿cómo se supone que reaccione?!-Se volteo para ver la figura de Dib ahora de pie.

-¿Te causa asco?

-¿Que dices...?

-¿Curiosidad?

-Yo no...

-¿Frustración? ¿Enojo? ¿Decepción?

-Oye, eso no puede...

-O tal vez... ¿excitación?

El pelirrojo no pudo responder ante lo último, porque podía tener algo de razón, en lugar de hacerlo, solo desvió la mirada.

-Entonces...-Comenzó a acercarse.- ¿Cuál es el problema? FO-LLA-TE-LO.

Su rostro había cambiado, así como la idea de irse. Presiono los puños y camino hasta el alíen desmayado, quito la túnica de su cuerpo para poder admirar su desnudez, era tan delgado y pequeño, pequeño como un niño de primaria.

-Si le quitas el "pelo" encontraras otra sorpresa.-Dibujo comillas con sus dedos y una sonrisa en sus labios.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, levanto su cabello desde donde, se supone, están las raíces, y encontró un par de delgadas y negras...

-Antenas...bastante cliché ¿no?

-Supongo...

-Bueno, tú sigue.

Antes de que Keef separara las piernas del alíen, Dib se interrumpió presionando su cigarro en la mitad del delgado abdomen de Zim y, de esta manera, despertándolo.

-¡Ay! ¡AYAYAY! ¡GHYAA! ¡¿QUE PASA, QUE PASA?!-Abrió los ojos abruptamente debido al dolor.

-No querrás fallártelo sin que gima ¿verdad? ¡AHAHAHA!-Rio como descontrolado luego de volver a quemarlo en un área distinta.

-Eres extraño...-Sin tomarle importancia a lo gritos que Zim daba.

-Tú también puedes hacerlo.-Calmando sus carcajadas.

-¿Yo?

-Ya está acostumbrado, y créeme. Te volverás adicto a sus gritos.

-Keef... ¡KEEF, DIJISTE QUE ME AYUDARIAS!-Con su voz temblorosa.

Ignoro sus objeciones y uso el cigarro que tanto le había costado fumar, para rostizarle la lengua.

-¡GHAAAAAA! ¡¿PODQUE?! ¡WAAA!

-¡AHAHAHAHA! ¡Eres increíble, así se hace! ¡AHAHAHA!-Dib reía a más no poder.

-He...Hehe... ¡Hahaha! ¡Vaya, esto es divertido!-Su risa comenzó a crecer.

Separo las verdes y delgadas piernas de Zim, para luego meter unos dedos y toparse con el vibrador, sonrió, y bajo sus pantalones.

-Espera... ¡Espera Keef! ¡No toques a Zim! ¡No toques a Zim! ¡NO TOQUES A...! ¡GH! ¡AH!

Entre sus órdenes al estilo de suplicas, Keef metió su pene erecto entre las húmedas paredes de Zim, chocando con el vibrador aun encendido y metiéndolo mas adentro.

-¡AH! ¡NNH! ¡NGH! ¡HA! ¡KEEF...! ¡YA DETENTE! ¡AH...! Tu no...-Entre gemido y gemido, intentaba detener a su acompañante pelirrojo.

-¿Qué pasa, Zim? Ha...¿Tan malo es que sea yo...?

-¡Haa! ¡Ya detén...gh...te! ¡HUMANO!-Estaba preparado para dar un golpe cuando sus brazos fueron sujetados con fuerza desde atrás.

-No te pongas agresivo, Zim.-Dib había sujetado ambas muñecas y las apreso contra el suelo.

-Dib... ¡GH! ¡DIB!

-Zim...Ha...No digas su nombre ¡haa! ¡Di el mío!

Cuando Zim estaba a punto de contestar con una respuesta negativa, los labios le fueron sellados por otro par, Keef lo estaba besando, y no parecía querer parar, usaba su lengua para recorrer cada parte de su pequeña boca, lo sentía mas asqueroso que chupar el miembro de Dib, quien por cierto ya no estaba sosteniendo sus manos ni se encontraba cerca. Apretó sus parpados mientras Keef seguía violando su boca, enviaba saliva a la de Zim y esta le quemaba, su boca no podía estar más caliente, no podía respirar, no podía quitárselo de encima, de pronto algo le corto levemente el cuello, sentía el asqueroso sabor de la saliva ajena mezclado con... ¡¿sangre?!

-Te has pasado, hijo de puta.-La voz de Dib se hizo escuchar.

Al abrir sus ojos se encontró con la mirada perdida y vacía de Keef, que ya no se movía...ni respiraba. Movió su cabeza para quitar el rostro de Keef de encima, y al hacerlo, la cabeza de este rodo por el suelo.

-¡HIII!-Grito horrorizado.

No podía apartar la mirada de la cabeza, mientras giraba dejaba rastros de sangre, mucha sangre, no desvió su vista hasta que una mano la levanto del suelo.

-Así es mejor ¿no? Puta.

Pateo el cuerpo muerto Keef, quitándolo de encima de Zim y dejando una mancha de sangre que escurría por su torso.

Dib sostenía, en una mano, la cabeza de Keef, y en la otra, una especie de katana bañada de rojo.

-A papá le gusta coleccionar estas cosas.-Refiriéndose a la espada.

Zim no lograba escuchar lo que Dib decía por estar demasiado centrado en lo sucedido. Su respiración agitada debido al miedo.

-Ha...-Suspiro mirando la cabeza que sujetaba en su mano.-Estaba poniéndose tan excitante...no tenía por qué haber hecho eso, me quede duro por su culpa...-Sonrió.-Pero es solo un detalle, Huhu...

Dejo caer la katana junto con su pantalón y bóxer, exponiendo su erección. Tomo la cabeza por las mejillas con ambas manos.

-Asegúrate de mirar, Zim.

Y metió su pene por la carne muerta de la garganta. Comenzó a mover la cabeza de Keef y sus caderas.

-Oh vaya...se siente...gh... ¡Wow! Ahaha.

Penetro la garganta del chico tan rápido como pudo. La sangre hacía de lubricante y no le era difícil moverse. La carne muerta era blanda, lo que facilitaba su avance.

Zim miraba la escena con desagrado y horror.

-Ya...voy a... ¡Ah! Ha...

Eyaculo, y su esperma salió por la boca del muerto.

-¡Hahahaha! ¡Está vomitando semen! ¡Ahahaha!

Luego de acabar estiro sus dedos, y por consecuencia la cabeza cayó al suelo, el pateo con el tobillo mientras caminaba hasta el chico verde.

-¿Por qué...? Keef nunca...-Sin despegar la mirada del suelo.

-Pero lo hizo, Zim.-Se interpuso entre la cabeza y la mirada de Zim.-Lo hizo y lo hubiera seguido haciendo.

-¡Mientes! Ese no...Ese no era...-Por fin podía sacar su voz.- ¡Fuiste tú! ¡¿Que le hiciste?!

-¡Hahahaha! Que atrevido te pones de repente...Ha, ¿qué cigarros crees que fumo, Zim?

-Así que si fuiste tú-

Mientras le hablaba con una voz confiada y atrevida, Dib agarro y presiono sus mejillas con su mano entera y hundió sus dedos en ella.

-¡SI YO FUI!-La voz gutural de Dib lo asustaba más que la mirada que le dedicaba.- ¡¿ALGUN PROBLEMA?! ¡CREO HABERTE DICHO QUE ERAS MI PUTA!-Comenzó a hundir las uñas.- ¡MIO, MIO, MIO, MIO!

En verdad Zim no entendía a los humanos, pero por sobre todo, no entendía a Dib, y no entendía como unas simples miradas acompañadas con el "todo" de Dib, podía aterrarlo tanto, y sabía perfectamente que ese temor lo demostraba con su mirada...cuanto odiaba eso de él.

-¡Ah, esa mirada! ¡Solo quiero ver esa expresión tuya por siempre, Zim!

Luego de esto, Zim vio el brillo de la afilada navaja de Dib sobre él, luego no vio nada, pero sintió un ardor increíble en su ojo, Dib la había clavado en su ojo.

-Si, si...esa mirada, amo tanto esa mirada...Ahaha.

-¡UWAAA-A...ACK! ¡GHH!-Apretó los dientes para intentar soportar el dolor.

Dib hundió la navaja y luego la giro, para finalmente retirarla con esa gran pupila fucsia incrustada en la punta.

-¡GHH!

Guardo el ojo en su bolsillo con la mirada centrada en el rostro adolorido del alíen. Ahora sin un ojo su rostro se veía más...más a su gusto. Le parecía gracioso ver como aquellas constelaciones de lágrimas solo escapaban de uno de sus ojos, mientras que del otro solo escurría esa purpura sustancia liquida.

-Ahora...quiero intentar algo...Hahaha.

Apego una de las manos de Zim al suelo, y acto seguido clavo su navaja en la palma hasta atravesar el suelo junto con su carne, un hermoso sonido se hizo escuchar, un agudo y callado "squysh".

-¡UWAAA! ¡AH! ¡DIB, ESTO...! ¡Maldi...! ¡Gh!... ¡Quítale esto a Zim!

Dib no tuvo interés en escucharlo, ya que estaba centrado en buscar algo dentro de su bolso. Su brazo se movía por la búsqueda, y en el momento que su brazo se detuvo, Zim sabia que lo había encontrado.


	6. Indecencia Transgenica

**¡** **ADVERTENCIA!**

 **En este capítulo ya se hacen presentes las parafilias.**

 **Sé que está en las categorías, pero quería recordarlo UwU**

 **El significado del título estará en las notas finales nwn**

 **Sin más preámbulos, les dejo con lo "interesante" -u-**

El suspenso había acabado, Dib dio a conocer el objeto que con tanta emoción buscaba entre sus cosas. Era largo, negro y al parecer de plástico, de considerable tamaño, sobre él, pequeñas montañitas, aquel artilugio tenía una forma que recordaba haber visto antes, pero ¿Qué era? Obviamente debía esperar otros segundos para que el humano le diera a saber lo que el desconocía, y el ardor tanto en el vacío de su ojo como en su mano, no ayudaban a su concentración.

-Hehe…-Dib solo río, esa maldita risa sádica que para peor, le era dedicada a él.

Dejo caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre el cuerpo del alíen, cayó sentado sobre las piernas de Zim.

-La otra vez me fije en algo.-El humano había cambiado un poco el tema.

-¿En…?-No estaba seguro de si debía responder o no, pero prefirió arriesgarse.

-Zim, tienes nervios en tus antenas.-Parecía estar aguantando una, aunque pequeña, obvia risa.

-¿Qué pasa con eso…?-No podía comprender los significados que Dib le daba a sus propias palabras, si, tenía nervios en las antenas, ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con la situación?

-Haha… ¡haha! Quítatelas.

-¿Qué…que cosa?-Ya comenzaba a estar alerta, porque la risa de Dib se hizo aparecer.

-¡Las antenas, Zim! ¡QUIERO QUE TE QUITES LAS ANTENAS, AMABAS! ¡HAHAHA!-La boca de Dib temblaba al reír, y sus ojos tenían pequeños espasmos.

Ahora si estaba arruinado, nunca en su vida podría ser capaz de arrancarse una parte del cuerpo, menos las antenas, en las antenas se encontraban los nervios más sensibles de los cuerpos de los irkens. Y que ese humano se lo pidiera como si fuera quitarse una prenda…Lo peor es que sabía que debía obedecer, pasara lo que pasara se vería obligado a hacerlo, y eso era algo que no podía imaginarse. Si el que le hubiesen quitado una sola dolió muchísimo, arrancárselas el mismo y AMBAS, sería un total infierno.

-¿Qué pasa?-Hablo luego no escuchar su respuesta.- ¿Qué no me vas a obedecer?-Pregunto confiado de sus órdenes.

Los pequeños labios de Zim aspiraban armar la forma de una sonrisa en su rostro, una que parecía desplomarse y que temblaba al ser creada pero no dejaba de ser construida una y otra vez, mientras que su brazo libre, hasta ahora apegado a su cuerpo y el suelo, era levantado bajo toda objeción de su parte, intentaba llevar su mano completamente tiesa hasta su nuca, lugar donde sus delgadas antenas albergaban. Finalmente dejo caer su pesada mano sobre su antena. Miro a Dib con su deforme sonrisa, y él le devolvió una más extraña, esa que lo asustaba, el azabache inmediatamente extirpó la navaja del suelo que sujetaba la muñeca del irken y le impedía el agarre de su segunda antena, gotas de sangre salpicaron al salir de la mano.

-¡Kh!-Intentó suprimir un pequeño grito de dolor.

Ya preparado, mordió sus labios y cerro el único ojo que le quedaba y que yacía abierto para luego comenzar a jalar de sus antenas con falta de fuerza.

-Si no acabas rápido me temo que lo hare yo.-Al percatarse del poco entusiasmo del chico verde.

Y al hacerse una pequeña mentira de que Dib estaba siendo paciente hoy para poder tener un poco más de valentía, la navaja recién quitada de su mano volvió a estar dentro de su carne, incrustada dentro de su abdomen.

-¡Gh-a! ¡¿Qué…?!

-Ya termina con eso, Zim, fufu~

Sentía la punta de la cuchilla atravesar su pescuezo y hundirse por su carne lentamente.

-¿Qué…que estás haciendo, humano? ¡Gh! Eso duele.-Ansiaba respuesta.

-¡Cállate!-Gritó luego de perder su concentración.

Al cabo de sus palabras le dio un giro a su mano, y por consecuencia, a la navaja, formando así una especie de agujero. Finalmente quito la cuchilla llevándose consigo los restos de carne muerta cortada en el proceso, pequeños trocitos de blanda y gelatinosa carne alienígena que salpicaron cerca de su cuello dándole espasmos de escalofríos.

-¡Ugh!

-Más te vale apresurarte.-Recalco su orden anterior y se puso de pie para ir a algún lugar del sótano.

Sus pequeñas manos temblaban al intentar hacer algo contra su voluntad, solo estaba estirando sus antenas, y aun así, lloraba por hacerlo.

-Jala de ellas, Zim.-La voz de Dib.

Había vuelto enseguida, y en su mano sostenía desde los cabellos la cabeza de Keef cubierta de su semen.

-Jala, jala hasta cortar tus nervios, HAHA… ¡Ahaha!

-Ghu…-Se preparó para lo que fuera y tiro de ellas con fuerza.- ¡AUH! GH…

Su carne comenzaba a levantarse de su sitio sosteniendo las raíces de las antenas e impidiendo su escape.

-¡Con fuerza! ¡Haha! ¡Siente como te amputas a ti mismo! ¡AHAHAHA!

Dib saco la hoja de la navaja y la dirigió al rostro de Keef, exactamente a su boca, sobre su lengua, y comenzó a presionar hasta cortarla, y al estar separada de su cuerpo, la tomo con sus manos casi exprimiéndola, se agacho a la altura de Zim y abrió su boca con su mano ensangrentada.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡MGH!-No pudo reproducir palabras con la boca llena.

Dib metió la lengua de Keef a la boca del irken.

-Muérdela, atraviésala con tus inútiles dientes, Zim, es una buena manera de olvidar el dolor ¡haha!

-N-No… ¡Blrgh!-Una arcada salió de su boca debido al asco.

Era blanda, ese trozo de cuerpo era blando, húmedo y asquerosamente viscoso, y traía aquel líquido que salía del miembro de Dib, y se encontraba dentro de su boca patinando gracias a su saliva, era asqueroso. Si quería terminar con eso, solo podía hacer una cosa, y lo supo todo el tiempo. Enrollo sus antenas alrededor de sus delgadas muñecas y comenzó a hacer fuerza.

-¡GAH! ¡A-AH! ¡Ghaa!-Dolía, y al gritar, le lengua de Keef se deslizaba a su garganta.- ¡Ack! ¡Blrgh!

Las heridas en su cabeza se estaban formando, su piel ya estaba cediendo. Siguió jalando con más fuerza que antes, y sin darse cuenta mordió ese asqueroso trozo de carne humana, hundió sus dientes en ella, hasta que por fin dio el último jalón para tener sus antenas en sus manos. Al instante sintió un adormecimiento en los agujeros que se había creado, luego el ardor que causaba el que el aire entrara a su herida y chocara con su carne interna.

-Pft… ¡AHAHAHA! HAHA… ¡AHAHA!

Zim escucho como último, la descontrolada risa de su enemigo y luego cayó inconsciente, pues este había aprovechado su posición para patear su cabeza con la punta de su pie.

Sus parpados se abrieron con pereza revelando su único ojo que, ahora despierto, observaba su entorno. Se hallaba recostado sobre lo que parecía ser una mesa, y en el ambiente, un marcado aroma a tabaco mezclado con el olor putrefacción del cadáver de Keef, era desagradable.

-Puta de mierda.-La voz de Dib.-Duermes demasiado.

Zim busco la silueta del humano con su mirada siendo dirigida a todas partes.

-Antes de eso…fufu. Quiero que veas los "arreglos" que le hice a tu cuerpo aburrido.-Marco la palabra "arreglos"

Puso sus manos frente a su cara, solo una herida en una de ellas, pero al momento de separarlas vio su abdomen, su impresión comió sus palabras.

-¿Qué no hice un buen trabajo? ¡Ahahaha! ¡Ack! ¡Khaf, Khaf!-Debido a que se encontraba fumando, su risa se vio interrumpida.

Su cuerpo había cambiado en unos pequeños aspectos, pero los odiaba. En su torso había un pequeño agujero, y subiendo un poco, había un par de montañas de su carne.

-Tu…yo… ¿Qué? Yo….Ah…-No lograba formular mensaje alguno.

-Zim, son solo pezones y ombligo, fufu.

Y era justamente eso la razón por la que lo odio, esas eran anatomías del cuerpo humano, no quería parecer una asquerosa criatura inferior, que repugnante.

-Era un proceso muy sencillo, no podía simplemente no hacerlo.

Entonces Zim pudo verlo, había estado a sus espaldas y ahora frente a él.

-Veras.-Aspiro de su cigarro y expulso el humo girando el rostro.-Lo primero que hice fue un "prototipo" de ombligo extrayendo algo de tu carne, la cual utilicé para hacer la forma de los pezones, obviamente seria aburrido si no tenías sensibilidad, por lo que use los nervios de tus antenas en tus nuevos pezones, ¡¿ACASO NO SOY UN GENIO?!-Llevando bruscamente su rostro frente al perturbado alíen.- ¡LO SOY, LO SOY! ¡Verdaderamente soy un genio! ¡Hahahaha!

-¡No! ¡Estás loco!-Descaradamente le grito a Dib en su cara palabras ofensivas.- ¡Loco! ¡Enfermo! Eso…eso es lo que eres… ¡es-estas enfermo! Guh…Convertir a Zim en un repulsivo humano…tu-

El rostro de Dib se tornó serio y antes de que Zim terminara sus insultos, este le agarro la cara desde las mejillas.

-Quiero que repitas eso mientras te parto el culo, Zim ¿¡QUE TE PARECE?!

-No...No te atrevas.-Su miedo le impidió hablar más alto.

-Haha, que no me atreva dices.-Aspiro por última vez su cigarro para luego dejarlo caer y pisarlo.-Creo que jugare un poco.

Dib llevo su dedo índice con el anular cerca del "ombligo" de Zim.

-Gh...-Un pequeño quejido al sentir las frías manos de Dib.

El humano uso sus dedos como un par de piernas caminando por esa piel suave y delicada, deslizándose de vez en cuando dándole escalofríos a Zim. Un pequeño temblor se hizo presente luego de que Dib rozara su nuevo pezón.

-Fufu...

Al notar esa reacción en Zim luego de tocar lo que había creado se propuso jugar más tiempo, ya que, pensándolo bien, no había visto las muchas otras reacciones que ese alíen podía tener además del dolor.

Subió sus mangas hasta los codos y coloco ambas manos sobre los pezones de Zim para luego presionarlos un poco, el irken reacciono y detuvo las inquietas manos de Dib con las suyas.

-Ni te atrevas.-Dedicándole una de sus mejores miradas de odio.

-¿O qué?-Hablo soltando el último aliento del cigarro en su boca.

-O yo... ¡Ah! No...Los presiones.-Con la inútil fuerza de recién despertado intento apartar a Dib.

-Haha, entonces ¿qué tal si...?

-¡GHYA!-Luego de su grito ocupo sus manos para tapar su boca.

Dib tomo los pezones con sus dedos y los giro sin cuidado, olvidando que estaban recién agregados en su cuerpo. Luego comenzó a frotar sus pulgares aferrados a la piel.

-¡Nh...Ha-fu...!-Estaba a punto de golpearlo con sus piernas, pero desistió luego de recordar las consecuencias que llevaba el separarlas.

-En estos momentos necesitaría de un taladro, Hehe.

-¡¿QU-

-Peeeero no hay tiempo para eso.-Con un tono de leve decepción.-Ya que quiero probar este bebe ¡haha!

Volvió a mostrar aquel objeto negro que Zim desconocía.

-¿Que...para que...que eso?

-Ah, es un consolador, va en tu ano, Zim.-Otra vez hizo marcar su odiosa y sádica sonrisa.

Sabía que ya no tenía antenas, pero probablemente se hubieran levantado para luego caer debido a su miedo sorpresivo, aunque su mirada era más que suficiente para que el humano lo notara.

-Vaya, no te asustes, haha, es uno suave... ¡pft!-Trago su carcajada ante la mentira que había creado.

-Me...me dolerá, Dib-apestoso.-Recordando las veces anteriores que tuvo algo ahí.

-Si abres las piernas quizás duela menos, haha...Solo quizás.

Zim lo sabía, sabía que solo eran mentiras, sucias y despreciables mentiras de un sucio y despreciable humano. Durante todas sus "sesiones" tuvo sus piernas ampliamente separadas y el dolor era inmenso. Entonces ¿porque? ¿Por qué estaba exponiendo su privacidad a ese humano?

-Quiero que cierres los ojos...digo, tu ojo ¡Haha! Claro, claro haha, yo te quite uno ¡haha!-Dib reía con sus propias bromas nada graciosas ante el alíen.

Zim miro al azabache solo por un segundo, trago saliva y tapo sus ojos con sus manos, a pesar de faltarle uno de ellos. Con un aura de "que sea lo que vaya a ser" se preparó para lo que viniese.

-Nh...¡Gh! ¡A-AH! ¡GHA! ¡¿QUE...?!-Hablo con la voz entrecortada debido a la presión en cierta zona.

Eso era en cierto sentido, diferente a "aquella" parte del cuerpo de Dib, la cual no era tan fría, ni seca...ni tenía ese tamaño.

Al principio fue, dentro de lo que se podía decir, gentil, entro lento y se detuvo un momento, en ese lapso de silencio escucho la hartante risa del humano seguida del sonido al presionar un botón. El botón provoco que el objeto comenzara a moverse, girar, vibrar, estaba completamente descontrolado.

-¡AH, AH! ¡DUELE MUCHO! ¡Ghyaaa! ¡Ha, ha! Ahck...Buh...buh...¡Nh! ¡GHA!-Zim intentaba respirar para calmarse pero sus calmadas exhalaciones se convertían en gemidos que rozaban el desgarrador sonido de un grito de obvio dolor.

-Hehe...-Con aquella pequeña risita proveniente del humano Zim supo que el verdadero sufrimiento aun no llegaba.

Dib agarro el consolador con fuerza en su mano mientras que agarraba uno de los muslos de Zim con la otra, de manera de no poder perderse nada. Y, mientras el objeto se movía bruscamente dentro del irken, lo metió por completo de un empujón, metió 45 centímetros de plástico que se movían en su interior, incluso parte de su mano había entrado.

-¡GYAAAAAH! Buh, buh... ¡Ah! ¡Gha! Di-¡A-Ah!-Inclusive sus propios gritos se entrecortaban con otros.

-Ahaha.-Su risa aumentaba.

Ya que era obviamente eso no fue suficiente, Dib comenzó a sacar y meter el consolador una y otra vez sin el más mínimo cuidado, de hecho, intentando hacer todo el daño posible. El objeto chocaba en las paredes de Zim sin parar, y Dib no dejaba de golpear cierto punto, como si estuviese abriendo algo, algo que le ocasionaba mucha curiosidad y le hacía golpear con más fuerza y, debido a la concentración, clavar sus uñas en el muslo de Zim.

-¡Ugh! ¡Ah, ah! ¡AAH! Buh, buh...Ya... ¡Ya detén...TE! ¡Me lastimas, ah! ¡Me duele, mucho, ah! ¡MUCHO!

-¡Ahahaha! ¡¿Entonces qué quieres?! Eres una puta que se mete con cualquiera, Zim ¡Ahaha! Esto es lo que tú amas ¡CERDA!

Y finalmente logro romper aquella pared.

-¡GYAAAAAAH!-Su grito fue con tanta fuerza e intensidad que su pecho se levantó, clavo sus dedos en sus mejillas y saco su lengua chorreando saliva mezclada con la sangre de Keef.

-Ohoho, cielos, ¡Ahaha!-No sabía exactamente por lo que reía ya que no vio lo que hizo, pero los desgarradores de Zim eran suficiente razón.- ¡¿Qué demonios significa ese grito?! ¡Ahahaha!

Retiro con rapidez el consolador para satisfacer la erección que se le había formado. Debido a su ansiedad no noto que estaba bañado en sangre, pero solo lo dejo a un lado, acerco el cuerpo de Zim al borde de la mesa, bajo su cierre, y por el agujero considerablemente abierto de Zim metió su miembro de una sola embestida sin problemas debido a su "preparación"

-¡NGH! ¡AH! ¡GHA!

Comenzó a moverse con rapidez satisfaciendo solo sus deseos. Decidió subirse a la mesa para tener más cercanía a cualquier parte del cuerpo del alíen, y como era uno de sus fetiches, llevo ambas manos al cuello de Zim, presiono con fuerza hasta poder entrelazar sus dedos.

-¡Hhhhg!-Su intento inútil de respiro.

-Tss...Oh Zim, haha, esto te gusta ¡¿Verdad?!

-...Hehe...-Una casi inaudible pero visible sonrisa salió del irken ahogado.

Dib solo levanto una ceja aun sonriendo pero algo extrañado. Mas fue su sorpresa cuando sintió las delgadas piernas de Zim rodearle la cintura, volteo para estar seguro, sin duda era real, miro al alíen con confusión.

-¡Ah, ah, ghu! ¡Nh!-Zim, dentro de lo que le era posible, gemía con una leve sonrisita.

Dib no paraba de penetrarlo pero solo para asegurarse dio unas cuantas fuertes bofetadas a Zim.

-Gh...Hehe...¡AH, ah!

-Oye, maldito ¿qué es tan gracioso?

-Hehehe...-La mirada de Zim no existía, parecía no mirar nada, estaba perdido en algún lugar inexistente. Pero su risa era clara y no forzada.

Sin comprender exactamente lo que le pasaba a su víctima, poso ambas manos en los hombros de Zim y lo levanto para luego empujarlo.

-¡Ouch! He...Hehe...hehehe.-Nada, siguió riendo.

Lo volvió a hacer.

-¡Ah! Hehe ¡Ouch! Hehehe...-Nada.

Lo hizo más rápido, sacudió una y otra vez el cuerpo desnutrido del alíen lo suficiente para que golpeara su cabeza sin cesar sobre el metal de la mesa, pero solo reía ¿será que en verdad le estaba gustando?

-Haha, bueno, no veo el problema.- Se calmó.

Volvió a lo que estaba, ahora sin distraerse. Acelero el ritmo de sus embestidas y la fuerza en sus manos.

-¡GHA! ¡AH, AH! Hehe, esta todo dentro...Hehe.-Saliva y lágrimas bajaban por el rostro feliz del irken.

-¡Ah! Así es, Zim ¡Hahaha! Vaya, no sé qué mierda pasa ¡pero es increíble! ¡Ah!

Bajo su cabeza hasta los pezones artificiales de Zim y les dio una pequeña lamida.

-¡Gya! Mh ¡Ah!-Soltó unos gemidos con una voz levemente diferente, más aguda.

Solo una pequeña lamida antes de morder uno de ellos.

-¡GH!-Ese grito fue muy parecido a los que acostumbraba dar.-Hehe.-Pero entonces esa risa volvió.

No se detuvo y hundió sus dientes al rededor del pezón de Zim hasta finalmente sacarle un considerable trozo de gelatinosa y verde carne que incluía su pezón.

-¡GHYAAAA! ¡¿QUE DEM...?! ¡Aaah!-Grito de dolor mientras su cuerpo temblaba.

Dib sonrió con el trozo de carne entre sus dientes, la sangre no paraba de salir de la herida, misma sangre que cubría gran parte de la boca del humano. Zim miraba aquel rostro centrándose en su sangre.

-Ha...ha, ha ha.-Su respiración se había agitado.

-Pft, pfff.-Rio con la carne entre sus dientes salpicando gotas de sangre que golpearon el rostro impactado de Zim.

No perdió el tiempo y, formando una sonrisa más grande, comenzó a masticar con la boca abierta la carne Zim frente a sus ojos.

-Hiii...-Un grito horrorizado.

La sangre goteaba de su mentón mientras masticaba exageradamente, la carne de Zim era más blanda que la ternera o el pescado, era más como masticar una naranja, blanda, jugosa y un tanto acida. Siguió masticando hasta finalmente tragar, y marcar lo más posible aquel sonido y para finalizar, relamió toda la sangre posible que quedo alrededor de su boca.

-Ah...Gh...Buh...-Zim no lograba decir nada.-Aaah...¡Duele! ¡Bwaa!-Comenzó a llorar.

-¡Ahahaha! Joder, Zim ¡AHAHAHA! ¡Sabes muy bien! ¡Hahaha!-Comenzó a reír.-¡Hahaha...gh!-Hasta recordar que aun seguía dentro de Zim y no había acabado.

Siguió moviendo sus caderas con rapidez mientras seguía lamiendo los rastros de sangre en su rostro, el sabor lo estaba enloqueciendo.

-¡Ah, ah, gh! Bwaa.-Zim soltaba una mezcla de gemidos, llantos, jadeos y sollozos que aumentaban el placer de Dib.

-Ya, ya ¡gh! Me corro ¡Ah, ah! Zim, di "A"

-Bwa...-Solo lloraba.

Para Dib no fue problema, solo uso su codo con fuerza para golpear el estómago de Zim y quito su miembro.

-¡Aaaah!

Finalmente boto parte de su esperma en la cara y boca de Zim, y en su agujero también, enseguida empezó a emanar vapor. El irken también expulso su semen, que cayó en su estómago.

-¡Eso no es todo!

Tomo su pene con ambas manos y comenzó a orinar, dirigió aquel liquido dorado precisamente a la herida de Zim, luego la dirijo donde cayese.

-¡Uwaaa! ¡Quema, quema...! ¡Adde, duede, quema! ¡Y mi dengua de edta quemando! (¡Arde, duele, quema! ¡Y mi lengua se está quemando!)-Gritaba y lloraba de dolor, dolor que no solo provenía de las quemaduras.

La orina que no había sido absorbida por la herida en el pezón de Zim se deslizaba por su piel, expandiendo el rango de ardor en su cuerpo, su cuerpo cada día más delgado, emanaba vapor por la orina y las quemaduras. La sangre semi-seca en su cabeza por quitarse las antenas. La parte de piel donde se encontraban su pezón y su ombligo estaban hinchadas. Sus glúteos y muslos temblaban. Sus lágrimas que bajaban por el único ojo que le quedaba. Sus mejillas también hinchadas por sus propios rasguños.

-Oh Zim, si te vieras en este preciso momento ¡Hahaha!

Las piernas del irken soltaron a Dib pero quedaron abiertas. Ante su liberación, el humano bajo de la mesa y arreglo su ropa, luego miro al agonizante alíen.

-Haha, como buena puta te abres de piernas, Zim ¡Hahaha...! ¿Ah?-Ladeo la cabeza.

Zim estaba sangrando por su trasero, sangre que se había mezclado con el semen y orina de Dib.

-Se supone que eso pasa la primera vez...extraño, pero en fin.-No le tomo demasiada importancia.-Te tengo otra sorpresa, dame un segundo.

Fue cerca del cadáver maloliente de Keef para buscar su bolso y luego volver con Zim.

-Yo creo que con esto será suficiente por suficientes horas.-Dijo Dib sin mostrar lo que sostenía.

-¿Que...?

-Tu solo siente esto.

Enseguida dejo caer su bolso y puso una especie de mini-maquina sobre la frente de Zim, una de esas que usaban los policías para dar shocks eléctricos a sus víctimas, salvo que este estaba hecho por el con ayuda de su padre hace algún tiempo. Presiono el botón y pudo ver la hermosa escena.

-¡GHHHH!-Intento apretar los dientes para no gritar pero le fue imposible.- ¡Waaaaaaah!-Su grito sonaba como si raspara su garganta.

El cuerpo de Zim temblaba y partes de su cuerpo se torcían ante el dolor, su ojo estaba abierto a mas no poder, las uñas de sus manos raspaban la mesa sin control, sus uñas comenzaban a despegarse de sus dedos, pequeños hilos de nervios que juntaban estas partes se estaban dejando ver mientras Zim seguía forzándolos. Sus piernas se entrelazaban entre si una y otra vez, y su boca abierta temblaba al gritar. Su pecho se levantaba constantemente, se inflaba y desinflaba rápidamente, y Dib no paraba.

-¡AHAHAHAHAHA! ¡¿QUE MIERDA HACES?! ¡AHAHAHA!-Lagrimas de risa brotaban de sus ojos al ver tal escena.

Su sufrimiento no paraba, cada parte de su cuerpo lo sentía, quemaba, se adormecía, eran como millones de agujas calientes atravesándolo una y otra vez. Ante su desesperación comenzó a golpear su cabeza contra la mesa lo más fuerte que podía, estaba completamente bien si lograba al menos desmayarse. La extraña danza en cada parte de su cuerpo no se detenía ya que Dib seguía presionando el botón.

-¡GGGGGGH! ¡GAAAAAAAH!

Ni los golpes que se daba, ni el ardor en sus uñas, ni la orina caliente en su herida, ni todas sus dolencias juntas lograban distraerlo del shock eléctrico. Finalmente logro quitarse las uñas, estas volaron a cualquier lugar, le dolió, le dolió mucho, pero no lo suficiente. Comenzó a golpear sus manos en la mesa, a raspar la carne que habían dejado expuesta sus uñas contra la mesa con rapidez y frecuencia. Aumento la fuerza de los golpes en su cabeza, y finalmente, golpeando su cabeza en uno de los bordes de la mesa, logro dormirse.

-Ouh...Lastima, aún quedaban unos cuantos minutos más. Pero procederé.-Suspiro.

El cuerpo de Zim se había oscurecido y su frente estaba algo negra, despedía un hedor horrible que lo hacía tener arcadas. Pero sacudiendo la cabeza y respirando, volteo el cuerpo semi-muerto del irken.

-¡Wah! ¡Wah! Amo ¿Dónde está? ¿Porque no está con migo? Le preparare waffles todos los días, ¡pero regrese!-Gir lloraba abrazando su cerdo.

-¿No has pensado en salir a buscarlo UCI?

-El jefecito me dijo...

***Flashback***

-Gir, hoy es cuando descubriré cuan maravilloso soy, ya que veré la reacción que tuvo el afrodisiaco en el débil cuerpo de un niño, ¡quiero que estés alerta! Puedo llamarte en cualquier momento así que debes quedarte en la casa ¡En la casa, en nuestra grandiosa base, en nuestra increíble guarida! Nada de salir, ¡¿Entendido?!-Poniendo su rostro sobre Gir.

-¡Si mi amo!-Con ojos rojos y su mano en su frente.

-Bien, confió en ti, ¡ya me voy Gir!

-¡No se pierda jefecito, vaya con cuidado!

-¿Cuidado?-Extrañado.-No lo necesito ¡Yo soy Zim!-Grito orgulloso.

Y con ambos brazos en alto, salió por la puerta.

***Fin del flashback***

-Son órdenes del amo, debo quedarme aquí.-Con su lengua afuera.

-Esto puede ser una situación de emergencia, Gir ¿Qué tal si lo buscas? Puede estar con alguno de sus compañeros.

-¡Claro! El amo tiene muchos amigos.

-¡¿Ya lo ves?!

-¡Wii! Está bien, mañana registrare a cada compañero de la eskuela del amo y lo seguiré.-Entusiasmado.

-¡¿MAÑANA?!

-Todos ya están en casa, no puedo hacer nada.

-¿Pero y que hay de ese chico con el que-

-¡MONO ENOJON!-Interrumpió.

Gir fue corriendo frente al televisor y se sentó cómodamente en el suelo para ver su show.

-Pero...

-Ssssh, me encanta este programa.-Y volvió a lo suyo.

Se quedó lo que quedaba de tarde pegado al televisor hasta quedarse dormido chupando su dedo y abrazando su cerdo.

 **Primero, si alguien por aquí conoce a "Hija de Perra" quiero que sepan que recordé lo de su nombre como banda/cantautora que también se llama "Indecencia Transgénica" cuando ya iba por la mitad del capítulo, estuve todo el tiempo como "Yo sé que he escuchado esto en alguna parte" y luego recordé, así que todos los derechos reservados a Hija de Perra.**

 **Segundo, el significado del nombre no es algo muy complicado, pero si quieren saber porque le puse así es por la siguiente razón; lo de "Transgénica" viene de algo tan sencillo de que LOS IRKENS NO TIENEN SEXO ESPECIFICO, y eso lo podemos ver en cierto capitulo donde se muestra a Zim bebe sin tener ni un pene ni una vagina, aunque claro, esto puede ser porque la serie es dirigida a un público infantil, pero ese es el punto (Y lo de su pene, recordemos que es algo inventado). Luego, cuando Dib implanta, de alguna manera, partes del cuerpo que conforman la estructura del cuerpo humano, masculino, a Zim, esta de cierta manera "cambiando su género" ¿Se entiende? J .Lo de "indecencia" es simplemente por la manera en la que Dib implanta las partes, ya saben, de manera casera, y con partes del mismo cuerpo de Zim.**

 **Espero que haya quedado claro UvU**


	7. Entrañas I

**NOTAS:**

Dios...me siento tan mediocre U.U me he tardado mucho en subir este episodio y lamento decirles que tendré que dividirlo también en dos partes, pero realmente tenía el cerebro seco y si seguía escribiendo más en esas condiciones no saldría bien ): (no sé cómo ocurrió eso si tengo el fanfic completo en la mente xD) y entre hacerlos esperar mucho, enviarles el fanfic completo pero mal hecho, o enviarles una parte "decente" prefiero la tercera opción e-e pero eso, lo siento, espero que de todos modos puedan disfrutarlo UvU

Le temblaban las manos, tenía las piernas colgando de la mesa, moría de hambre, estaba agotado y muy asustado. Cuando despertó del sueño que la electricidad le había causado, su cuerpo ya estaba regenerado, a excepción del pezón que Dib no se había comido, pero algo extraño le ocurrió, si hubiese estado Dib a su lado no le hubiera sorprendido ya que todos los desconocidos sucesos en su cuerpo los había causado el, pero el humano no estaba, entonces ¿por qué?

** ***** ** _Flashback_** ***

Se encontraba con el estómago sobre la mesa, se había volteado ya que algo le estaba ocurriendo. Su pecho se levantaba una y otra vez y su respiración era tragada por su cuerpo al unísono de aquel movimiento. Se sentía mareado, aislado de todo, no sentía nada más que un asco en su garganta apretada. Su boca soltaba extraños sonidos.

-¡Blrgh! Bhg...-Eran arcadas.- ¡Ack! ¡Bl-BLRGH!-Y no paraban.

Entre arcada y arcada algo salió desde su garganta hasta fuera de su boca, saliva, saliva pegajosa, liquida y algo amarga. Fue asqueroso.

-Ha...Ha...-Respiro agitado por unos cuantos segundos.- ¡Blrgh!-Para luego volver a lo mismo.

No podía respirar ni cinco segundos sin que las arcadas lo interrumpieran, vaya que eran desagradables.  
Su estómago lo estaba matando, como si le estrujaran con fuerza el squeedly spooch. Sentía un desagrado en su garganta, como si no hubiese terminado de tragar algo y le provocara asco, pero sabía perfectamente que no se trataba de comida, pues no comía hace días. Aun así quiso asegurarse. Con valentía dirigió su pequeña mano a su boca abierta, el solo contacto de sus dedos en su lengua le provoco una arcada más.

-¡Ck! Blrgh.

Pero no era lo suficientemente cobarde para detenerse, por lo que siguió, deslizo su mano por su lengua bañada en esa desagradable saliva hasta llegar a su garganta, una arcada más.

-¡Blargh! ¡Ack! Ghu...-Seguida de tos y un suspiro agotado.

No se detenía, y cuando finalmente asumió no tener nada en la garganta...

-¡Gmh! ¡Blaaargh! ¡Ghu! ¡Oooghu!

Una gran cantidad de líquido con textura similar al lodo lleno su garganta y boca para luego llegar al suelo. Sorprendido de una mala manera miro por pocos segundos lo que acababa de salir de él, ya que luego volvió a hacerlo.

-¡Uuuuuhck! Ha...¡Oooghu!-Hacer eso lo mareaba.

Salía sin parar, cada vez más espeso y con esa última contextura tardaba más en escupirla, llegando a saborearla, un ácido desagradable que rozaba el amargo.

-Ha...Ha...¡Cough!-Respiro y respiro agitado, ya que la situación le dejaba solo dos segundos para tomar aire.

Dejo su cuerpo caer sobre la mesa para descansar del suceso.

** ***** ** _Fin del flashback_** ***

Con el aire suficiente recolectado, asomo la cabeza por el borde de la mesa y ver lo que su cuerpo había expulsado.

-¿Que...es...?-Extrañado.

La sustancia se había esparcido por el suelo en una pequeña área, se notaba espeso, un color verde oscuro con unos pequeños detalles rosa pálido, decorado con trozos de cosas que no lograba reconocer.  
De pronto su estómago gruño y ante esto sus antenas se levantaron.

-¿Podrá ser que...? Haha, ¿que el cuerpo irken esta así de avanzado?-Con una pequeña sonrisa.- ¡¿Sera que los irkens ante el hambre son capaces de formar su propio alimento?!-Algo emocionado.

Alegrado gracias a sus conclusiones bajo de la mesa con cuidado, pero cayo de costado a un lado de la sustancia, y entonces pudo sentir su aroma.

-Eew...Agh, pues huele bastante feo...-Haciendo el rostro a un lado.-Pero es de esperarse si se trata de una situación de emergencia, así que...

Sin pensarlo dos veces cerró sus ojos y abrió su boca para tragar lo que había escupido.

-¡Oye, alíen de mierda!-La voz del humano interrumpió.

Dio vuelta su rostro para toparse con Dib de pie frente a él, traía una botella de vidrio en su mano que sugería tener alcohol, la dirigía de vez en cuando a sus labios.

-¿Qué estás haciendo...?

No se sentía con ganas de decirle algo tan útil como lo que había descubierto.

-¡Responde! ¡¿Y qué demonios es esa mierda verde?!-Grito luego de dar una patada dirigida al rostro.

Zim solo callo.

-¡Bien, hijo de puta! Tampoco es que me interesaras.

Esas palabras lo sorprendieron un poco.

-En fin, quería mostrarte dos hermosas sorpresas y una fantástica noticia, hehe.

-... ¿Q-que?-Respondió con tono despreocupado pero nervioso.

Dio un sorbo a su botella, limpio su boca con la manga de su bata y tiro el resto del líquido sobre Zim.

-¡Mira lo que he hecho!

-¡Eeeek!-Un grito de dolor por las quemaduras combinado con la sorpresa que vio.

Ante él se encontraba la mano de Dib sosteniendo un frasco de vidrio con tapa de corcho, dentro del agua de color rosa, y flotando en ella, su ojo.

-¡¿No me ha quedado precioso?!-Sosteniendo una de sus mejillas con una sádica sonrisa.

Lo que Zim veía lo asustaba, no quería seguir viéndolo. Sus manos inconscientemente intentaban llegar a tocar aquel frasco, pero no llegaban y temblaban al hacerlo. Dib dibujo una enorme sonrisa cerrada y comenzó a agitar el frasco. Zim seguía su ojo con la mirada, golpeaba cada borde del frasco y formaba muchas burbujas de color purpura que se disolvían volviéndose un rosado claro. Al ver esto volvió a sentir aquel asco en su garganta y antes de darse cuenta...

-¡Uuuuuhck! Uh...Ha...¡Oooouuugh!

-¡¿PERO QU-?!-Sorprendió.

-¡Uuugh! ¡Cough! Ah...

-¡¿ESTAS VOMITANDO EN MIS ZAPATOS?! ¡Hijo de puta!-Grito con ira al alíen que no podía controlar lo que hacía.

Sin remordimientos dirigió una enfurecida patada a la mandíbula de Zim, cerrando así su boca y hacerlo caer de espaldas al suelo.

-¡¿Que mierda te has creído?!

-Ha...Ha...D-Dib, yo...ah...eh...no fue mi...-Sabia que lloraría en cualquier momento.

-¡Cállate!-Molesto.

No escucho sus palabras envueltas en arrepentimiento y con fuerza puso la suela de su zapato en la mano del alíen.

-¡Hck!

-Bien, bien. Si esa fue tu venganza de mierda entonces prepárate para mi revancha.

Dejo el frasco sobre la mesa de metal y luego levanto el pie con el que pisaba aquella mano verde para luego dirigir la punta de suela de su zapato, la de su talón.

-¡Ay, ay, ouch! ¡Duele, duele!-Lloraba viendo su mano poniéndose azul.

Pero el humano no se detenía. Pisaba una y otra vez esa pequeña mano y parte del brazo con furia. Con ira dio un pequeño salto cayendo sobre el brazo de Zim para escuchar el claro "crack" de algo como un hueso quebrarse, seguido de un sonoro grito de desesperado dolor.

-¡GHAAAAA! ¡Whaaaaa! Ah...Buh...Hic...Lo siento, Dib... ¡Bwaaaa! Hic, ¡Lo siento! Gh...¡LO SIENTO!-Lloraba a gritos con desesperación suplicando perdón.

-¡Son mis mejores zapatos, Zim!

-¡Lo siento...! Bwa, bwa.

-Haha, lindo llanto. Bueno...puede que lo olvide si limpias mis zapatos y el suelo que llenaste de tu porquería.

-¡Si! Si...hehe, Zim te limpiara.-Con una morbosa sonrisa en su cara respondió ante el pedido.

-Con tu boca claro...

-...-Callo un momento.- ¿Quieres que me lo coma?

-¿A que más te suena?-Usando ironía.-Ponte a cuatro patas a limpiar tu asquerosidad y tal vez te perdone.

-...De acuerdo.-No tuvo mayores problemas debido a la anterior conclusión que había sacado.

El alíen con esfuerzo logro ponerse a cuatro sin ayuda de su brazo derecho que se encontraba casi muerto, estaba en el aire. Camino hasta los pies de Dib que no estaban ya tan sucios debido a que los había sacudido dando patadas, pisotones y un salto. Aun así agacho el cuello, separo sus labios formando un hilo de saliva pegajosa entre ellos que le quedo tras el vómito, y deslizo su húmeda e igualmente pegajosa lengua por una las negras y sucias botas de Dib para sentir el amargo y acido sabor de sus jugos gástricos, no le gusto para nada, su cuerpo se congelo con mala cara.

-Pft...Fufu.-Dib soltó una carcajada algo comprimida.

El ver el obvio desagrado reflejado en la cara de Zim al probar lo que había regurgitado le hacía gracia.

-¡Urk!

-¡Hahaha! ¡Que divertido!

Con las ganas de jugar que tenía no podía desaprovechar tal oportunidad, esa posición era perfecta para...

-¡Toma!-Grito.

-¡Ugh!

Ante la vulnerable posición en la que se encontraba el alíen, Dib aprovecho para patearle el rostro y lanzarlo a algún lugar cercano.

-Cielos, hoy es Sábado, Zim ¡¿Tienes idea de cuánto puedo hacerte en un día completo?! ¡Ya no puedo esperar!

-Ugh...Me duele el estómago.-Aun en el suelo con voz de dolor.

-Pero si te patee en la cara...-Extrañado.-Bueno da igual, aun no te he dado la segunda sorpresa.

-La...segunda.-Realmente no quería recibir más.

-Zim, quiero que toques tu espalda.

-Eh... ¿Mi...Mi espal...da?

Sabía que no era nada bueno lo que sea que debía ver, así que con miedo deslizo sus manos por su espalda, al recorrerla por completo quedo perplejo.

-Mi...¡Mi pack!-Grito asustado.- ¡No esta! ¡MORIRE!

-No morirás, ustedes los irkens son más inútiles de lo que pensé, no me costó nada desbloquear el sistema de seguridad por lo que fácilmente pude removerlo.

-¡PERO MORIRE EN DIEZ MINUTOS SI NO LO TENGO!-Espantado ante la situación.

-¡CALMATE, MIERDA!-Grito y pateo al alíen en el cuello.

-¡Kgha!-Expulso su aire.

-¡Deja que termine de hablar!-Enfurecido se calmó luego de soltar un suspiro.-Como te decía, quite el pack pero sabía perfectamente que necesitabas de el para vivir por lo que antes de quitártelo lo estudie un poco, al parecer los circuitos se encuentran en tu espalda y se envían a tu cuerpo, el pack por decirlo así...es tu batería, o más bien tu corazón y los circuitos son tus venas si lo definiéramos en términos humanos.

-¡Eso no cambia nada! ¡No no no! Zim morirá.

-¡Que te calmes!-Golpeo el estómago de Zim con furia.

-¡GHA! D...duele...

-¡No me importa!-Molesto.-En fin, la cosa es que lo que necesitabas para vivir estaba en el pack así que solo cambie los datos para que fueras dependiente a otra cosa.

-¿Q-que cosa?

-Fufu...La carne.

Al escuchar esa palabra se quedó helado, sin nada que responder. La carne era una de las comidas humanas con las que peor experiencia había tenido, la mortadela para ser precisos, y ahora la necesitaba para vivir, cuando el solo hecho de tocarla hacia que se fundiera en su piel de una manera dolorosa.

-... ¿Po...porque la carne?-Como intentando cambiar un poco el tema y las ganas de descargar su impotencia.

-Solo pensé que sería gracioso...Ansió verlo.-Con una sonrisa en los labios hablo para sí mismo.

Agarro a Zim del cuello y lo atrajo frente a su rostro. Le dedico una de sus locas miradas y Zim le devolvió una con ojos perplejos.

-¡Ha!-Por un momento se sorprendió al ver su rostro tan cerca, ya que recordó lo que Keef le había hecho a su boca.

-Hoy voy a llenarte, te dejare tan lleno que puede que llegues a vomitar mi leche, Zim.

No es como si las frases del humano no lo asustaran, pero puede que hubiese esperado algo más de sus labios a excepción de palabras. Se molestó consigo mismo por pensar así y frunció el ceño con la mirada al suelo. Dib no hizo más que levantar las cejas ante aquella reacción carente del sentimiento apropiado, por lo que libero su cuello abriendo los dedos de su mano.

-No, mejor dicho...Te llenare tanto que incluso la mierda que llevas adentro podría morir.-Soltó estas palabras cargadas con odio.

-¿Que...?-No comprendió lo que el azabache había querido decir, pero se calmó luego de creer que se refería a sus "órganos"

-¡NADA! ¡Ahora date vuelta y levanta el culo! ¡¿Quieres?!

Tampoco era que hubiese esperado una respuesta, pero lo dicho por Dib lo estaba intrigando, le asustaba pensar que más le había hecho, o que podía tener en el estómago, squeedly spooch.  
Sin gastar más tiempo para no ser castigado, dejo caer el cuerpo al suelo y con algo de miedo levanto su parte trasera, algo estaba aprendiendo, por lo menos lo básico para no enojar al humano.

-Fufu~

Al observar con cuidado el trasero del alíen, no pudo evitar dirigir una fuerte palmada a una de sus posaderas, con el peso muerto de su mano, golpeo aquel lugar.

-¡Gha!-Un grito al que no pudo identificarle sensación.

Las piernas de Zim tuvieron un pequeño espasmo.

-Heh...-Una risita traviesa.-Creo que tu culo es lo que más me gusta.

Volvió a abofetear con fuerza sus nalgas, esta vez no se detuvo para escuchar su voz, solo siguió dirigiendo palmadas con fuerza, observando como sus glúteos formaban pequeñas olitas al golpearlos, ese movimiento en su piel ya rosada por los constantes golpes que recibía hacían que su parte baja reaccionara.

-Nh...Ghu... ¡Mnh! ¡Basta, basta! ¡Gh! ¡Me duele el trasero!

-Fu... ¡AHAHAHAHAHA!-Su histérico ataque de risa se hizo presente ya que nunca había escuchado a Zim decir tales palabras.- ¡AHAHAHAHA! Oh, Zim.

Tomo impulso con una de sus manos y la llevo con rapidez al trasero del irken pero antes de tocarlo junto bien todos sus dedos y los metió de una sola vez entre ambas posaderas.

-¡Ghya! Agh...-Por un momento su cuerpo se paralizo, luego lo volvió a la normalidad con un agotado suspiro.

-Whoa, que caliente estas por dentro, Zim.

-¡No, no, no! ¡Sácala, sácala! Ghu...Ngh.

-¿De qué te quejas? ¡SI SIEMPRE RECIVES EXCITADO ALGO MUCHO MAS GRANDE!

Recordando la noche anterior, una rabia invadió su mente, rabia que utilizo para clavar sus uñas dentro de Zim.

-¡GH! ¡A-AH!

-¡Ahaha! De esta manera siento como si pudiese sacarlo ahora mismo ¡Ahahaha!

-¡Aa...AH! ¡Duele...Ghu! Hic...No...-Gritaba sin proponérselo, solo sentir las uñas de Dib clavadas en el formaban un grito.-* _¡¿Qué quieres sacar?!_ *

-Wha... ¿Incluso esto te excita? ¡Haha! Y luego dices que el enfermo soy yo cuando me aprietas así.

-¡Ghhh! ¡Ya...basta! ¡Ngh! ¡Me...gh...haces daño! Ugh...

-Fufu, con esa voz no me convences. Mira nada más lo dilatado que estas, puta sucia.

No era su culpa, no era culpa de Zim que su cuerpo pensara diferente. Dib realmente le hacía daño, pero era como si solo a él le pareciera doloroso, mientras que su cuerpo lo recibía con placer, pudo darse cuenta de eso ayer, por un momento perdió la cabeza y se sentía completamente diferente, y no se perdonaría si volviese a pasar.

-Hmm...Oye, Zim.-En un tono tranquilo llamo al alíen.

-Ha...Gh...¿Ah?-Desasnando del movimiento de la mano de Dib.

Sin cuidado y con fuerza retiro su mano, húmeda, caliente y pegajosa, la observo un momento y volvió a sonreír. Sin recargarse sobre Zim, puso su cuerpo sobre el del alíen sosteniendo el suyo también en cuatro. Mejilla con mejilla sostuvo el mentón del irken con su mano pegajosa, sin prestarle atención a que el rostro de Zim estaba algo caliente.

-Lame tus fluidos.

-¡¿Qu...?!-Sorprendido.-Pero...están sucios.-Sus antenas cayeron.

-No me importa.

Sin esperar respuesta por parte del alíen, se abrió paso a su boca e introdujo cuatro dedos, dejando el pulgar afuera.

-¿¡Mphf!?-La sorpresa ante el nuevo y repentino movimiento de Dib.

-¡Lámelos!

Enfadado al hacerse esperar comenzó a buscar la lengua de Zim y entrelazar sus dedos con esta. La atrapaba entre el índice y anular, la envolvía en sus dedos como incitándolo a hacerlo por su cuenta.

-¡Pfrh! ¡Ngh! ¡Bwf!-Sonidos húmedos salían de su boca.

Ante la insistencia por parte del humano su lengua ya se había acostumbrado a los dedos por lo que cerró los ojos y termino cediendo. Intentaba imitar los dedos de Dib, lamiendo cada uno de ellos sintiendo el sabor de su excitación.

-Hm...Haha.-Dos risas satisfechas.

Apunto de inventarse una mentira para sí creyendo que lo hacía bien, Dib empujo sus dedos hasta el fondo para invitar el resto de su mano a la humedad de aquella boca.

-¡UGH! ¡¿MGH?!

Antes darse cuenta de lo que el humano estaba haciendo, este volvió a sorprenderlo.

-¡Ngyah!-Un gemido extrañamente delicado.- ¡Agh!-Que termino en arcada ya que los dedos de Dib tocaban su garganta.

Dib había metido su hombría con Zim concentrado en otro de sus juegos.

-¿Que significa esa voz? ¡Me estas asqueando!-En un tono burlón reía ante los gemidos de Zim.

-¡U-Urk!

-¡Haha, no vayas a vomitar aun!

Entre risas impulso su cuerpo hacia adelante y con su mano libre sujeto el hombro de Zim para voltearlo de modo de poder ver su rostro, un rostro enfermo y pálido que provoco una ampliación en su sonrisa y un deseo fulminante en sus ojos.

-¡HA, HA!-Su respiración agotada entre sus arcadas.- ¡IURK!

-¡Bien, bien! ¡VOMITA! ¡Vomita y ahógate! ¡AHAHA!

Metió profundo su mano y usando la unión del índice con anular, presiono algún borde de la garganta con la fuerza suficiente para ver de manera llamativa sus dedos y luego retirar inmediatamente su mano.

-¡UARK!-El sonido como de una cañería siendo destapada salió de su boca y con el vómito de camino.

Antes de expulsar sus jugos gástricos, Dib tapo con su mano la salida existente con una sonrisa cerrada. Esto causo tos en Zim, una tos junto con vomito que no podía salir, y el solo hacer el impulso lo dejaba sin aire una y otra vez.

-¡Ahahahaha! Si estuvieras consiente de los ruidos que... ¡Ahaha! Haces...Gh...Oh, por un momento lo olvide.

Con la distracción que su juego le había causado logro olvidar las circunstancias en las que se encontraban sus cuerpos. Razón por la que volvió a iniciar ese movimiento en sus caderas.

-¡KGGGH! ¡KH! ¡KH!-Sus gritos de placer, dolor, desesperación, suplica mezclados con las arcadas e intentos de tos.  
Dib uso la palma de su mano en la mejilla de Zim para voltear su cabeza, dejando la mejilla contraria en el suelo retiro su mano y utilizo su codo para golpear el estómago del alíen.

-¡YA CALMATE, APRIETAS DEMASIADO!

-¡KGHAAAAAA! ¡HA, HA, HA!-Recuperando por fin el aliento.

-Guh, haha eso se sintió bien.-En tono de jadeo.- ¿Sabes, Zim? No sé si estarás sangrando o algo, ah...Pero estas increíblemente mojado.

Zim omitió por completo las palabras del humano para preocuparse de bota todo lo que debía salir de su cuerpo, formando un charco de su jugo intestinal que humedecía su rostro.

-¡Ah...ha! No, no me puedo correr, ¡gh! Antes debo probar esto...-Palabras cortadas por sus jadeos.

-¡A-ah! ¡Guh! High... ¡Gha!

Sin perder el ritmo en sus caderas buscaba algo entre los bolsillos interiores de su bata, sonrió luego de encontrarlo.

-Heh, ¡espero que tengas frio!

-¡Ha...! ¡¿Ha?!-Sin terminar de entender.- ¡HIIIII! ¡GHYAAAA!

Por un momento sintió algo caerle sobre el estómago luego como desde ahí se extendió rápidamente un calor sobre su cuerpo, un calor que en ese mismo instante se volvió abrasador e insoportablemente doloroso.

-¡UWAAAA! ¡DueleDueleDueleee! ¡Ah! ¡Hiii!

Vio como las llamas invadían cada milímetro de su cuerpo, el ardiente rojo anaranjado color del fuego lo vestía hasta los pies y sentía como si lo atravesara.

-¡AHAHAHA! ¡Increíble, se ha vuelto más blando y viscoso! ¡Pft, HAHAHA! ¡Incluso tu pene!-Las lágrimas brotaban de su ojos y se deslizaban por unas arrugadas mejillas que formaban una enorme sonrisa.- ¡AHAHAHA, es como una vela!

A causa del licor esparcido por su cuerpo, el fuego fácilmente lo recorrió para seguir esparciéndose.

-¡Uwaaa! ¡A-Ahai! ¡VOY A MORIR! ¡GHYAAA!

-¡Ahahaha! Oh, vaya, de pronto se ha vuelto blando ¡Ahaha! ¡Joder, también me quemo! ¡AHAHAHA!

Las llamas elevadas sobre Zim lograban acariciar el vientre del humano, era algo molesto pero podía soportarlo alejándose unos centímetros de vez en vez al darle una embestida al irken.  
El dolor en cada parte de su cuerpo era indescriptiblemente doloroso. Mientras que antes había sentido el dolor de una quemadura solo con carne y agua, el estar sintiéndola con el verdadero componente no podía comparársele. Como si atravesara su piel, como si la calentara hasta dejarla lo suficientemente inútil como para atravesarla y quemar las capas siguientes mientras las anteriores quedaban completamente heridas, el solo toque del suelo en él, dolía, y no era para menos pues su piel era 10 veces más delicada que la de un humano.

-¡Gh! Oh, genial...hehe. Es mucho más caliente ¡Mh! Aunque estas secándote un poco...Ha, quizás con semen pueda... ¡gh!

-¡DUELE, DUELE, DUELE! ¡Uwa! ¡Hiii! ¡Hiiigh!

-Bueno...gh, suficiente.

Al termino de sus jadeantes palabras introdujo dos de sus dedos en dirección a su garganta con la intención de mover la ovula.

-¡Ugh! Ack...Ha, ¡URK! ¡BLAAAGH!-Con poco esfuerzo logro vomitar.

Un vomito liquido constituido de latas y latas cerveza con trozos de algo que sugería ser manzana. Cayo todo sobre el alíen y, debido a su consistencia, no tardo en expandirse por su cuerpo y apagar el fuego mientras Dib seguía vomitando en aquellos lugares aun prendidos donde el vómito no llegaba.

-¡Urk! Ha...Ha, Zim... ¡Ghu!

El nombrado no lograba entender las intenciones del humano, como la mayoría de las veces, y realmente esto lo estaba asqueando.

-¡Ghiii! ¡Ogu...!

Zim intento apartar el rostro de ese horrible olor nauseabundo, lamentablemente no sirvió por mucho tiempo antes de que Dib vomitara sobre su cara y apagara el fuego.

-¡Ghyaaaaa! ¡No hagas eso...! Ghu... ¡¿Por qué le haces esto a Zim?!-Entre sufrimiento logro unir las palabras para formar la pregunta que hace tanto se hacía.

Luego de escupir los restos de saliva en su boca tuvo el tiempo para sorprenderse ante tal pregunta mientras recuperaba las palabras mediante su respiración.

-Ha...Ha...Haha.-Una risa cansada.- ¡Ahahaha!-Seguida de una carcajada normal.- ¡AHAHAHAHA!-Que termino descontrolándose.

Zim esperaba una respuesta de su parte, y una maldita risa no lo era. Esperaba con los labios temblando y ojos brillosos por diversos motivos.

-¡¿POR QUE?! ¡AHAHAHAHA?!-Irónicamente repitió la pregunta entre su carcajada.

Y antes de decaerse y esconder la mirada entre sus hombros fue tomado del cuello con ambas manos.

-Porque te odio.-Enseguida cambio su tono.

Algo dentro de él se rompió al escuchar su respuesta. Y a pesar de demostrar altamente aquella expresión, Dib no sonrió, solo se molestó más. Frunció exageradamente el ceño por la fuerza que comenzó a utilizar para estrangular a su enemigo. Lo miraba desde arriba con ira, solo extendiendo sus brazos para la acción que ejercía en el cuello de Zim.

-Te odio, te odio ¡Te odio!

Clavo ambos pulgares en el lugar más blando de la garganta mientras que también la oprimía entre sus palmas con fuerza, la suficiente para, al cabo de segundos, ver la cabeza del alíen caída hacia un lado y su cuello torcido.

 **NOTAS FINALES:**

Chan, chan ¡CHAN! okey no xD les prometo que la siguiente parte será mejor, ya que tengo planeado todo, ahora vendrá una parte realmente buena *v* según yo…jeje

¡Nos leemos en la próxima parte! w


	8. Entrañas II

**NOTA:**

 _ **Dios, no saben cómo lo siento. No planeaba tardarme tanto en subir este capítulo. Pero sucede que era el capítulo que más quería escribir, quería escribirlo como se debía, y tuve inconvenientes en el camino; mi celular se echó a perder, y yo escribo con el celular, así que digamos que después de eso no me dieron muchas gracias de seguir escribiendo xD**_

 _ **Pero bueno, solo eso U.U discúlpenme. Pero espero que este capítulo pueda ser de su agrado, puedo decir que es el capítulo en el cual he puesto más empeño UwU**_

Con el odio acumulado siendo transmitido hacia sus manos y ejerciendo aquella fuerza bruta sobre el cuello de Zim había logrado destruir lo poco saludable que le quedaba en ese momento, el interior, literalmente. Pero se sentía dominante al hacerlo.  
Por unos cuantos segundos no hubo cruce de palabras, Dib incluso había dado alto al sus caderas, solo miraba el repulsivo cuerpo de Zim, jadeaba.

-Ha...Ah...Haha...-Soltó una leve pero clara risita.- ¿Me odias?- Dijo luego de relamer sus labios medio-rostizados.

Dib levanto una ceja y volvió a embestirlo con la fuerza a la que acostumbraba, haciendo caso omiso a lo que Zim había hablado, como si aquel silencio hubiera sido solo el comprobante de que el alíen seguía con vida.

-Ngh...¿Esto...hacen los humanos...hu...cuando se odian?-Preguntaba débil entre respiraciones agitadas.

-Gh...Sí, sí. Comienza a gemir de una vez.-Respondió por fin el humano con tono molesto.

-Huhu...Entonces...

Zim con esfuerzo coloco ambas manos sobre la espalda sudada de Dib.

\- Esta bien si colaboro en esta muestra de odio ¿verdad?-Sonrió para sí mismo al no poder girar el rostro para dedicarle aquel gesto al humano.

Digirió lo más rápido posible aquella repentina confesión para luego tomar el rostro muerto de Zim por las mejillas y poder ver su rostro, desagradable, pero lo omitió y le dedico su sádica sonrisa.

-Si puedes...

Y sin atrasar más el proceso importante, volvió a moverse pensando en que ahora Zim se estaba entregando a él. Pero se sorprendió.

-¡Mierda!-Grito interrumpiendo un jadeo que daría.

Zim había clavado sus uñas en la espalda de Dib.

-¡Ah, Dib! ¡Ngh!-Gimió sin escrúpulos cerrando sus ojos.

Los gemidos de excitación de parte de Zim callaron las palabras de castigo que Dib estaba a punto de darle, a cambio acelero su movimiento.

-¡Ghu! ¡AH, AH, DIB! Se...Ngh, Ah.-Zim gemía con placer, gemidos que encendían mas al humano.

-Haha, cada vez eres más puta ¿verdad? Gh...

-¡Ah, ah!

Clavo con fuerza sus uñas como abrazando a Dib desde adentro.

\- ¡GH!-Apretó los dientes por el dolor.- ¡Oh por...relájate!

Acelero con furia el movimiento de caderas para debilitar las fuerzas de Zim. No acababa de comprender lo que le sucedía pero mentiría si decía que no le gustaba ese repentino cambio.  
Sentía el cuerpo de Zim menos tenso que antes, pudo entender que realmente le estaba gustando, pero ¿Era realmente eso? ¿Zim estaba entregándose?

-Tss...¡Gh! Ah...Oh...me vine antes de tiempo, ah.-Dijo luego de exhalar su excitación al correrse.

-Ah...Ghu... ¡Quema!-Un intento de grito con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban a su garganta.

El azabache descansó un poco, mientras tanto, unos débiles pensamientos recorrían su cabeza. No era la primera vez que el alíen actuaba así, no, ayer había sucedido lo mismo, pero no comprendía el porqué, y la verdad era que Zim tampoco. Pero había algo que el alíen si sabía. Sabía que lo de "ayudarlo" era solo un invento para una razón que ni el mismo entendía, lo único claro era que aquel dolor sentido en todas esas ocasiones ya no le producía la misma sensación.

-Hmp, no te relajes, te dije que hoy te llenaría.-Agitado.

Detuvo su descanso para salir de Zim, acto seguido, voltearlo.

-Vamos, levanta el culo.

Mientras esperaba el cumplimiento de su orden, se masturbaba. Zim, por su lado, hacia lo posible por obedecer, pero al intentar levantar su parte trasera, su quemada piel raspaba el suelo de cemento, creándose heridas que se ensuciaban con tierra, el dolor que esto le provocaba lo hacía tardar un poco más, pero era algo que no se podía permitir, así que tomó aire y deslizó sus rodillas juntas hacia adelante intentando tocar sus codos, raspando de esta manera sus piernas quemadas.  
Se quedó en esa vergonzosa posición que no lo dejaba ver lo que el humano haría, aun sabiéndolo. Era una posición que más que nada, lo desesperaba.  
Dib estaba tardándose, pero jamás se atrevería a preguntarle el porqué, así que solo siguió esperando con más miedo que antes. Pasaba que Dib se había entusiasmado mucho con su "trabajo" aun sin olvidar lo que debía hacer. Y cuando los nervios de Zim se habían calmado un poco más, Dib lo penetro por completo de una sola embestida dejando al irken solo con una raspante inhalación de su parte. Al instante, Dib tomo a Zim de las muñecas levantándolo y dejándolo en una posición parecida a una reverencia. La cabeza del alíen se mantenía muerta entre sus hombros ya que su cuello roto no podía sostenerla, sus pies no eran lo que lo conservaba en pie, si no la fuerza que Dib ejercía sobre sus muñecas para atraerlo a sí mismo. Lo embestía con fuerza, se metía lo más adentro que podía, como queriendo arrancar sus entrañas, las cuales lo abrazaban.

-¡Ah! Gh...Mi-Mi esto...mago.-Decía absorbiendo en una respiración sus palabras.

-Cállate y gime, puta.-Interrumpió.

-Emh... ¡Hya!-Grito al recibir una brusca estocada diferente a las otras.-Ah... ¡Ah, ah!

El azabache en un momento decidió detener sus movimientos para comprobar algo. En el momento en que se detuvo solo se escucharon sus cansados jadeos. Y, para sus sorpresa, Zim siguió moviéndose por su cuenta unos segundos causando la completa satisfacción de Dib.

-Vaya, así que de verdad te gusta tener el culo abierto ¿ah?

-¡¿Qu...?! No...Es...es...-Los nervios hablaban por si mismos al igual que el instinto de haberse movido.

El humano tomo la situación con una sonrisa y se dejó caer sentado en el suelo aun sujetando las quemadas muñecas de Zim.

-¡Vamos, vamos!-Gritó Dib.-Mueve las caderas.

¿Porque debería hacerlo? Oh, quizás porque era Dib quien se lo ordenaba. Soltó un pequeño jadeo al contener sus lágrimas e intento moverse, sintiendo una especie de corriente que le recorrió la espalda completa y lo hizo gemir.

-¡Aah!

-Hm, no fue tan difícil ¿eh? ¡Sigue!

Como golpes, sus palabras chocaron en su piel y con miedo lo hacían reaccionar. Le dolía todo, aunque claro, cierto lugar más que los otros. Se preparó para su siguiente movimiento, lo único que debía hacer era pararse y dejarse caer, con eso Dib estaría feliz, luego expulsaría cierta sustancia liquida dentro de su vientre que lo quemaría por unos segundos o un minuto, en seguida se reiría por el acto que hacia al quejarse de dolor, esa maldita risa.

Sin más tomó aire y se humedeció la garganta con las sobras de jugos gástricos encontrados en su boca, acto seguido levanto tambaleante sus caderas, sentía el miembro de Dib deslizarse por sus resbaladizas paredes interiores, no sabía que tanto debía separarse, oh, pero vaya que supo que no debía tardarse luego de lo que el humano hizo.

-¡Tardas demasiado!

Dib tomo a Zim de los hombros e inmediatamente lo empujó hacia abajo, posaderas y caderas chocaron entre ellas, Zim quedo con el grito estancado en su garganta y lo expulso con una brusca exhalación para luego recuperar el aire.

-¡Vamos, ya sabes hacerlo!-Dijo en tono molesto.

Zim con esmero intentó repetir el procedimiento que Dib había hecho, se levantaba y se dejaba caer, se levantaba y se dejaba caer…así sucesivamente, durante un rato no dejaba de incomodarle y dolerle cuando caía pero luego fue ignorándolo, e incluso acelero el movimiento, lo suficiente para lograr que los jadeos de Dib se escucharan, no lo estaba mirando ya que se encontraba de espaldas pero probablemente estaba sonriendo, los gemidos de Zim siempre acompañaban el momento con un volumen más alto que los de Dib. ¿Cuánto llevaba haciéndolo por sí mismo? Bueno, de todos modo ¿Qué sabia el de tiempo terrestre? Pero los más importante ¿¡En que momento había comenzado a gustarle?! No podía creerlo, gemía inconsciente, y no precisamente de dolor. La manera en la que el caliente miembro de Dib aventuraba su vientre deslizándose por sus húmedas entrañas que le abrían el paso ahora solo podían encantarle, y no podía evitarlo, necesitaba complacer aquella necesidad y el azabache no ayudaba, solo estaba quieto y jadeando, y eso, de alguna manera, le molestaba, pero no se detuvo, dejaba que sus gemidos salieran cuando lo necesitasen.

-Ah, ah…Mh…Dib…Gha…Dib.-No paraba de repetir el nombre de quien tenía debajo y de quien estaba obteniendo tal placer.

Deseaba saber que era lo que Dib hacía, pero por desgracia, los huesos rotos de su cuello no dejarían que su rostro volteara. Quería decirle que necesitaba de su movimiento.

-Dib…Ah, ah…Se siente…bien.-Dijo jadeante.-Por favor…Ah…muévete…-Las palabras salieron por si solas.

Hubo un breve silencio por un momento, y Zim no estaba seguro si eso era algo positivo, comenzaba a arrepentirse de lo que había dicho, pero finalmente, Dib habló.

-Fufu…-Rio.-Perra.-Dijo para sí mismo.

Y sin tardar, volteo a Zim para verlo a la cara, pero ese vistazo no duro mucho tiempo ya que Dib comenzó a moverse de manera descontrolada, sus mejillas teñidas de rojo por la emoción, el sudor recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo. Tomó a Zim de la cintura para poder penetrarlo más deprisa y con la fuerza que se le antojara. El chapoteo que se escuchaba junto con el dueto de gemidos era una composición que podría escuchar por siempre.

-Y bien… ¡Gh! Zim…Ah… ¿¡Cómo se siente?!

-¡Ah, ah, ah! Du-duele… ¡Ngh! Pero…se…gh… ¡Se siente muy bien!

-¡AHAHAHAHA! ¡Siempre supe que eras una puta! ¡Haha! Gh…Ya…voy a correrme.

Sin contenerse, dio unas últimas fuertes estocadas antes de correrse. Zim sintió como el pene de Dib crecía dentro de él para luego estallar en un líquido que lo llenó por completo y no tardo en quemarle mientras se fundía en su piel.

-…-Pero en lugar de gritar, quedó en silencio por unos segundos.

Llevó ambas manos a su estómago y lo presiono con fuerza.

-¡WHAAAAAAAAA!-Gritó sin contenerse.

Fue un grito distinto a todos los antes dados, su duración fue muy prolongada, el sufrimiento era claro, además parecía que su garganta estaba siendo destrozada con él, era un grito desgarrador, su quijada no podía estar más abierta, sus lágrimas corrían y corrían por sus mejillas.

Dib estaba asustándose, aun recuperando el aire, miraba de reojo a Zim completamente asombrado. Pero sus gritos no se detenían, así que solo atinó a empujarlo para que se alejara de él. El alíen cayó al suelo pero no pareció importarle. Agarraba los pellejos de piel en su estómago con fuerza, se retorcía de dolor, movía y entrelazaba sus piernas sin control. Cada cierto tiempo se tomaba un segundo para respirar de manera agitada y luego continuar gritando.

-¡¿ZIM, QUE MIERDA TE PASA?!-Entre asustado y molesto le gritó.

-¡MI ESTOMAGO, MI ESTOMAGO!-Gritaba aceleradamente.

Luego de decirlo, comenzó a tener unas especies de cortas convulsiones, iban y venían. Espasmos se apoderaban de su cuerpo.

-No me jodas…-Dijo peinando su cabello hacia atrás.

Dib, quien estaba de pie observando el sufrimiento del irken finalmente pudo ver lo que podía significar el dolor de Zim. De entre sus piernas chorreaba un espeso liquido morado, obviamente la sangre de Zim, fluía con rapidez y sin detenerse. Pero no era lo único, el estómago que Zim tanto se agarraba, parecía moverse, pequeñas montañas aparecían y desaparecían con rapidez, se hinchaba y deshinchaba. Ahora sabía lo que pasaba.

Comenzó a acercarse a Zim con una sonrisa que de vez en cuando se convertía en carcajada. El agonizante alíen había comenzado a toser. Tosía y tosía, y de paso escupía de aquel vino purpura que era su sangre.

El humano se agacho frente a las piernas del chico verde, tomo sus rodillas y las separo sosteniéndolas con fuerza.

-¡Ahahaha! ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!

Zim no tenía tiempo de preguntarle acerca de su maldita risa. La tos no se lo permitía, solo le daba medio segundo de reunir algo de aire y luego volver a toser. Con agitadas respiraciones irregulares intentaba calmarse, pero toda aquella "calma" que creía estar adoptando desapareció cuando Dib introdujo de lleno ambas manos hasta el codo entre sus muslos sin el más mínimo cuidado.

-¡GH! ¡WHAAAAAAAA!-Volvió a dar un grito de desesperación.- ¡DUELE, DUELE, DUELE, DUELE!-Gritaba suplicando que Dib se detuviera, aun sabiendo que no lo haría. Lloro de impotencia por eso.

-¡Hahahaha! Calma, calma, Haha, ya lo tengo, Zim.

-¡DIB, POR FAVOR!-Volvió a suplicar a modo de grito.- ¡Kgh! ¡AH! Khaf…-Carraspeaba.

Sentía ambas extremidades del azabache moverse con total libertad dentro de su vientre que tanto dolor le estaba provocando.

-Está bastante caliente… ¡Haha! Bien, Zim…Prepárate.

-¡DIB, ESTOY AUSTADO, ESTOY AUSTADO, ESTOY AUSTADO! ¡NONONONONONO!-Agitado y sin fuerzas en la garganta gritaba lo más fuerte que podía, suplicando que Dib no hiciera nada.- ¡POR FAVOR, DIB! Ha…Ha…Hii…-Se ahogaba con su sangre y la necesidad de toser y respirar, pero no paraba de suplicar.

-A la cuenta de tres, Zim.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡OH, NO POR FAVOR, DIB! Gha…Ha…Ha ¡HIIIIII!-Tragaba su sangre para aclarar su garganta e intentar que su voz fuera escuchara por Dib.

-Uno…

-¡TE LO SUPLICO, DIB! HA….ha… ¡Khaf! ¡Khaf! Ha…-Su desesperación hacía que se olvidara de respirar, por lo que su tos lo ahogaba.

-Dos…-Sin siquiera prestarle atención.

-¡NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! HA…Ha…Hig…Khaf, Khaf…-Tosía y tosía, la desesperación y el miedo lo hacían golpear su cabeza, solo quería matarse, el dolor era infinitamente insoportable.

-¡TRES!-Gritó con entusiasmo.

Sin tardarse calvo sus dedos en lo que había atrapado dentro de Zim e inmediatamente jaló hacia afuera.

-¡GHYAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Dio un grito tan sonoro y desgarrador que incluso un sordo al otro lado de la calle hubiese escuchado.

Un montón de carne, sangre, tripas, el vibrador y especies de cuerdas de distintos colores salieron junto con la masa que había extraído. Las cuerdas envolvían sus manos, trocitos de carne muerta y maloliente resbalaban y caían al suelo junto con la sangre que no paraba de escurrir. Dib miraba sus manos con asco y asombro. En ese momento, Zim se había perdido en el espacio tiempo, débilmente inhalaba pequeñas bocanadas de aire, mientras todo su cuerpo descansaba con pequeños espasmos en el suelo.

-Zim.-Escuchó su nombre.

Oprimió sus ojos, y pasó saliva por su garganta, no podía levantar el cuello para mirar a Dib, por lo que solo le siguió la vista con los ojos, pero antes de eso, Dib lo tomo por la antenas, extrañamente, sin brusquedad, para dejarlo sentado. De esa manera quedo frente a frente con el humano, y, con los parpados casi completamente cubriendo sus pupilas observo la extraña masa que el humano sostenía entre sus brazos. Dib quito con cuidado los nervios, venas, tripas, o lo que fueran que cubrían a aquella pequeña masita. En ese momento los ojos de Zim se llenaron de lágrimas.

Aquella pequeña masa era lo que los irkens llamaban " _smeet_ " es decir, era una cría de Irken, eso había salido de Zim, era suyo. Con solo saber eso, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, una, aunque pequeña, sonrisa se dibujó en su moribundo rostro. Permeancia en reposo sobre los brazos del humano, tenía unos pequeños temblores en sus ojitos, era señal de que quería abrirlos, abría y cerraba su pequeña boca, en eso, Zim notó que ese smeet no era por completo suyo, el pequeño irken poseía una lengua humana, también una nariz, y cuatro dedos. En ese preciso momento le dirigió la mirada al humano que sostenía a su smeet. No podía ver sus ojos debido al brillo en sus lentes, pero no fue necesario, ya que Dib también lo miró a él, ambos estaban mirándose y hablando sin abrir la boca, en ese momento Dib se puso de pie y camino hasta algún lugar del sótano aun con la cría en brazos. Zim solo pudo observar su partida siguiéndolo con la mirada atemorizada e intentando alcanzarlo con sus brazos rostizados.

-M…mi…-Dijo entre sollozos.

Pero antes de llorar, vio a Dib llegar aun con el pequeño en sus brazos, Zim sonrió algo calmado. El azabache se arrodilló frente a él y le regaló una sonrisa.

-Nuestro hijo…-Dijo estirando los brazos hacia Zim.

Este no tardo en recibirlo, estaba tibio, era verde como el, no tenía ni pezones ni ombligo, como él, tenía antenas como el, y eran rectas por lo que era un macho. Había abierto sus ojitos, no eran de irken, pero le daba igual, ya que con esos ojos lo miraba y Zim lo miraba también.

Dib interrumpió su momento tomando a Zim suavemente del mentón volviendo así a encontrarse entre ellos. Tenía una suave sonrisa en sus labios, y de estos mismos salieron las palabras…

-Comételo…

Sintió como todo se derrumbó en ese mismo instante, empezando por su sonrisa. Las lágrimas comenzaron a cubrirle toda la cara, su respiración se agito de un momento a otro, y los sollozos iban y venían.

-Pft…-Contuvo una risa.-Oh, pero antes, Zim.

El humano traía su mochila en la espalda, la cual puso sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a inspeccionar sin apuros. Zim solo lo seguía con la mirada cargada de miedo. Acurruco a su pequeña criatura entre sus brazos pese a que le dolían. Pero no quitaba la vista del humano, hasta que finalmente tenía algo en sus manos, fue entonces que el pánico se apodero de todas sus reacciones. Alambre de púas era lo que sostenía. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar e intento alejarse, pero Dib se lo evito empujándolo y haciéndolo caer de espaldas al suelo.

-Quédate quieto, puta.

El humano se acercó a la entrepierna del irken, pero este simplemente no pudo aceptarlo e hizo lo que debió haber hecho hace mucho, propinó una fuerte y bruta patada directo al rostro del humano, girando su cabeza y haciéndolo retroceder tambaleándose.

-¡Ni lo pienses!-Gritó con ira.

-¡Gha!-Cubriendo su rostro, calló un momento.- ¡ESO DUELE, MALDITA SEA!

La patada que Zim le había dado logró darle un sangrado nasal, pero también una mirada llena de enojo que no se comparaba a ninguna que le hubiese visto, trago saliva en ese mismo momento. Dib volvió a su bolso, y Zim aprovecho para levantarse y correr, pero el tiempo le fue insuficiente, puesto que en menos de dos segundos, Dib ya había volteado, estaba totalmente enfadado. Sin siquiera hablarle, retiró algo de su bolso y enseguida lo lanzo a las piernas del alíen.

-¡GHAAAAAAA!-Este grito al momento que el objeto cayó sobre él.

Una mancuerna de 10 kilogramos.

-¡OH, NO TE VENGAS A QUEJAR AHORA!-Grito a pulmón de una forma gutural.- ¡ESTO ES POR TU MALDITA CULPA!

Volvió a lanzar otra del mismo peso sobre sus piernas y escucho el "crack" proveniente de ellas, había logrado romperle una pierna.

-¡AAAAAH! ¡MI PIERNA!-Intento silenciar su grito para no alterar a la pequeña criatura pero se le hizo imposible.

El azabache dejó caer el bolso al suelo y se agacho a recoger una de las mancuernas y acto seguido usarla cuan mazo sobre la pierna sana de Zim hasta romperla como la otra, dando golpe tras golpe, las ruedas daban de lleno en su rodilla, mientras podía, intentaba moverla lejos pero nunca lo suficiente para que los golpes no lo alcanzaran. Finalmente su hueso se había partido.

Zim callo sus gritos con una de sus manos, encerrándolos en su garganta.

-Bien, así aprenderás.-Dijo agitado.-Ahora, más te vale controlar tus brazos si no quieres que les haga lo mismo aun con tu mierda entre ellos.

Ahora sostuvo con fuerza a su pequeño smeet intento darle su calor con sus brazos y dedicarle una sonrisa ya que este lo miraba absorto de todo lo que ocurría. Pero su concentración fue interrumpida al sentir un dolor en su miembro, algo lo estaba atravesando.

-¡Duele, duele! ¡¿Qué haces?! Gh…-Sollozando.

El humano había envuelto su pene en alambre de púas, su miembro sangraba y palpitaba de dolor, pero no debía gritar, perturbaría a su cría. Solo podía morder sus labios y dejar que las lágrimas le lavaran la cara.

-Solo te pedí que te lo comieras, Zim. Y ahora, gracias a tu estupidez ¡HAHA! También tendrás que cogértelo. ¡AHAHAHAHA! ¡TENDRAS QUE HACERLE LO MISMO QUE TE HAGO A TI!

-…-Tragó saliva horrorizado ante esas palabras.

Zim podría obedecer a todo lo que Dib le ordenara por miedo, pero esto era distinto, si obedecía esta orden solo por salvar su pellejo se sentiría como una vergüenza, no lo haría.

-No lo hare.-Dijo en seco.

Dib frunció el ceño.

-Esto no es para que tú te salves, si no para que tu renacuajo asqueroso se salve, Zim.-Se cruzó de brazos.

-¡No te creo! ¡Mientes!

-¡COMO QUIERAS!

Con pasos fuertes y decididos camino hacia Zim y con fuerza pisó su estómago, aprovechando su distracción ante el dolor, le arrebato al smeet de las manos.

-¡Nooooo! ¡No, Dib! ¡No, por favor!-Suplicaba e intentaba alcanzar a su hijo inútilmente estirando los brazos.

Dib lo miraba desde arriba sin mostrar emoción alguna. Y, ante las suplicas de Zim, comenzó a patearle la cara un sinfín de veces. Pateaba su boca, sus ojos, sus mejillas, en ocasiones tan solo lo pisaba. Lo golpeo lo suficiente para dejar sus palabras inentendibles.

-Hih…Do…De do…dupico…Hic…Poh fago… (Dib…No…Te lo…Suplico…Hic…Por favor…)

-A ver cómo le haces ahora ¡HAHA!

Avanzo hacia las piernas del alíen, muertas, inútiles cuales globos con gelatina. Observo el miembro de Zim, estaba levantado debido al alambre de púas, y sonrió ante ello. Levantó al smeet tomándolo desde las axilas y sobre el miembro sangrante de Zim.

-Padre e hijo perderán la virginidad hoy ¡HAHA!

\- ¡Dih...hod fajoh! (¡Dib...por favor!)-Aun si era inútil no podía simplemente no intentarlo.

\- ¡Bienvenido al mundo, babosa de mierda! ¡Hahahahaha!-Con una sonrisa enseñando los dientes y los ojos ansiosos a ver el espectáculo que se aproximaba.

Ignorando por completo las dolorosas suplicas del irken, empujó el cuerpo del pequeño smeet contra el miembro sangrante de Zim de una sola vez.

-¡Whaaaaa! ¡Ghu! ¡Whaaaaa!-La criatura comenzó a llorar de la misma forma que un bebe humano, un desgarrador llanto.

El llanto del smeet proveniente del dolor de las heridas creadas en su piel nueva debido al alambre de púas en el miembro de su progenitor. Las púas se clavaron en su suave, blanda y delicada piel y el movimiento que su padre humano hizo para hundirlo aún más

\- Ugh...-Hizo una mueca de desagrado.-Que llanto más... ¡Hermoso!-Pero luego sus ojos resplandecieron.

\- Ah, ah ah...Ghu... ¡No...! Gh...No más pod favod (No más por favor)-Entre llantos se escuchaban sus suplicas.

El irken no podía detener sus llantos. Lloraba sin contenerse en lo más mínimo, al parecer era lo único que podía hacer. Tenía cada pequeña parte de su cuerpo destrozado. No podía hacer nada para ayudar a su primogénito, nada, solo llorar y, aun siendo inútil, suplicarle al humano.

\- ¡Whaaaaa! ¡Ghu, Ghu...! ¡Whaaaaa!-Los llantos de su criatura eran más dolorosos y fuertes que los suyos.

\- ¡Ya no más, ya no más! ¡Ahhhh! Ngh...

\- ¡Esto es lo que ganas por golpearme, puta!

Ya no podía seguir mirando esa escena, el rostro de su hijo deformado por su agonía, de sus labios escapaban desgarradores gritos, lagrimas corrían y corrían por su pequeño rostro. Zim simplemente no podía verlo.

-¡Lo shiento, lo shiento, lo shiento! Ghu...hic... ¡Bwa!

Pese a que el alambre destrozaba la carne de su miembro, le dolía mil veces más ver sufrir a su pequeño smeet. ¿Por qué tuvo que nacer en la tierra? ¿Por qué debe sufrir tanto como el apenas conociendo la vida? ¿Por qué su progenitor no podía hacer nada para protegerlo? ¿Dib, por que debía dañarlo a él?

\- Dib...hic... ¡B-basta! Ghu, es...es tu hijo...-Dijo en un hilo de voz.

\- Mi hijo...-Se detuvo unos segundos al escuchar esas palabras.-Una puta no puede darme hijos, ¡Esta asquerosa mierda no puede ser mi hijo!

Ese último comentario había logrado crear una vena en la sien del humano debido a su rabia.  
Enseguida acelero el movimiento con toda la velocidad y fuerza que sus brazos se lo permitían. Zim y su hijo gritaron al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Mira, mira Zim!-Dijo emocionado pero no obtuvo respuesta.- ¡Si no miras juro le corto la cabeza!

Contra toda su voluntad abrió uno de sus ojos, al instante se abrieron por completo mostrando una expresión, por lo menos, horrorizada.

\- ¡Nooooo! ¡No Dib, pod favod, te do zupdico! (¡No Dib, por favor, te lo suplico!)

Apenas abrió sus ojos vio como el vientre de su hijo se estaba desgarrando de a poco con su miembro cubierto de púas. El pequeño smeet tenía sus ojitos abiertos y miraba a su padre, inútilmente estiraba sus bracitos hacia el como diciendo "Ayúdame padre" pero él no podía hacer nada, y se sentía inútil por no poder hacerlo.

\- ¡Hahahahaha! Ngh...Ghu...-Luego de su risa, Dib dio un gemido y un corto jadeo.

Enseguida un líquido salpico a Zim en una de sus piernas. El humano se había corrido mirando esa escena.  
Luego de eso el azabache tomo al smeet desde sus muñecas y lo jalo hacia arriba para desencajarlo del miembro de su padre, ya que las púas estaban clavadas en su carne. Zim levanto el torso para quedar sentado sobre el suelo ya que sus piernas estaban rotas.  
El pequeño smeet no se movía, Zim temía que estuviese muerto.

\- ¡Ha...ha...!-Jadeó como aviso de su próximo llanto.

El humano volteo a ver el cuerpo inmóvil del smeet. Lo palpo con la yema de sus dedos en ciertos lugares, luego se quedó mirándolo.

\- Sigue vivo, Zim.

Sus antenas se levantaron al escuchar eso.

\- Pero está sufriendo.-Debido a lo poco que la criatura le importaba lo dijo con una sonrisa desinteresada.

Lo tomo por las antenas y se lo puso frente a la cara Zim.

\- Sácalo de su sufrimiento.

¿Es que no se cansaba de torturarlo? ¿De hacerlo sufrir? ¿De hacerlo llorar, suplicar, gritar? No, al parecer nunca estaba satisfecho. Por culpa de Dib había herido enorme y gravemente a su hijo, y no necesitaba ser un enfermo humano como el para descifrar el significado de aquellas palabras. Y era por eso que su llanto no podía detenerse.  
Dejo caer su rostro sobre sus manos, lloraba, lloraba y lloraba. Sabía que matar a su pequeño smeet era lo que debía hacer para liberarlo de su dolor. Sería el primer gesto noble hacia su hijo, la única oportunidad que tenía para demostrarle su cariño, y que no podía sentirse más miserable por lo que le había hecho aun si no fue por su cuenta. Entonces ¿por qué?

\- No puedo...-Dijo en un hilo de voz.

\- ...-Dib no dijo nada.

Zim solo pudo maldecirse a sí mismo por decir eso. Pasados unos diez segundos escucho el sonido de las pisadas de Dib, luego el desagradable y ruidoso arrastre de algo sólido avanzando por el suelo hasta donde se encontraba el. Pedía a los altísimos el castigo que se aproximaba no fuera para su cría.

\- ¡Waaaaaaah!-El llanto del pequeño smeet.

El grito de su hijo lo saco de sus pensamientos. Apenas levanto el rostro su rostro quedo perplejo ante la horrorosa escena. Dib sentado en una silla frente a él, sus pantalones hasta las rodillas, y su dulce y tierno smeet siendo penetrado por el miembro del humano con una fuerza mayor a la que solía hacerlo con él.

-¡NOOO! ¡POR FAVOR DETENTE!-Su fuerte y claro grito estaba combinado con la desesperación, el miedo, la ira, la impotencia y por sobre todo el dolor.- ¡YA NO MAS, DIB!

Pero el humano era sordo ante sus suplicas. Movía de arriba a abajo la pequeña criatura deslizándolo por su miembro, la sangre se veía escurrir en abundancia por los muslos del pequeño irken.  
El pene de Dib era notablemente más grande que el de Zim, y eso se notaba en cada gesto y sonido proveniente del smeet.

\- ¡Oh, Dios! Es...ngh...increíble, ah, es mucho más suave que tú, Zim...ah, podría hacer esto por siempre.-Entre gemidos y jadeos de obvio placer.

Zim no soportaba esa escena, gritaba desesperadamente sin detenerse. Miraba en todas direcciones para no observar lo que tenía enfrente, cubría sus antenas para no escuchar sus llantos pero eso era inútil. La desesperación se estaba acumulando a grandes cantidades. El irken comenzó a golpear el suelo con sus puños, después su cabeza, la impotencia era clara.

\- ¡¿POR QUE, POR QUE?!-Gritaba exasperado.

Dib miraba al alíen mayor en un estado de desesperación total, tenía ganas de decirle "Cállate, maldita sea! Pero prefirió decirle lo mismo con otras palabras.

\- Zim, ¿Por qué no vienes y...

\- ¡CALLATE!-Zim interrumpió con un grito de completo enojo.

El humano quedo perplejo, pero no tardó en mostrar un claro gesto de enojo.

\- ¡CREÍ QUE YA HABIAS APRENDIDO, ZIM!

Zim estaba prácticamente a sus pies así que lo agarro de uno de sus brazos y lo atrajo aún más a él, hasta que su rostro quedara frente a su hijo.

\- ¡No, no, no, no!-Decía apartando la mirada.

\- No creas que me olvide de la orden anterior que te di, Zim. Aun tienes que comerte a esta babosa. Ngh...

¿Es que no se cansaba? ¿No le parecía suficiente?  
El irken fue tomado de las mejillas sin pizca de cuidado, con la fuerza que Dib ejercía sobre estas, su boca se abrió leve y suavemente. Al instante el humano guio su boca hasta uno de los pequeños y delgados bracitos del smeet que no paraba de llorar. Zim cerró sus ojos llorando también.

\- Ah, ah...S-si no te lo comes lo hare yo...

Zim no respondió, solo lloro porque no sabía que responderle, no podía hacerlo, pero tampoco dejaría que el humano tuviera el placer de hacerlo sufrir aún más.  
Ante su demora, Dib bajo su mano en las mejillas ya moradas del irken hasta su cuello y comenzar a apretarlo

\- ¿Por qué no me obedeces? ¡¿Por qué no te lo comes ya, maldición?! Es la misma mierda asquerosa que tú, si vivé será tan miserable como tú, nadie lo querrá, ¿Y sabes por qué? ¡PORQUE AMBOS SON UNOS MONSTRUOS! ¡SON DESPRECIABLES! ¡NO MERECEN VIVIR!-Grito con una vena en la frente por su enojo.- ¡Así que más te vale comértelo!

Se tomó unos segundos para respirar después de ese conjunto de disparos convertidos en palabras atravesándolo. Ya no tenía tiempo de pensar, así que, con sus labios temblorosos, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos y totalmente contra su voluntad, intento dar un mordisco a esa piel tan suave.

\- ¡Whaaaaa!-El smeet dio un grito.

Y enseguida Zim intento soltarlo, pero la fuerza de Dib se lo impidió empujando su cabeza desde atrás.

\- Ya te he hablado, hijo de puta, ngh.

Con los ojos con lágrimas intento convencerse a sí mismo de que su pequeño irken no lloraba por lo que él le hacía, si no por el daño que el humano le generaba. Así que repitiendo la frase "lo siento" sin parar en su conciencia, hundió sus afilados dientes en la tierna carne de su hijo. Ignoro sus fuertes alaridos para no hacerlo más difícil y extrajo un trozo con sus dientes para guardarlo en su boca.

\- ¡Ugh!-Tuvo una arcada.

\- Trágatela.-Dijo sin una pizca de remordimiento.

Zim asintió con el sufrimiento pintado en su rostro. Llevo la carne a su garganta para que esta luego se deslizara por ahí.  
Se sentía horrible, no quería volver a hacerlo, pero debía, de otra forma su hijo sufriría aún más, quien sabe cuántas retorcidas ideas inundaban la mente del humano. Así que sin pensárselo dos veces llevo sus dientes otra vez al brazo carcomido, intentando esta vez sacar un pedazo más grande.

\- ¡Hahahaha! ¡Y pensar que te negabas al principio!-Rio a carcajadas como si de un chiste se tratara.-Ah, ngh...ah.-Volvió a jadear.

Zim ignoro eso, no quería escucharlo mas. Solo se concentró

En separar rápidamente ese trozo de carne del cuerpo del smeet. Este lloraba, a gritos, y en lenguaje de un pequeño que no sabe hablar, pedía que se detuvieran. Pero ambos lo ignoraban.

\- ¡Ah, ah! Ngh...Ya...casi.-Entre jadeos advertía que ya estaba por correrse.

La respiración de Zim era irregular ya que estaba llorando. Con asco y decepción de su parte se comía a su hijo a pedazos. Sus lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas manchadas de sangre dejando caminos tras su avance. Masticaba con sus ojos cerrados porque no soportaba ver lo que estaba haciendo...no soportaba ver que le estaba ayudando a ese enfermo humano a acabar con su hijo.

\- ¡Ngh! ¡Ah...! Ah...ah...-Dio su ultimo gemido y luego se calmó con jadeos.

Finalmente se corrió, dentro de un bebe, dentro de un alíen, dentro de su hijo, de su hijo nacido apenas hace unos minutos. El smeet no tardo en agudizar su grito debido a las quemaduras.  
Pese a haber estado escuchando el sufrimiento de su pequeño durante un rato, no podía acostumbrarse, eso sería imposible. Sabía que desobedecer, tardarse o, en este caso, detenerse en las órdenes que Dib daba no era para nada algo agradable. Así que, con un dolor en el pecho, mordió el hombro de su smeet aun si este no paraba de llorar. Se repetía palabras de aliento en su mente para poder hacer lo que hacía. Con fuerza en su quijada comenzó a tirar de la extremidad de su hijo para finalmente obtener su pequeño bracito.

\- ¡Hahahahaha! ¡Así me gusta, Zim!-Rio.-Solo por eso voy a ayudarte un poco.

Si fuera por él, le diría al humano que eso no era necesario, pero de forma molesta. Como si pudiera hacerlo...

\- Tardas demasiado...-Suspiro aburrido.-Comienza ya con el estómago.

El irken, sin mirarlo, asintió aun masticando. Trago golpeando su garganta para que la carne pasara, luego suspiro para prepararse. Acerco su rostro a la pancita de su bebe, vio que ya tenía heridas ahí, había sido su culpa, las púas se lo habían hecho. Le dijo algo en irken con una voz llorosa y, acto seguido, enterró sus dientes en una parte de la herida.

\- Uuuuh... ¡Whaaaaa!

El smeet inútilmente golpeaba sin mayor fuerza a su padre. Pero aun así, lastimaban a Zim más que cualquier otra tortura, como se evidenciaba el desagrado del pequeño irken ante esas acciones.

\- ¡Hahahaha! Pero que inútil es, Hahaha...Mira...mira cómo te golpea ¡Hahaha, oh Dios...! Son iguales de inútiles.-Reía a carcajadas.

Zim lo miraba desde abajo con odio. Cerró los ojos y, con la quijada clavada en el estómago de su hijo, alejo la cabeza con fuerza. La carne se rompía de a poco, hasta quedarse por completo con ese trozo, para luego comenzar a masticarlo, haciendo que la carne expulsara esos ácidos jugos de ella, su boca cubierta de este líquido...se sentía horrible. Solo la gran cantidad de lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos podían limpiar esas grandes manchas de sangre. Trago, con dificultad pero lo hizo. Luego repitió el procedimiento.  
Parecía que cada vez le costaba menos hacerlo. Hace un rato Dib había vuelto a moverse. Zim lo ignoraba. Su bebe ya no lloraba, ya no tenía lo necesario para hacerlo, pero seguía vivo, el interior del smeet parecía moverse, o más bien, palpitar, era un intento de su organismo por aferrarse a la vida. Inútil, y Zim lo sabía. Su pequeño solo daba débiles y desagradables quejidos como los de una gallina poniendo huevos. Su cuerpo se asimilaba a un hogar de ardillas en un árbol. Zim ya podía ver el miembro del humano moviéndose dentro de su pequeño smeet. Cerró los ojos con desagrado.

\- Ya sabes que hacer, Zim...

¿Lo sabía? ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? ¿Es que esperaba que se diera el lujo de imaginar una atrocidad para hacerle a su hijo? Muy mal. Zim creía saberlo, pero no estaba seguro, y por ir que no quería comprobarlo.  
Dib lo miro con odio y agarro sus mejillas con una de sus manos.

\- ¡¿Es que aprendes por las malas?!

\- ¡High...!-Zim solo soltó un jadeo de sus llantos por la sorpresa.

\- ¡Bien, bien! ¡Tu boca, usa tu puta boca! ¡YA LO HAS HECHO ANTES, MALDICION!

El alíen era un cobarde e inútil frente a ese tono que el humano usaba con él. No podía evitarlo, lo asustaba mucho, le temía, ese terrícola le infundía temor, tenía control sobre él.

\- ¡Lo siento, lo siento!-Se disculpó agachando la cabeza.

Sin esperar respuesta del humano, tomo el miembro con una de sus manos, el "squysh" al apretarlo le causo asco.

-Ngh…-Gimió Dib.

El leve sonido que salió de los labios del azabache por un momento distrajo a Zim. Pero se negó rotundamente a tardarse más de lo debido en lo que fuera que el humano le ordenase. Con cierto temor y un par de temblores en sus labios cubrió el miembro de Dib con su boca. Sus mejillas rozaban la carne de su hijo y embadurnaban su rostro del líquido violeta. Quería volver a llorar, pero solo hizo lo que debía hacer. Comenzó a subir y bajar su cabeza con delicadeza para no dañar más su smeet, era lo único que podía hacer.

-Inútil…- Decepcionado y a modo de suspiro habló

Tomo la cabeza de Zim con ambas manos y la movió bruscamente de arriba abajo.

Sus húmedas encías, su lengua inexperta y pegajosa, sus tímidos labios…Todo hacia una combinación tan inocente, solo quería destruir esa pureza suya con una gran indecencia, una cantidad increíble de obscenidades, y todas las haría el, Zim seria suyo, cada vez más suyo, hasta hacerlo dependiente, hasta que no supiera nada más que el infinito deseo de Dib destruyendo su cuerpo. Eso era simplemente perfecto.

-¡Arriba, abajo, arriba abajo! ¡HASTA LA GARGANTA!

-¡Ugh! ¡KHG!-Arcadas provocadas por el miembro de Dib golpeando las paredes de su garganta.

-¡AHAHAHAHA! ¡¿Te trapicaste?! ¡AHAHAHA!-Reía, preguntaba irónicamente y volvía a reír por la obvia respuesta.

Las lágrimas de risa provocadas por el sufrimiento e humillación del irken se estancaban en su carúncula. Le hacía demasiada gracia como su miembro era demasiado grande para la boca del alíen.

Repetía el mismo procedimiento una y otra vez, cada periodo con más violencia que el anterior. Hasta sentir que el orgasmo estaba llegando.

-Gh, Zim…viene…Ah, ngh…Trágatela toda… ¡Ah!…-Gimió por última vez y luego se corrió,

Todo su esperma escapo dentro de la pequeña boca de Zim. En el segundo que lo último salió, retiro su pene de la boca del irken y luego la cubrió rápidamente con sus manos para asegurarse de que se la tragase.

Zim lo miro con ojos de implora, rogaban que lo dejara escupirlo. Dib le sonrió sádicamente. El "no" fue más que claro. Todo lo que puedo hacer fue tragárselo.

-Correcto.-Asintió satisfecho y empujo a Zim al suelo haciéndolo caer de espaldas.

Arrancó sin cuidado al infante de su miembro, se levantó, y con fuerza lo tiro al suelo. La cabeza del infante se rompió. Zim llevo sus manos a su boca luego de escucharlo.

-Ya no está sufriendo, agradéceme.

Zim no dijo nada.

-Supongo que tendré que tomar mi recompensa por mí mismo.-Dijo sin esperar más de 30 segundos.

Movio una de las piernas del alien hasta su hombro y sin siquiera pensarlo, volvió a embestirlo.

-High…Fu…-Jadeo levemente el irken.

-Aun estoy erecto, no te relajes.-Le sonrió con cinismo.

Dio una fuerte estocada.

-¡AHHHH!-Zim gimió con fuerza.

Las entrañas de Zim habían quedado sensibles y heridas luego de que un smeet saliera abrupta y forzosamente de ahí. Todos sus nervios se concentraron ahí. Le dolía más que nunca. Le quemaba horriblemente. Y su horrorizado rostro alentaron a mas estocadas de parte del humano.

-¡GHYAAAA! ¡AH, AH, AH!-Gemía descontrolado.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero el humano se había _descargado_ dentro de él más de siete veces. Sus intestinos estaban friéndose y el azabache los golpeaba aun con más fuerza debido a la agradable sensación que sentía al tocar sus entrañas rostizadas.

-¡Ah! Ngh… ¡Ah…!-Jadeó gravemente para luego respirar de manera agitada.

Parecía que al fin había decidido detenerse. El sudor se deslizaba por su frente para caer al vientre de Zim. Quien no había parado de gimotear, lloriquear y, sobretodo, gritar, respiraba irregularmente sin fuerzas para nada más. Aun así, se refresco la garganta con los fluidos poco agradables albergados en su boca y sujeto sus brazos al cuello de la chaqueta de Dib, para luego dedicarle una honesta mirada llorosa.

-Dib…Dib…Dib, ya no sigas.-Suplicaba.

El moreno lo miró levantando una ceja, aun le quedaban un par de recargas más.

-Este…este no…Ah…-Aun hablando en un hilo de voz se cansaba.-Este no eres tu…Hic…

Lo miro sorprendido, creía que se refería al movimiento de sus caderas, pero no era así. Una vena sobresalió de su sien. Salió rápidamente de Zim, se levantó y vistió su parte baja. Quedando con el cuerpo del irken a sus pies. Bajó la mirada, y luego levanto la suela de su zapato del suelo.

-N-No Dib…-Asustado.-No, ya…ya no más, gh…Ya no más por favor…

Desconoció la voz de Zim y aplastó su vientre con su zapato. Dos veces, tres veces, cuatro veces, cinco veces, seis, siete, ocho…

El irken escupía pequeñas cantidades de sangre por la presión ejercida en su estómago.

-Que no soy yo dices… ¡QUE SABES TU!

Pisoteo con aun más fuerza y luego dio tiempo al alíen para que le respondiera.

-Ha, ha…ngh…Dib…

-¡CALLATE, NO VUELVAS A DECIR MI NOMBRE CON ESA ASQUEROSA BOCA TUYA!-Grito con odio y una furia innegable.

El irken podría jurar que se veía amable cuando lo había golpeado en comparación con cómo se encontraba el humano ahora.

Dib se acomodó los lentes y se agacho a recoger una de las mancuernas. La levanto hasta donde sus brazos le permitían.

-No…no por favor, Dib… ¡Hii!-Zim lo miraba aterrado negando con la cabeza.

Frunció el ceño al escuchar su nombre otra vez y sin una pizca de compasión golpeó con la fuerza de sus dos brazos el estómago de Zim con la mancuerna.

-¡GHA! Hi, hi…

Considerando el enfermizo estado de su interior, Dib no podía imaginarse lo mucho que le debía doler, más que perfecto. Sin hacerse esperar lanzo las otras mancuernas esparcidas por ahí con la misma bestialidad que la primera, asegurándose de darle en el mismo punto. Una tras otra, una tras otra. Moretones y desproporciones se hacían presentes en la piel del irken al recibir los objetos de semejante peso. No podía hacer más que gritar cada vez que los metálicos cuerpos se zambullían con fuerza en su piel.

 **NOTAS FINALES**

 **En la parte donde Dib dice que padre e hijo perderán la virginidad me refiero al hecho de que Zim nunca se la ha metido a nadie, y bueno, el hijo es más que obvio que tampoco, jeje.**

 **Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí! De veras que lo aprecio: D**


	9. Aflorando Humanidad

**¡Hola! :D -Se protege de las piedras- ¡No, no! No me odien. Sé que tardé MUCHO en actualizar, y probablemente ninguna excusa sea lo suficientemente buena para justificar tal cosa, pero digamos que no me encontraba bien sentimentalmente, pero he estado mejorando Así que espero que puedan disfrutar de este nuevo capítulo despues de tanto w Está corto y lo sé pero...no quería dejar la historia tan tirada u.u**

 **Sin más... ¡Aquí el capítulo!**

En medio de un oscuro, frío, húmedo y solitario sótano yacía un cuerpo verde de una estatura no precisamente grande, no llevaba ropas que pudieran cubrirlo ni aislarlo del frío. Sus extremidades bajas, que podían considerarse piernas, eran casi extranguladas por pesadas cadenas, las cuáles habían causado heridas en esa piel que en algún momento fue tersa y suave como la más fina seda y ahora solo quedaba el recuerdo de lo que alguna vez fue, el vago recuerdo marcado en lo que ahora era solo masa con aspecto gelatinoso que intentaba fundirse con el metal de la cadena por medio de una herida infectada siendo comida por extrañas larvas que morían nada más intentar devorar como serpientes hambrientas esa carne púrpura verdosa.

—...-El aliento del chico verde era débil.

Su mirada no abandonaba el techo, aunque tan solo parecía tener la vista pérdida hacia arriba.

La esperanza lo había abandonado hace mucho, ahora todo lo que podía hacer cada día era esperar a que el dichoso humano azabache de lentes se hiciera presente para darle un propósito a su día, para darle una razón por la que gritar, y para recordarle quién era el dominante en ese sitio...Estaba claro, no era Zim. Ah, Zim...Aparte de haberse vuelto un ser sin esperanza, se había convertido en un extraño masoquista. Y es que, al no tener nada a lo que aferrarse, una vida llena de dolor, una base en la que no era tratado como se le debía, un planeta destruido y una nave en la que sus habilidades no eran tomadas en serio. El indefenso Irken tan solo pudo ver algo de lo que depender...Dib, ese humano al que consideró monstruoso e insoportable innumerables veces, ahora era al único ser que ANSIABA ver, ardía en deseos de sentir sus dedos fríos rozar su piel machacada, moría de ganas de sentir ese miembro palpitante destruir poco a poco sus entrañas para luego rostizarle las mismas.

Un extraño caso de "Síndrome de Estocolmo". Zim tan solo necesitaba algo a lo que aferrarse, y su desesperación era tal que no le importaba "que" tan solo quería algo por lo que vivir, daba igual lo que fuera.

Respecto al humano, se veía cada día más distante a Zim, no parecía disfrutar de la misma manera de sus desgarradores gritos de dolor, sus expresiones de horror no causaban las erecciones que alguna vez lograron. Aquella disconformidad lo llevó a idear nuevas ideas de tortura para el alíen, cada una más siniestra, dolorosa, extraña y asquerosa que la anterior. Como la vez que Zim fue obligado a realizar sexo oral a perros de la calle infestados de pulgas, garrapatas y sarna. Solo para luego ser penetrado brutalmente por todos y cada uno de los canes que procedían a ser asesinados mientras aún seguían revolviendo sus desastrosas entrañas. Luego de eso, desear a Dib era algo "lógico".

Otra idea algo más lenta, fue la de usar el cuerpo del Irken como nido para distintos parásitos, o simples insectos. Moscas, ciempiés, arañas, todos puestos por debajo de la piel verdosa del muchacho, los parásitos comenzaron a alimentarse de él poco a poco, causando espasmos en ese débil y enfermo cuerpo muy de vez en cuándo, era una sensación increíblemente desagradable, podía sentir como algo se movía por sus "venas" aquello lo llevó a intentar despellejarse por si mismo, algo que el humano permitió solo para su deleite.

Pero igualmente existían días en los que el azabache tan solo se limitaba a abusar sexualmente del alíen indefenso, algo que para que éste último ya representaba placer. De la misma manera, habían días en los que todo era una completa agonía para Zim, y el sólo pensar en que tipo de "día" sería ese luego de escuchar los zapatos del humano acercarse, hacía temblar sus pequeñas manos, y sentir como algo comenzaba a esparcirse por su cuerpo, era el sentimiento de miedo. Había aprendido a reconocerlo, era el suspenso que se hacía presente cada vez que Dib se hacía esperar. Dib... El humano de escasa humanidad fue el responsable de aflorar sentimientos humanos en un alíen. Si, gracias a cada día superado a su lado, rarezas calificadas en lenguaje humano como "Miedo" "Soledad" "Tristeza" y... "Comprensión" se integraron en su cuerpo como un virus infectando una computadora, incapaz de deshacerse de ellos. Pero fue gracias a tales desgracias que Zim pudo comprender, ahora resultaba ser todo tan claro.

Comiéndose la cabeza en pensamientos -después de tanto tiempo- racionales, sentía como si estuviera armando un rompecabezas, bajo presión...bajo mucha presión pues, había escuchado el primer paso retumbar con eco por el sitio, Dib se acercaba y aquello le impedía pensar con claridad, solo intentaba apresurar los resultados que intentaba obtener, creía estar a punto de descubrir algo sumamente importante, oh, pero su desgracia en el sótano no tenía límites, lo supo cuando la silueta del humano se presentó frente a él. Se hayaba considerablemente más delgado, descuidado era la palabra perfecta, con ella podía describirse todo el cambio por el que había pasado; el crecimiento del cabello, la suciedad en su ropa, las bolsas que cargaba bajo sus ojos, el cristal de sus anteojos trizado, y esa expresión de aburrimiento en su rostro.

—Sabes algo, Zim...Esto ha dejado de ser divertido.-Comentó el más alto caminando con tortuosa lentitud al rededor del cuerpo moribundo del alíen.—De hecho, se ha vuelto jodidamente aburrido...-"Aburrido" fue la palabra que se hizo detenerse.

Zim cerró sus ojos resignado, esperando lo que fuera. Si Dib se había detenido, y tan cerca de él entonces era el aviso de que recibiría un golpe. Pero pasó más del tiempo requerido para propinar una patada, no la recibiría. Por ello abrió sus ojos más sintió deseos de cerrarlos enseguida pues lo primero que su mirada se encontró fue la silueta del humano a horcajadas frente a él.

—Todo este tiempo haz sido un juguete, uno bastante divertido he de decir...Pero, creo que la costumbre me ha hecho encontrarte aburrido, ¿Y sabes que se hace con lo que ya no sirve, Zim? ¿¡Lo sabes!?

—¡Hm!-El Irken arrugó todo el rostro al cerrar sus ojos por reflejo al miedo del grito.

—¡Haha! Bueno, simple. Se deshecha.-Se contestó.

—¿Eh? ... ¿Q-Que signifi...

—Antes dijiste que tu cuerpo podía regenerarse siempre y cuando tuviera alguna célula viva ¿Verdad? Fufu, entonces ¿Qué tal si me deshago de cada una de tus células, Zim?


End file.
